Les souvenirs du passé
by Chibi pl
Summary: 5e année. Harry fait la connaissance de Cassandra Winter, la nouvelle prof de DCFM, qui est liée à son passé... FIC TERMINÉE !
1. Rencontre et interrogations

Les souvenirs du passé

Disclamer : Tout à JKR and Co.

5e année à Poudlard pour Harry et ses amis Ron et Hermione.

            **Chapitre 1 : Rencontre et interrogations.**

Dernier compartiment du train, une personne assise seule, habillée assez élégamment, son corps était recouvert par une mante et le capuchon était relevé ce qui lui cachait le visage. Elle observait le quai de la gare 9 ¾ rempli de parents et d'élèves en route pour Poudlard, la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie du monde. Son regard était vide, elle réfléchissait et était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas une petite troupe composée essentiellement de personnes aux cheveux roux.

Sur le quai de gare, Mme Weasley donnait des conseils :

« _ Fred et Georges pas de bêtises, compris ? » (voix autoritaire).

Les jumeaux lui répondirent en chœur un « _ Oui maman. Ne t'inquiètes pas » accompagné d'un air innocent. Mme Weasley fronça les sourcils, l'air sceptique.

Se tournant vers Ginny, la petite dernière : « _ Ma chérie, si tu as un problème, envoie moi un hibou, d'accord ? » La jeune rousse acquiesça.

Pour finir, elle se tourna vers deux garçons qui parlaient de Quidditch :

« _ Mon petit Harry, prend bien soin de toi et Ron je ne veux pas avoir de lettre de Dumbledore. »

Ron se pencha vers Harry : « _ Pourquoi me dit-elle ça à moi ? »

Harry le regarda en haussant les épaules.

Cette remarque de Mme Weasley n'était pas anodine : Pendant les quatre ans qu'ils avaient déjà passés à Poudlard, Harry et Ron s'étaient souvent mis dans des situations dangereuses dont la dernière avait failli (encore une fois !) coûter la vie à Harry. En effet, il s'était retrouvé en face d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres revenu à la vie et ce n'est qu'au prix d'un immense effort que Harry a pu s'enfuir sans trop de blessures (il avait quand même subi le sortilège 'Doloris'). Cet affrontement avait d'ailleurs coûté la vie à Cédric Diggory, un jeune homme courageux, élève à Poudlard. Harry s'en voulait de cette mort car il n'avait pu que ramener le corps sans vie de Cédric à ses parents, Cédric n'avait été qu'une victime de plus de Voldemort alors que Harry avait pu lui réchapper encore une fois.

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione Granger, leur meilleure amie. Ils montèrent dans le train et se cherchèrent un wagon. Arrivés au dernier, Harry jeta un coup d'œil et vit une personne assise silencieusement. Elle dégageait une impression étrange et Harry n'osa pas entrer dans le wagon. Ils s'installèrent donc dans l'avant-dernier.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombres : Les trois jeunes gens s'occupèrent à parler de leurs vacances, à jouer des parties de cartes explosives et à manger des friandises. La conversation tomba alors sur la personne occupant le dernier wagon. Plusieurs fois ils allèrent jeter un coup d'œil mais elle ne bougeait pas :

« _ C'est peut-être un nouveau professeur, celui de défense contre les forces du mal ? » Avança Hermione.

Chaque année depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, cette matière était enseignée par un nouveau professeur (à croire que ce poste était maudit ou ensorcelé pourquoi pas par Severus Rogue, leur professeur de potions, qui convoitait la place depuis longtemps).

Arrivé à Poudlard, sur le quai de la gare, le trio fit signe à Hagrid qui emmenait les 1ères années lorsque Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans le train : une lettre de son parrain, Sirius Black, qu'il avait reçue avant de partir et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire, il l'avait donc glissée dans sa poche. Harry remonta précipitamment dans le train et chercha frénétiquement la lettre. S'il l'avait perdue, c'était la catastrophe ! Son parrain s'était enfui de la prison d'Azkaban et était recherché activement, si jamais quelqu'un trouvait sa lettre… Harry préféra ne pas y penser et c'est avec soulagement qu'il la retrouva, elle avait glissé près de la porte menant au dernier compartiment. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et entendit du bruit derrière la porte, un froissement de vêtement. Il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient sur le quai et en se dirigeant vers les carrosses, Harry jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir une personne descendre du train, toujours encapuchonnée.

Ils arrivèrent en retard et le plus silencieusement du monde se précipitèrent vers la grande salle. En chemin, ils croisèrent Dumbledore accompagnée de la mystérieuse personne sans son capuchon et tous trois purent voir qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme plutôt belle avec de longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés lui arrivant aux reins. Harry fut frappé par son regard, des yeux bleu azur, recouverts d'un voile sombre. Les deux garçons étaient comme hypnotisés et Hermione dut les traîner vers la salle où ils entrèrent le plus discrètement possible, la répartition des nouveaux venus ayant commencée. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors aux côtés des jumeaux Weasley.

Harry regarda la table des professeurs et remarqua deux chaises vides, il demanda alors où était Dumbledore. Fred lui répondit qu'il s'était excusé et s'était absenté pour affaire. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, l'affaire devait être importante pour que le directeur parte en plein milieu du banquet. Harry sentit une main sur la sienne, il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard bienveillant d'Hermione. Celle-ci murmura :

« _ Ce n'est pas forcément en rapport avec… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens puisque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche  suivi de la jeune femme vue précédemment.

Silence pendant que les deux personnes traversaient la salle en direction de la table des professeurs, Dumbledore en tête, calme et majestueux, et une femme au regard fixé sur un point imaginaire devant elle. Installés, le directeur prit la parole :

« _ Excusez-moi pour ce retard mais j'ai une surprise pour vous… (son regard se posa sur la femme) …je vous présente votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Melle Cassandra Winter. »

La jeune femme se leva et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, s'en suivit des murmures qui parcoururent toute la salle.

Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry :

« _ Hé ! Regarde Rogue ! »

Harry tourna la tête et vit le visage livide de leur professeur de potions :

« _ C'est sûrement parce qu'il a encore raté la place !

_ Non, je ne crois pas » dit Hermione d'une voix sérieuse.

Deux regards interrogateurs la fixèrent.

« _ Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Ron.

« _ Vous avez entendu, elle s'appelle Cassandra Winter, c'est la fille de… »

Une voix s'éleva :

« _ Mes enfants, un peu de calme, je vous en prie. Laissez le professeur Winter parler. »

Toute la salle se tut. Cassandra Winter prit alors la parole :

« _ Je remarque que plusieurs d'entres-vous savent qui je suis… bref, passons. Je mettrais immédiatement les choses au clair concernant les rumeurs qui courent à mon sujet. Oui, certains médecins ont diagnostiqué que j'étais folle (murmures), ils sont ensuite revenus sur leurs paroles… ce qui me fait douter de leurs compétences médicales… ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne les conseille à personne (rires). En tout cas, je suis heureuse que le professeur Dumbledore ait accepté de m'engager (elle lui adressa un sourire) et j'espère être à la hauteur de mes prédécesseurs. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Ses yeux parcoururent la salle et elle se figea lorsque son regard rencontra deux yeux vert émeraude appartenant à un jeune homme dont les cheveux étaient ébouriffés et portant une paire de lunettes rondes. Son cœur dans sa poitrine fit un bond, elle s'accrocha à la table..

« _ Cassandra, est-ce que ça va ? » Ses yeux croisèrent un regard inquiet « _ Severus… mais que… » elle releva vivement la tête et croisa de nouveau ce regard vert _'Ce garçon…'_ la tristesse envahit son visage et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux « _ Excusez-moi » elle se leva et quitta vivement la salle, bouleversée… Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où l'attendait un loup blanc. Dès son entrée dans la pièce, elle s'effondra et les larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues, le loup vint se blottir contre elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle murmura « _ Flow, il leur ressemble tellement… »

Pendant ce temps-là, Ron demanda ce qui était arrivé à leur nouveau professeur.

« _ Elle m'a vu. » Dit Harry.

« _ Quoi ? » Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui.

« _ Elle a été surprise de me voir.

_ Mais non, Harry, tu as du rêver » dit Hermione en lançant un regard inquiet à Ron qui renchérit « _ Oui, tu te fais des idées. »

La soirée se déroula tranquillement sans aucun autre incident.

Le week-end permit aux élèves de découvrir leur emploi du temps et de se retrouver dans chaque maison.

Lundi :

Harry et Ron faisaient la tête, leur 1er cours était celui de potions avec Rogue et ils l'avaient en commun avec les Serpentards. C'est tout juste si Hermione ne les a pas traînés jusqu'à la salle. Le cours se déroula comme à l'habitude, Rogue sévère envers les Griffondors (il trouva le moyen de leur retirer des points sous divers prétextes comme en s'acharnant sur Neville Londubat). Les Griffondors poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement en sortant du cours.

Leur prochain cours, c'est Défense contre les forces du mal (encore avec les Serpentards). Les élèves attendaient le professeur dans la salle. Drago Malefoy ricana et dit à voix haute :

« _ Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu l'engager, mon père m'a dit…

_ Oui, qu'a dit votre père à mon sujet ? » La porte s'était ouverte laissant passage à Cassandra Winter arborant un visage calme, les cheveux rassemblés en une queue de cheval. Elle se plaça devant toute la classe sur l'estrade et se tourna vers Drago.

« _ M.Malefoy je présume (Drago acquiesça) vous ressemblez à votre père (Drago se redressa fièrement) ce n'était pas un compliment, rasseyez-vous. » Drago lui lança un regard noir et marmonna un « _ Je me vengerais » pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné. « _ Ah, oui, M.Malefoy, vous direz à votre père que je ne l'ai pas oublié non plus et… cinq points de moins pour Serpentard… Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

_ Non, madame.

_ C'est Mademoiselle, votre père aurait dû vous le dire puisque j'ai refusé de l'épouser. Commençons. »

Drago se figea.

« _ On dirait qu'on lui a lancé Stupéfix » murmura Ron qui eut dû mal à se retenir de ne pas rire comme tous les Griffondors.

Le cours fut passionnant même pour les Serpentards : Miss Winter leur expliqua le programme de l'année, la démarche qu'allait suivre son cours, les devoirs, la notation… elle répondit aux questions :

« _ Pour finir, voici votre devoir pour la semaine prochaine… (elle réfléchit) voyons… »

Un loup entra soudainement dans la salle et se précipita sur elle.

« _ Flow ! Que… Vous ferez des recherches sur cette espèce et notamment la manière de la battre.

_ C'est ridicule, ce n'est qu'un loup !

_ Vraiment M.Malefoy ? En êtes-vous sûr ? Vous ne verrez donc aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous interroge la semaine prochaine. (elle caressa Flow) Comme cela doit vous paraître simple, je vous préviens que vous aurez à l'affronter !

_ Mais…

_ Rassurez-vous, il ne mord que si je lui demande… »

Drago blêmit.

« _ Le cours est terminé, je vous remercie de votre attention. »

Tout le monde rangea ses affaires et sortit les uns après les autres en s'échangeant leurs impressions.

Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau où Melle Winter donnait un biscuit à Flow.

« _ Professeur ?

_ Miss Granger, c'est ça ?

_ Oui… N'est-ce pas dangereux pour Flow d'affronter Drago Malefoy ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ce n'est qu'un loup ! Il va se faire…

_ Stop. Rassurez-vous, il ne lui arrivera rien.

_ Mais…

_ Au revoir, Miss Granger. »

Hermione sortit, Harry et Ron l'attendaient devant la salle. Ils virent arriver une jeune fille étonnée.

« _ Ça va ?

_ Je n'en reviens pas, elle est…

_ Incroyable ! Elle a remis Malefoy à sa place et il était vert de rage. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

_ Hmm… » Harry ne dit rien, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait évité de le regarder pendant tout le cours. Pourquoi ?

Les trois amis s'éloignèrent rapidement lorsqu'une masse noire se jeta sur Harry et le fit tomber.

« _ Flow ! Arrête tout de suite ! Je suis désolée… M.Potter ? » Elle pâlit légèrement et se figea. Ce fut Hermione qui la réveilla.

« _ Professeur ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

_ Hein ? Heu… oui… ce n'est rien » Elle s'éloigna presque en courant, Flow sur ses talons.

« _ Y'a pas un truc qui cloche là ?

_ C'est la 2e fois.

_ Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ Qu'elle pâlit en me voyant… Souvenez-vous le banquet de réception…

_ Ouais… C'est louche…

_ C'est ridicule ! Vous avez vu son visage ? C'était de la tristesse ! Comme si… (Harry et Ron la regardèrent, attendant la fin de la phrase) … non… c'est…

_ Dis-le Herm' » S'impatienta Ron.

_ Comme si elle te connaissait ! Mais c'est impossible !

_ Harry est célèbre, tu sais.

_ Oui, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle t'ait déjà rencontré.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

_ Parce que c'est Cassandra Winter !

_ Et ?

_ Ron ! Cassandra Winter, la fille de Lord William Winter !

_ Oh !

_ Quoi ? Qui est-ce ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? (Harry était complètement perdu)

_ Harry, les Winter sont l'une des plus anciennes familles dans le monde de la magie. Cassandra en est la dernière descendante et elle a été atteinte il y a une dizaine d'années d'un mal étrange, elle ne s'est réveillée qu'il y a deux ans, les journaux l'ont mentionné mais c'était la période où Sirius s'était évadé donc c'est passé presque inaperçu…

_ Sauf pour toi…

_ La famille est assez connue parce qu'il paraît que la mère de Godric Gryffondor était une Winter…

_ Et on raconte aussi que l'héritière est folle…

_ Ron ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Tu l'as vu, elle est loin d'être une folle ! » S'emporta Hermione en le frappant.

« _ Aie ! Je trouve son comportement bizarre, surtout avec Harry. »

Ron se massait le bras alors qu'Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« _ Harry, n'écoute pas ce qu'il te dit, viens c'est l'heure de manger ! »

Harry se fit donc entraîner sans dire un mot vers la Grande Salle.

Cassandra parcourait tête baissée les couloirs, le cœur battant la chamade lorsqu'elle heurta quelqu'un et tomba.

« _ Excusez-moi… Severus ?

_ Bonjour Cassandra. » Il lui tendit la main.

« _ Pas la peine, merci » Elle se releva.

« _ Votre cours s'est-il bien passé ? Pas de perturbateurs ?

_ Un seul mais…

_ Laissez-moi deviner… M.Potter, je présume ? »

Cela surpris Cassandra « _ Pourquoi M.Potter ? C'était M.Malefoy.

_ Drago Malefoy ?

_ Oui » Cassandra commençait à s'éloigner lorsqu'une question la fit se retourner.

« _ Que faîtes-vous à Poudlard ?

_ J'enseigne, ne l'avez-vous pas remarqué ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ?

_ Je ne vous permets pas…

_ Enseigner n'est pas votre métier.

_ Vraiment ? J'ai les compétences requises et je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne. Je pourrais d'ailleurs vous retourner la question ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous deviendriez professeur, surtout à Poudlard !

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

_ Voyons, Severus… Auriez-vous la mémoire courte ? Vos souvenirs ne sont pas si merveilleux…

_ Taisez-vous ! C'est de votre faute si…

_ Ma faute ! Vous devenez sénile, mon pauvre Severus ! Ni Lily, ni moi ne vous avez jamais fait le moindre mal ! » Elle s'éloigna, laissant Severus pâle, le souvenir de Lily lui revenant en mémoire.

Trois ombres se faufilèrent discrètement pour ne pas être vues du professeur de potions.

« _ Rogue et Winter se connaissent ! » S'exclama Ron lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri.

« _ Ce qui veut dire qu'elle… » Commença Hermione.

« _ … a connu mes parents. » Finit Harry.

« _ Tu devrais écrire à Sirius, il peut la connaître et nous dire si on doit se méfier…

_ Ron a raison, c'est plus prudent. »

Le soir même, Harry envoya Hedwige avec une lettre où il lui expliquait tout.

Le trio attendit le retour de la chouette avec impatience, la réponse n'arriva qu'en fin de semaine et ne contenait que deux mots 'J'arrive.'

« _ Ce doit être important pour qu'il se déplace… »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en reparler, les professeurs les avaient déjà surchargés de travail dès la première semaine.

PS : Je n'ai pas lu le tome 5, donc je n'en tiens pas compte (en vérité, j'ai déjà écrit la fin de cette fic, et je connais le déroulement général), je vous demanderais de ne pas mettre de spoilers dans vos reviews (si vous en faites, on peut toujours rêver !). Merci.


	2. Réponses et retrouvailles

Les souvenirs du passé

Disclamer : Tout à JKR and Co.

5e année à Poudlard pour Harry et ses amis Ron et Hermione. Leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est une femme, Cassandra Winter, et elle a l'air de connaître notre petit Harry (enfin, à 15 ans, c'est plus le petit Harry mais bon…)

            **Chapitre 2 : Réponses et retrouvailles.**

Le trio ne vit pas la semaine passée entre les devoirs et les obligations de préfets (pour Harry et Hermione, les 1ères années les occupaient constamment).

Le lundi arriva et avec lui un nouveau cours de potion.

Hermione arriva en retard ce qui fit perdre 5 points à Gryffondor, cela n'eut pas l'air de la choquer, elle haussa les épaules et s'installa aux côtés de Harry et de Ron.

Lorsque Rogue eut le dos tourné, elle leur souffla : « _ J'ai trouvé des infos sur le professeur Winter. » Ses yeux pétillaient de joie ce qui étonnèrent ses deux voisins.

A la fin du cours, ils se précipitèrent vers leur prochain cours pendant qu'Hermione leur expliquait brièvement ce qu'elle avait découvert : « _ Elle a fait ses études à Poudlard en même temps que tes parents, Sirius, Remus et Rogue, elle était à Gryffondor… » Hermione fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Cassandra, elle leur lança un « _ On verra tout à l'heure. ».

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles _'Cette femme a connu mes parents !'_

Elle s'avançait calmement, arrivés à son bureau, elle observa toute la classe, le silence y régnait.

« _ Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et que vous êtes en pleine forme pour ce cours ! »

Elle se retourna et d'un coup de baguette changea l'avant de la salle : Une aire de combat était apparue, une sorte de ring surélevé sans les cordes.

« _ Avez-vous fait des recherches ? »

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

« _ Bien ! Commençons ! M.Malefoy, approchez, je vous prie. »

Drago s'approchait plus pâle que d'habitude mais essayant de garder contenance.

« _ Allons, n'ayez pas peur ! N'avez-vous pas dit que ce n'était qu'un loup ? Placez-vous dans l'aire. »

Lentement, Drago entra dans l'aire serrant fermement sa baguette.

Les Gryffondors eurent dû mal à garder leur sérieux devant la scène. Ron pouffa même de rire ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Hermione. « _ Hey, ça fait mal ! »

Flow se trouvait aux pieds de Cassandra et observait calmement la scène.

'Dois-je réellement affronter ce jeune blondinet gominé ?

« _ Flow ! » Cassandra était indignée. Elle s'accroupit et caressa Flow, elle lui murmura à l'oreille : « _ J'ai juste besoin que tu entres dans l'arène…

_'Que vais-je y faire ?'_

_ Laisse le te jeter deux, trois sorts…

_'Puis-je attaquer ?'_

_ Non ! Tu risquerais de le tuer !

_'Serais-ce une grande perte ?'_

_ Heu…

_'Ça veut dire que je peux ?'_

_ Flow ! NON ! Il ne t'a rien fait !

'Lui non mais son père…' 

_ Ce n'est pas son père et puis je ne pense pas que tuer un élève dès le premier jour soit très bien vu.

'C'est vrai… Quel dommage !' 

_ Allez ! Ouste ! On n'attend que toi ! Et n'oublie pas ! »

_'Oui, pas d'attaque que de la défense.'_

Cassandra poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bon d'accord, ce Drago Malefoy ressemblait beaucoup à son père, elle le trouvait… mais quand même ! Elle ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme et ce n'était pas son genre de juger sans connaître la personne, fut-ce le fils de Lucius ! Il ne peut pas être aussi détestable que son père ! Enfin, elle l'espérait…

« _ M.Malefoy, êtes-vous prêt ? ». Drago acquiesça.

« _ Montrez-nous vos talents ! On vous regarde ! »

Drago respira un grand coup et cria : « _ Impedimenta ! »

Flow ne bougea pas. Drago se redressa et continua avec « _ Stupéfix ! ». Toujours aucune réaction de Flow qui restait sur ses pattes arrières, en position assise.

_'Il me fatigue.'_

« _ Tu ne bouges pas, comment… »

'Il est ennuyant, comment ces simples petits sortilèges pourraient-ils m'atteindre ? Pour qui il me prend ?' Ces mots amenèrent un sourire sur le visage de Cassandra.

« _ Bonne question. M.Malefoy, avez-vous fait des recherches ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors, dites-moi pourquoi aucun de vos sorts ne l'atteint ?

_ Je ne…

_ Répondez à cette question : Quelle espèce se trouve en face de vous ?

_ Un loup, voyons, une espèce on ne peut plus banale. »

_'Crétin ! Me considérer comme un vulgaire loup, c'est une insulte !'_ Flow s'était relevé.

« _ Flow, voyons… Apparemment, M.Malefoy ne sait pas à qui il a affaire…

'Petit inculte !' 

_ Il me semble que c'est un peu trop sévère comme jugement… Je pense qu'aucun des élèves n'a réussi à trouver des renseignements sur toi…

_ Professeur…

_ Oui ?

_ A qui parlez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ?

_ A qui ? Oh ! Excusez-moi, j'ai dû oublier de vous en parler… Hé, bien, je parlais à Flow.

_ QUOI ? (murmures à travers la salle)

_ Ne soyez pas étonnés ! Certains d'entre-vous doivent bien savoir que chaque espèce vivante possède sa propre manière de communiquer ! »

Plusieurs hochèrent la tête.

« _ C'est tout… Il n'y a pas de mystère, il s'exprime et je le comprends…

_ Mais comment ?

_ Nous nous éloignons du cours… Je vous dirais une dernière chose avant de clore le sujet, cherchez ! Alors, quelqu'un a t-il trouvé une information intéressante sur Flow ?

_ …

_ Je vous avouerai que je suis un peu déçue et j'espère que vous feriez mieux la prochaine fois !

_ …

_ Ne faîtes pas ces têtes ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais vous apprendre une chose, Flow ne possède que l'apparence d'un loup, ce n'en est pas un. Il est donc normal qu'en cherchant à loup, vous n'ayez rien trouvé… Je pensais que certains creuseraient un peu…

_ …

_ Bon… Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Pour la semaine prochaine, je vous demande une étude sur les Lutins de Cornouailles !

_ Oh !

_ Quoi ? Un problème ?

_ C'est que…

_ Parlez !

_ On les a déjà étudiés en 2e année…

_ Vraiment ? Avec qui ?

_ Le professeur Lockhart…

_ Gilderoy Lockhart ?

_ Oui.

_ Il est professeur ? Avez-vous appris quelque chose ?

_ Heu… c'est à dire que…

_ Oui ?

_ Le professeur Lockhart avait ramené des Lutins de Cornouailles en classe et il les a lâchés…

_ En classe ?

_ Oui.

_ Et ?

_ Ils nous ont attaqués…

_ Où était le professeur ?

_ Il nous a laissés seuls avec…

_ QUOI ? Mais il est malade ! »

Cela surprit les élèves, le professeur Winter a l'air assez en colère, elle se reprit vite.

« _ Bon… Nous les étudierons néanmoins et vous apprendrez au moins quelque chose. Vous pouvez partir. »

Les élèves quittèrent un à un le cours en murmurant.

Grande Salle, pendant le déjeuner :

« _ Alors, Hermione ?

_ Je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle, alors j'ai cherché à tes parents…

_ Herm', où est le rapport ?

_ J'y viens… Sirius nous a dits que tes parents étaient préfets… J'ai trouvé dans 'Histoire des préfets célèbres' une photo…

_ Winter était préfète ?

_ Pas elle, mais tes parents, oui.

_ Herm'…

_ Laisse-moi finir ! L'école organise un bal de fin d'année à partir de la 5e année et on prend des photos des préfets et de leurs cavalières !

_ Et alors ?

_ Ron ! Arrête de m'interrompre ! Winter était la cavalière de ton père en 5e année !

_ Quoi ?

_ Winter… et ton père ? (Ron s'étrangla)

_ Regardez ! »

Hermione leur tendit un livre ouvert, sur la page se trouvait une photo d'un couple qui souriait : Le jeune homme avait son bras passé sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, ils avaient l'air proche et heureux. Le garçon ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry en dehors des yeux qu'il avait bleus et on pouvait aisément reconnaître le professeur Winter en la fille Sous la photo, on lisait les mots suivants 'James Potter et Cassandra Winter, notre couple de champion !'

« _ Ça alors ?

_ On est sûr qu'elle connaissait tes parents ! Donc, Patmol doit la connaître ! »

Harry restait perplexe, cette femme, personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé et aujourd'hui, elle débarquait dans sa vie. Pourquoi ? Que cache t-elle ?

« _ Harry ?

_ Hein ?

_ As-tu des nouvelles de Patmol ?

_ Non.

_ C'est étrange… Il a bien écrit qu'il venait ?

_ Oui.

_ Quelque chose doit le retenir… »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par les jumeaux Weasley

« _ Hé, Harry ! N'oublie pas !

_ Quoi ?

_ Il y a les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch !

_ Quand ?

_ Samedi ! Tiens-toi prêt !

_ Sélections ? Pour quel poste ?

_ Gardien, Olivier est parti…

_ Il était aussi capitaine, non ?

_ Oui, je crois qu'on doit en élire un autre cette année… J'avais complètement oublié !

_ Hé Harry ! Tu crois que je devrais me présenter ?

_ Pour quoi ?

_ Le poste de gardien ! Tu crois que j'ai des chances d'être pris.

_ J'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas comment se passent les sélections !

Ron était rêveur, Hermione levait les yeux au ciel (le Quidditch !) et Harry était pensif (tant des choses se produisaient dans sa vie ! Comment s'en sortirait-il ?)

Samedi :

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, les sélections de l'équipe de Griffondor :

Toute l'équipe actuelle était réunie pour choisir un nouveau gardien, il y avait les poursuiveuses (Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet), les batteurs (Fred et George Weasley) et l'attrapeur (Harry Potter).

Voici le déroulement des sélections : Chaque candidat devait jouer 10 minutes et arrêter les tirs des poursuiveuses tout en évitant les Cognards lancés par les batteurs. Harry n'avait rien à faire à part observer le jeu et voter. Il y avait 5 candidats au poste, Colin Crivey, Denis Crivey, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Ronald Weasley.

Les scores furent : 8 pour Denis, 6 pour Colin, 5 pour Seamus, 5 pour Dean et 4 pour Ron.

L'équipe se concerta sur d'autres critères comme la manière de voler (déplacement, équilibre…). Après vote, Fred et George annoncèrent le vainqueur : Ron Weasley !

Le jeune homme, roux comme ses frères, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et arborait un magnifique sourire.

Harry était heureux pour son meilleur ami, ces derniers temps, il trouvait Ron plus distant. Il se demandait pourquoi. Puis, en le voyant ainsi, il se rappela leur première année et le miroir de Risèd, le vœu le plus cher de Ron était de ne plus être dans l'ombre de ses frères, notamment il se voyait préfet en chef et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il voulait se faire un prénom et non plus seulement être le frère de ou le meilleur ami de. Son rêve de préfet en chef était tombé à l'eau puisque Harry avait été nommé préfet et qu'on ne le devenait qu'en 5e année pas après, les préfets élisant le préfet en chef parmi eux. Harry soupira, Ron lui avait fait la tête l'année dernière lorsque son nom était sorti du chapeau pour la Coupe des Trois-Sorciers, il était tellement jaloux et susceptible… Harry n'avait jamais souhaité posséder tout ce que Ron lui enviait, la célébrité, la richesse… lui, il voulait être un garçon comme les autres… avec des parents…

« _ Harry ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Oh ! Hé ! Réveille-toi ! L'équipe s'est concertée pendant que tu rêvais et on t'a élit capitaine !

_ Moi ? Mais, je…

_ Allez, fait pas ton modeste ! Tu seras un excellent capitaine !

_ Et puis, tu ne peux pas refuser, c'est un vote à l'unanimité !

_ Mais…

_ Harry, félicitations, mon vieux ! »

Harry regarda son meilleur ami, il avait l'air de très bien le prendre. Cela le soulageait, il craignait que Ron ne lui en veuille… Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, il était capitaine !

C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que tous rentrèrent au château pour faire la fête !

Dans une aile du château, un chien noir s'arrêtait devant une gargouille avant de prendre forme humaine, de murmurer le mot de passe, de redevenir un animal et de monter les escaliers qui venaient d'apparaître derrière la statue.

Bureau de Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard :

« _ Sirius ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ! Asseyez-vous ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

_ J'ai reçu une lettre de Harry…

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que Cassandra allait enseigner ici ?

_ Vous l'ignoriez ?

_ OUI !

_ Allons, Sirius, calmez-vous ! Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

_ Vous auriez dû me le dire…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je… j'aurais aimé le savoir… »

Une personne frappa à la porte. Sirius se transforma avant que Dumbledore ne dise 'entrez'.

« _ Vous m'avez appelé, professeur ? » La jeune femme se figea lorsque son regard se posa sur le chien noir.

« _ Si… Sirius ? » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure causé par l'émotion.

Le chien redevint humain. En le voyant, Cassandra eut un mouvement de recul (elle souhaitait s'être trompée, elle n'était pas prête à le revoir, pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt…).

Silence pendant que ces deux êtres se regardaient, tant de souvenirs resurgissaient de leur passé… certains heureux, d'autres moins…

« _ Cassandra… entrez et asseyez-vous… il me semble que vous vous posez des questions… »

Cassandra se dirigea lentement vers un fauteuil, s'assit, son regard évitant soigneusement Sirius qui ne cessait de l'observer, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et elle n'avait pas changé, elle restait pareille à son souvenir…

PS : Salut ! Je remercie les reviewers en particulier lolo et Pissenlit.

Je m'excuse aux fans de Drago mais à première vue, on a envie de lui donner des claques (ce doit être son air suffisant et supérieur…) en même temps je le préfère à Ron qui réagit comme un gamin (lui j'ai vraiment envie de le baffer pourtant je me retiens !).

Je vais essayer d'être assez régulière et rapide car à la rentrée, je serai débordée ! (j'ai déjà mal à la tête rien de d'y penser !). Chaque chapitre fera à peu près 5 pages Word.

Sinon, j'ai effectué la chronologie de l'histoire qui se déroulera sur l'année scolaire (jusqu'à fin juin-début juillet).

Merci de me lire, j'espère que cela vous distrait (sinon, désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps…). Bye.


	3. Réflexions et invitations

Les souvenirs du passé

Disclamer : Tout à Vous-Savez-Qui…

5e année à Poudlard pour nos petits sorciers préférés ! Cassandra Winter est une personne remplie de mystère, elle a connu James Potter et Sirius Black…

            **Chapitre 3 : Réflexions et invitations.**

Cassandra était bouleversée… Sirius avait tellement changé !

La conversation dans le bureau du directeur avait été un véritable enfer ! A tout moment, elle se retenait d'éclater en sanglots. A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Sirius avait passé tant d'années à Azkaban, il ne pouvait en sortir inchangé !

Malgré tout, elle pensait que leurs retrouvailles seraient moins formelles, plus chaleureuses… Au lieu de cela, ils avaient parlé de Voldemort, de sa renaissance, de ses activités qui augmentaient lentement mais sûrement, de la position de Cornélius Fudge qui refusait obstinément de croire à son retour… Ils s'étaient comportés comme de parfaits étrangers…

Cassandra n'avait que peu parlé, elle avait été si éloignée du monde magique pendant toutes ces années. Même si elle s'était réveillé lorsque Sirius s'était évadé, sa connaissance de la situation actuelle était limitée.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne lui avait pas caché le retour de Voldemort et la nouvelle l'avait choquée. Comment ce monstre a t-il réussi à revenir ? Quand seront-ils en paix ? Combien de sacrifices devront-ils encore faire ? Elle avait eu dû mal à accepter la nouvelle mais elle dut vite se reprendre lorsqu'il lui apprit que Harry était sa cible. Harry ? Pourquoi lui ? Il a déjà tué James et Lily, ça ne lui suffit pas ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

Elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas tué. Ainsi lorsque Dumbledore lui avait proposé le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, elle n'avait pas hésité. Elle avait accepté. Oui. Pour une seule et bonne raison : Harry. Jamais, elle ne le laisserait tomber, lui au moins, elle le protégerait même au péril de sa vie. Après tout, c'était le fils de James et Lily ! Leur héritier !

Si sa vie à elle était finie, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il en ait une normale dans la mesure du possible… Elle l'avait promis…

Sirius… Il avait été si froid et distant ! Elle pouvait entendre l'amertume dans sa voix… Lui qui auparavant était si joyeux avait désormais le regard éteint. Son statut de fugitif ne devait pas l'aider à retrouver une vie normale… Fuir, toujours fuir et se cacher pour ne pas retourner à Azkaban… Le cœur de Cassandra se serrait à cette pensée… Elle le savait innocent et pourtant elle n'avait pas pu l'aider… Il effectuait des missions pour Dumbledore, des recherches secrètes, il voulait se sentir utile… Elle le comprenait tellement…

Les élèves avaient appréhendé le cours avec les Lutins de Cornouailles mais tout s'était bien passé ! Le professeur Winter leur avait appris à lancer le sort _'Mutinlutin Malinpesti'_ qui permettait de les immobiliser et à la fin du cours, tous avaient réussi à en immobiliser au moins un, même Neville Londubat !

Le mois d'octobre arriva rapidement et avec lui le premier match de Quidditch de la saison : Pouffsouffle/Serpentard.

Drago Malefoy était devenu capitaine des Serpentards, il arriva sur le terrain avec son air suffisant et supérieur. On pouvait voir que toute l'équipe vert et argent arborait de nouvelles tenues.

« _ Je parie que son père a payé pour son poste… » Murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Harry. Celui-ci acquiesça, il n'oubliait pas que l'équipe de Serpentard avait reçu de nouveaux balais en 2e année en accueillant leur nouvel attrapeur. Aujourd'hui, c'était de nouvelles tenues, Lucius Malefoy ne changeait pas ses méthodes…

Quant à l'équipe de Pouffsouffle, elle était… comment dire… assez désorganisée…

Harry se rappela que Cédric Diggory était l'attrapeur et le capitaine de l'équipe, Cédric… Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la culpabilité pour sa mort… Tout était de sa faute… Il le savait… Voldemort n'en voulait qu'à lui, si seulement… Il essayait de ne pas en parler avec ses deux meilleurs amis, ils ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans leurs regards…

Le match ne dura pas longtemps, la perte de leur capitaine avait eu de lourdes conséquences sur l'équipe des Pouffsouffles, ils manquaient de cohésion et de volonté… Ce fut Malefoy qui attrapa le Vif d'Or et le match se termina sur un score de 30 à 250. Les Serpentards avaient littéralement mené du début à la fin, l'équipe adverse ne faisant qu'encaisser les buts.

Le souvenir de Cédric fit oublier pendant un temps l'affaire Cassandra, Harry était rongé par la culpabilité. L'affaire refit surface lorsqu'il reçut un mot de son parrain qui lui indiquait qu'il était réparti en mission pour Dumbledore et qu'il se verrait lors de sa prochaine sortie à Pré-au Lard qui était prévue bientôt.

Le directeur avait annoncé cette sortie pour permettre aux élèves de s'organiser pour le Bal d'Halloween qui approchait et qui se déroulerait une semaine après la sortie.

Harry avait complètement oublié le Bal d'Halloween, le Bal pour le Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers ayant été un véritable fiasco. Il préférait oublier le rejet qu'il avait subi avec Cho Chang, la cavalière de Cédric… Cette année, il n'irait pas, c'était décidé !

Cette résolution fut vite ébranlée par ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron trouva le courage d'inviter Hermione et elle accepta. Comme ces deux-là ne voulaient pas se retrouver seuls (Harry pensait qu'ils avaient raison, ils pourraient s'entretuer), Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter d'y aller pour éviter un massacre.

Le seul problème était la question de sa cavalière… Qui pourrait-il inviter ? Ses pensées ne se tournaient que vers un seul nom qu'il se dépêchait d'effacer. Mais le temps passait et cette pensée persistait… Cho Chang…

Pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry fut content de revoir son parrain mais il remarqua que Sirius avait l'air plus tourmenté comme si quelque chose le préoccupait. Ils parlèrent des cours, des professeurs… Lorsque Hermione parla de Cassandra Winter, Harry eut l'impression de voir Sirius se raidir, il se jeta donc à l'eau :

« _ Sirius…

_ Oui ?

_ Tu connais le professeur Winter ?

_ Oui…

_ Elle a connu mes parents ?

_ Oui…

_ Pourquoi personne ne m'a parlé d'elle ? Je ne la connais même pas !

_ Ecoute, Harry… C'est une longue histoire… Cassandra était… enfin… a fait ses études en même temps que nous… Il n'y a rien à dire de plus… »

Harry voulut protester, on lui cachait encore des choses ! Mais le ton de Sirius était sans appel, le sujet était clôt. Harry n'insista pas, ne voulant pas blesser davantage son parrain.

Le silence s'installa, un silence assez gêné…

Ce fut Ron qui détourna la conversation vers le Bal d'Halloween.

« _ Un Bal ? Et vous y allez ?

_ Oui.

_ Avec qui ?

_ Hé bien, Ron et Hermione y vont ensemble…

_ Et toi ?

_ Je n'ai personne…

_ Personne ? Tu veux dire que tu ne t'intéresses à aucune fille ?

_ …

_ Dis-lui, Harry.

_ Me dire quoi ?

_ Harry est intéressé par une fille mais…

_ Tais-toi, Ron !

_ Harry a raison, tu parles trop ! » Cette réflexion d'Hermione blessa Ron qui se renfrogna.

« _ Quel est le problème ? »

Hermione regarda Harry, visiblement il ne dirait rien alors elle se lança.

« _ Cho Chang…

_ Hermione ! » Harry voulait l'arrêter mais le regard qu'elle lui lança était si… qu'il baissa la tête, écoutant impuissant les paroles de sa meilleure amie.

« _ Elle est en 6e année… Elle est l'attrapeur des Serdaigles, elle est jolie et intelligente…

_ Elle a un petit-ami ?

_ Non… mais elle était la cavalière de Cédric Diggory au Bal des Trois-Sorciers l'année dernière…

_ Oh !

_ …

_ Ecoute, Harry… Tiens-tu à elle ?

_ Je ne dois pas…

_ Tu n'as pas tué Cédric…

_ J'aurai pu…

_ Quoi ? Mourir à sa place ? Réfléchis Harry ! Tu es vivant ! Tu es jeune ! La vie continue !

_ Je ne peux pas !

_ Harry, ça ne sert à rien de vivre dans le passé et les regrets… Tu ne peux plus rien y changer…

_ Il ne méritait pas de mourir !

_ Comme toutes les victimes de Voldemort…

_ …

_ Ne fait pas comme moi… ne vit pas dans le passé…

_ …

_ Promets-moi d'y réfléchir…

_ …

_ Je veux que tu vives une vie normale… une vie que je n'ai pas pu t'offrir… »

Harry regarda Sirius, comment le garçon si joyeux des photos a-t-il pu devenir cet homme brisé qui était devant lui ?

« _ Je te le promets… »

Sirius lui fit un sourire, cela le soulageait, Harry n'était encore qu'un adolescent et il souhaitait pour son filleul une vie normale…

Ils se quittèrent sur une note d'espoir.

Harry pensa à cette conversation pendant le reste du week-end. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et de remettre ses idées en place. Apparemment le professeur Winter était un sujet tabou mais actuellement il avait un problème plus important surtout plus urgent : Cho Chang. Depuis la rentrée, Harry évitait de la regarder et encore moins de penser à elle, il l'associait trop à Cédric et à la manière dont il était mort, il revivait à chaque fois cet événement dans les moindres détails… Il se secoua la tête vivement. Il avait promis à Sirius d'y réfléchir et c'était ce qu'il faisait mais il bloquait, il avait besoin de conseils. A qui en demander ? Ron ? Mauvaise idée, Ron n'était pas vraiment de bons conseils. Hermione ? C'était une fille et elle était intelligente, oui, il irait voir Hermione…

Il réussit à s'isoler avec Hermione le dimanche soir, Ron étant occupé à faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute. Il s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle commune.

« _ Hermione… J'ai besoin de conseils…

_ Oui ?

_ Au sujet de ce qu'a dit Sirius… sur Cho…

_ Et ?

_ Penses-tu qu'il ait raison ?

_ Oui. » Le ton direct surprit Harry, il leva les yeux, elle avait le visage calme et sérieux.

« _ Pourquoi ?

_ Bien… D'abord, ce n'est pas ta faute… » Harry voulut protester mais elle lui fit un geste de la main.

« _ Laisse-moi finir… Oui, Cédric est mort. Oui, c'est malheureux. Il est mort sous tes yeux et ça a dû être affreux… Mais, non, tu ne l'as pas tué. Non, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire et c'est un miracle que tu t'en sois sorti ! … Ensuite, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Aimes-tu Cho ?

_ Je crois mais…

_ Pas de mais ! Tu t'es intéressée à elle avant que tout cela se produise… Vas-tu te reprocher de l'aimer ? Voyons, Harry, c'est ridicule ! On ne commande pas à son cœur !

_ …

_ Et puis… je crois que tu dois essayer de continuer à vivre… Tu dois te battre pour toi et pour les personnes qui tiennent à toi… Ne laisse pas le seigneur des ténèbres gagner, ne le laisse pas détruire ta vie…

_ …

_ Fait ce que tu penses être juste et personne ne t'en voudra. Ron et moi, on te soutiendra quelque soit ta décision… » Hermione lui avait pris la main et la serrait. Elle le regardait avec un sourire.

Harry répondit faiblement à son sourire « _ Merci, Herm'.

_ De rien. »

Cette nuit-là, Harry eut du mal à s'endormir. Non. Il ne laisserait pas Voldemort diriger sa vie. Il n'avait que 15 ans, pourquoi sa vie était-elle aussi compliquée ?

Le lendemain :

En cours de potions, Harry fut distrait ce qui fit perdre des points à sa maison. Rogue ne le lâcha pas du cours, le critiquant ouvertement, sur son attention, sa potion 'ratée' (elle ne l'était pas, Hermione y veillait). Harry n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier, après tout, c'était Rogue, à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à lui, c'était pour le critiquer, au moins, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas parlé de son père, juste de son manque d'inattention et de son incapacité à réussir une potion…

Le prochain cours était défense contre les forces du mal, tous les élèves étaient impatients d'y aller. Le professeur Winter était une personne étonnante, l'une des raisons était sa vision des cours : Théoriques mais surtout pratiques et ludiques ! _'On apprend mieux en se distrayant !'_ Au début, cela avait un peu choqué la si sérieuse Hermione, elle se rendit vite compte que cette manière d'enseigner fonctionnait à merveille.

De plus, chaque élève était sérieux et attentif en cours, il n'y existait pas de guerre des maisons ! D'ailleurs, le professeur Winter avait prévenu chacune de ses classes, elle n'admettait pas les murmures, les réflexions, les ricanements adressés à un élève lorsqu'il oubliait ou se trompait. _'Vous devez respecter vos camarades… sauf bien sûr si vous pouvez faire mieux'_. Certains en avaient fait les frais : Malefoy, Weasley, Parkinson, Finnigan… Aucune maison n'échappait à cela, elle ne faisait pas de favoritisme. Ainsi, elle avait peu à peu réussi à gagner la confiance de ses élèves, de tous ses élèves ! En effet, les Serpentards l'appréciaient beaucoup, elle avait réussi à les mater et cela lui valut le respect des autres maisons et des autres professeurs.

Aujourd'hui encore le cours avait été instructif et l'heure du déjeuner arriva beaucoup trop rapidement au goût des élèves.

Pendant le repas, Harry resta silencieux, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'énième dispute de Ron et Hermione. Son regard parcoura la salle et se posa sur une table, celle des Serdaigles… Cho Chang s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle était seule… Harry pensa que ce devait être un signe et il sortit discrètement à son tour.

« _ Cho ! Attends ! » La jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Harry fut surpris, il la voyait de près et il la trouvait plutôt pâle _'Elle a maigri…'_

_ Harry ?

'Allez ! Un petit effort !' 

_ Heu… Aurais-tu une minute ?

_ Oui…

_ Je… je… voulais te demander… as-tu… un cavalier… pour le Bal d'Halloween ? _'C'est dit.'_

_ Non… Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…

_ Ah…

_ Désolée…

_ C'est pas grave… Moi non plus, je n'en ai pas envie mais Ron et Hermione y vont ensemble et ils m'ont désigné pour les empêcher de s'entre-tuer… _'Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?'_

_ …

_ Bon… Je te laisse…

_ Harry ! Je… d'accord…

_ Quoi ?

_ Pour le Bal…

_ Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas te forcer…

_ Ça me changera les idées…

_ Si tu le dis… Heu… Je viens te chercher ?

_ Si on se rencontrait dans le Hall ?

_ D'accord.

_ Disons vers 19H ?

_ Ça me va. Alors, à samedi. »

Harry s'éloigna rapidement, il avait osé lui demander et elle avait accepté ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il se sentait  toujours coupable mais bizarrement soulagé.

Durant la semaine, le seul sujet de conversation fut : Le Bal d'Halloween. Autant les garçons que les filles en parlaient, par pour les mêmes raisons mais tous s'accordaient pour dire que la soirée serait inoubliable.

PS : Un chapitre très 'prise de tête' avec des explications, comme ça c'est fait ! Au suivant !

Aux lecteurs qui restent (Allô ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Suis-je seule au monde ?), le prochain chapitre est déjà tapé mais j'hésite à le mettre car à part deux malheureuses reviews (encore merci !), je me demande si quelqu'un lit alors je pense espacer un peu les mises à jour…

Bye.


	4. Bal et souvenirs

Les souvenirs du passé

Disclamer : Tout à Vous-Savez-Qui…

5e année à Poudlard pour Harry et ses amis Ron et Hermione. Leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est une femme, Cassandra Winter, et elle a connu James Potter et Sirius Black…

            **Chapitre 4 : Bal et souvenirs.**

Samedi :

Harry et Ron s'affairaient dans leur dortoir. Harry revêtit sa robe vert émeraude tandis que Ron mettait une nouvelle robe, plus sobre que celle de l'année dernière, offerte par les jumeaux. Ron se demandait d'ailleurs d'où leur venait l'argent… Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question. Si Ron apprenait qu'il avait donné le prix du tournoi des Trois-Sorciers aux jumeaux pour leur magasin et pour lui acheter une nouvelle robe de bal, il lui fera sûrement la tête pour longtemps. Harry ne voulait pas égratigner la susceptibilité de Ron, il était très sensible sur sa pauvreté. De toute manière, Harry n'en voulait pas du prix, il ne le méritait pas. Et puis, si ça pouvait aider quelqu'un…

Ron ne fit pas attention, il était très nerveux… Il avait invité Hermione, sa meilleure amie, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Et elle avait accepté ? Pourquoi ? Que ressentait-il pour elle ? C'était assez confus, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Est-ce de l'amitié ? De l'amour ? A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il abandonnait vite car cela lui donnait mal à la tête… Mais ce soir… il y avait un bal, le Bal d'Halloween… Hermione était sa cavalière et il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer…

Quant à Harry, il pensait lui aussi à sa cavalière, Cho Chang… Il se sentait étrangement calme et détendu… Pourtant, ne devrait-il pas être nerveux ? Avoir un nœud dans l'estomac ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'on ressentait dans l'attente d'un événement important ? Comme ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de son premier match de Quidditch ? Il se rendait compte que quelque chose avait changé en lui, mais quoi ? L'année dernière, rien que le fait de penser à inviter la jolie attrapeuse, il se sentait mal, ses jambes tremblaient… Aujourd'hui, bien qu'il eut du mal à l'inviter, le fait qu'elle soit sa cavalière ne faisait plus accélérer le rythme de son cœur.

Prêts, ils descendirent dans la salle commune pour attendre Hermione puisque Harry devait retrouver Cho dans le Hall.

Lorsque Hermione apparut en haut des escaliers, les deux garçons en eurent le souffle coupé : Elle descendit lentement les marches en souriant, heureuse de l'effet qu'elle leur faisait. Elle portait une robe de bal beige avec des tons rouge et or, légèrement décolleté, elle était simple et élégante. Pour ses cheveux, Hermione avait opté pour quelque chose de plus sophistiqué, elle avait tiré ses cheveux en un chignon, tout en laissant quelques mèches encadrées son visage. Un maquillage léger complétait le tout.

Arrivée en bas des marches, Ron lui tendit le bras, il était un peu raide. Il la complimenta sur sa tenue et elle lui sourit en lui prenant le bras. Puis, elle se tourna vers Harry :

« _ Harry ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ça va ?

_ Tu es magnifique, Herm' » Elle rougit.

« _ Merci… Toi, tu es très élégant. Par contre, tes cheveux…

_ Oui, je sais… Impossible de les coiffer ! » Il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire, cela détendit l'atmosphère et au moins cela soulagea Ron. Calmés, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en parlant de tout et de rien.

Dans le Hall, Harry retrouva Cho qu'il complimenta sur sa robe (un très joli bleu nuit qui rehaussait sa pâleur naturelle, les cheveux relevés en une demi-queue de cheval). Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de saluer Ron et Hermione.

Ensembles, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion : Elle était magnifique ! Aux couleurs d'Halloween (noir et orange), des citrouilles géantes (made in Hagrid !) à chaque coin de salle, les grandes tables avaient disparu laissant la place à plusieurs petites tables circulaires de 4 à 6 personnes. Le plafond reflétait le ciel étoilé, des bougies flottaient un peu partout donnant une lumière tamisée et adoucissant l'ambiance…

Nos deux couples s'assirent à une table près des autres Gryffondors avec Neville et Ginny. Ron fut étonné de voir sa petite sœur avec Neville (encore ?) mais n'en dit rien, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter…

Lorsque la Salle fut remplie et les couples installés, Dumbledore se leva pour son discours :

« _ Chers élèves, je serai court, vous devez avoir hâte de vous amusez ! Joyeux Halloween à tous ! »

La table des professeurs était la seule qui était restée en place, les professeurs s'étaient mis sur leur 31. McGonagall arborait un kilt, Chourave une robe de sorcier jaune et noire (couleur de sa maison, je rappelle qu'elle est directrice de Pouffsouffle), Flitwick une bleu foncé (Serdaigle) et Rogue portait du noir… (étonnant, non ?)

Le professeur le plus regardé par les élèves était sans aucun doute Winter, elle attirait tous les regards aussi bien l'envie des filles que l'admiration des garçons… Sa robe bleue nuit lui allait à merveille, cela épousait les courbes de son corps, elle était à dos nu, dos sur lequel elle avait lâché ses cheveux ondulés qui lui arrivaient aux reins.

Après le repas, Dumbledore se leva arrêtant toutes les conversations :

« _ Bien… Après un tel régal, rien de tel qu'un peu d'exercice ! Je vous demanderai de vous lever et de vous regrouper… »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent pour laisser la place à une piste de danse entourée de petites tables disposées près des murs, la table des professeurs devenant une scène sur laquelle apparut un groupe avec ses musiciens.

« _ Certains d'entres-vous reconnaîtront le groupe 'Magic Family' qui a accepté de venir. Place à la danse ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit ces paroles. Que la fête commence !

« _ Vous permettez… Cassandra ?

_ Heu… Oui… » Le vieil homme l'entraîna donc sur la piste.

« _ Rien de tel qu'un slow pour réchauffer mes vieux os ! » Ses yeux bleus pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, la jeune femme lui sourit.

« _ Vous devriez vous amuser…

_ Sans doute…

_ Cassandra…

_ Je vais essayer… »

Elle ne voulait pas contredire le vieil homme, pas aujourd'hui alors que tous semblaient s'amuser. Le slow se termina et les deux professeurs se dirigèrent vers leurs confrères.

« _ Ah ! Severus ! Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi ne pas danser un peu ? Je suis sûre que Cassandra sera ravie d'être votre cavalière ! »

Les deux interpellés le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« _ Mais…

_ Heu…

_ Allez ! » Il les poussa doucement mais fermement sur la piste.

Bon gré, mal gré, les deux personnes s'exécutèrent, un autre slow commençait.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Severus brisa la glace :

« _ Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en forme.

_ Je vais très bien. Merci de vous inquiétez pour ma santé.

_ Vu votre tête… » Cassandra soupira, il ne la lâcherait pas…

« _ Aujourd'hui… C'est Halloween…

_ Oui.

_ On est le 31, le 31 octobre…

_ … »

Cassandra regarda Severus dans les yeux, ces yeux…

« _ Excusez-moi… je… »

Elle s'enfuit en courant avant qu'il n'ait pu la retenir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son souvenir la poursuivait-il ? Elle avait essayé d'éviter de penser à lui ? A leur dernière rencontre… Cette froideur lui avait fait l'effet d'un poignard enfoncé dans son cœur… Mais le regard de Severus… elle avait oublié qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux car Severus… c'était la première fois qu'il la regardait avec ce regard, elle y lisait de la tristesse… de la douleur…

Elle courait sans réfléchir, sans regarder où elle allait… Elle avait besoin d'air ! Elle étouffait ! Elle ne se rendit pas compte d'être dans le parc de Poudlard, de se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite…

A la lisière de la Forêt, Flow l'interpella :

'Quelqu'un se cache et nous observe…' 

Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle.

« _ Qui… est là ? Sortez ! » Sa voix était mal assurée, encore sous le coup de l'émotion…

Une ombre sortit de derrière les buissons et s'avança, en la reconnaissant, Cassandra recula.

« _ Cassandra… Je dois te parler… »

_ Je…

_ S'il te plaît…

_ Que fais-tu ici ? C'est dangereux ! Sais-tu qu'il y a un bal ?

_ Oui, Harry me l'a dit…

_ Des élèves pourraient te voir !

_ J'avais besoin de te parler…

_ Maintenant ?

_ C'est important…

_ … Pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait…

_ Où, alors ?

_ Heu… je…

_ Cassie…

_ Transforme-toi, on va aller dans mes appartements, on y sera tranquille.

L'homme acquiesça et l'instant d'après un chien noir se trouvait à sa place. Docilement, l'animal suivit la jeune femme vers le château.

Arrivés dans les appartements de la jeune femme, l'animal redevint homme et ils s'assirent chacun à un bout du canapé, devant la cheminée où brûlait un feu.

'Il est faible…' 

Cassandra sursauta, le silence régnait dans la pièce depuis déjà quelques minutes et elle attendait que Sirius parle, pas que Flow intervienne.

« _ Quoi ? »

'Je dirais qu'il est très pâle.'

Cassandra regarda Sirius, en effet, son visage était blême, il avait même un peu de mal à respirer, les yeux vides fixant le feu… Elle se leva, alarmée.

« _ Sirius ! »

Au moment où elle prononça ces paroles, l'homme s'effondra sur le canapé. Cassandra poussa un cri et se précipita vers lui. En le touchant, elle s'inquiéta d'autant plus.

« _ Sirius ! Tu es brûlant de fièvre ! Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir par un temps pareil ! (il avait plu toute la journée et cela ne s'était calmé que tôt dans la soirée)

_ Je devais te voir… » Parvint-il difficilement à articuler.

« _ Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Regarde-toi ! Tu as dû attraper froid ! »

Il avait du mal à respirer, il avait dû faire un effort pour arriver là, un effort de volonté, juste pour la voir, lui parler… Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle l'en empêcha.

« _ Tais-toi ! Tu risques de te fatiguer inutilement ! »

Elle se releva, prit sa baguette et le fit léviter jusqu'à sa chambre où elle l'étendit sur le lit avant de le recouvrir d'une couverture.

« _ Ne bouge pas, je reviens… »

Elle se précipita vers une pièce adjacente où elle avait installé sa bibliothèque ainsi que son laboratoire. Tous les murs étaient recouverts de livres de toutes sortes sauf un seul où sur les étagères étaient posés divers flacons et ingrédients de toutes natures, soigneusement étiquetés et rangés : Sa réserve personnelle. Elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers cette étagère, à la recherche d'un flacon particulier qu'elle trouva rapidement (enfin pas assez à son goût). Elle en profita pour prendre une autre fiole et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le malade.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, la fièvre avait l'air d'augmenter, elle lui releva la tête et lui fit boire le premier flacon.

« _ C'est pour faire baisser ta fièvre… » Il but tout non sans difficulté, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rajouter quelques ingrédients pour enlever le goût infect de la potion !

Elle prit ensuite la petite fiole et la lui fit boire.

« C'est pour t'aider à dormir… »

Après avoir ingurgité la potion qui avait un bon goût (menthe, Cassandra en prenait presque tous les soirs, alors elle avait un petit stock !), le jeune homme retomba sur l'oreiller, endormi.

Cassandra poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle avait eu si peur !

Elle observa le jeune homme, il dormait paisiblement, il avait l'air si tranquille ! Pourtant en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir les cernes sous ses yeux, les rides qui se creusaient sur son visage, sa pâleur et sa maigreur… Sirius… Elle lui caressa la joue… Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire au point de risquer ta vie ? Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle ne lutta pas contre le sommeil, elle s'endormit à son chevet serrant sa main dans la sienne et y appuyant sa tête qui était devenue si lourde…

Etait-ce un rêve ? Non, c'était plutôt un souvenir… Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le calme, le patient Remus Lupin puisse un jour s'énerver autant et encore moins contre lui ! Qu'avait-il dit pour mettre son ami en colère ? Il lui avait juste raconté l'entrevue avec Dumbledore et la brève rencontre avec Cassandra. Il laissa son ami se défouler, après tout c'était si rare de le voir dans un tel état et puis il se sentait las, sa tête lui semblait lourde… Il encaissa les reproches sans broncher et quand Remus Lupin se calma (après un moment qui lui parût une éternité !), il lui demanda la raison de sa colère.

Le loup-garou eut l'air choqué par la question et Sirius crût qu'il se remettrait à crier. Mais non ! Le visage sérieux du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs surprit celui aux cheveux blonds.

« _ Tu veux rire ? Tu me demandes ce que tu as fait !

_ Oui.

_ Cassandra ! C'est Cassandra ! Comment as-tu pu ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Te comporter ainsi avec elle !

_ Comment aurais-je dû réagir ? Ça fait plus de dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vu !

_ Ce n'est pas le problème ! Tu as dû la blesser !

_ Elle s'en remettra !

_ Sirius ! On parle de Cassandra ! Tu te rappelles qu'elle t'aime !

_ C'était il y a tellement longtemps ! Elle a sûrement refait sa vie et m'a oublié !

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il lui est arrivé pendant toutes ces années ?

_ Non. »

Remus soupira, parfois son ami pouvait être tellement idiot, il avait agi sans réfléchir, encore…

« _ Assis-toi, tu risques d'avoir un choc… »

Remus lui avait parlé d'une voix douce, presque triste…

« _ Heu… Sirius… Cassandra a… comment dire… passé toutes ces années… enfermées…

_ Enfermées ?

_ Oui, en quelque sorte…

_ Comment ça ? Explique-toi !

_ Tu te rappelles… après la mort de James et Lily… »

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent, il se leva :

« _ Je l'avais réveillée ! Comment…

_ Quand elle a appris ce qui t'était arrivé, elle était encore faible et elle n'a pas supporté…

_ NON !! » Sirius secouait sa tête.

« _ Qu'ai-je fait ? Oh ! Cassie ! » Il s'était pris la tête entre les mains.

Remus s'approcha et déposa une main sur son épaule.

« _ Tu dois lui expliquer… et surtout t'excuser… Ton attitude a dû la faire souffrir…

_ Jamais elle ne me pardonnera !

_ Si, elle le fera et tu sais pourquoi ?

_ …

_ Parce qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer…

_ …

_ Rem' ?

_ Oui ?

_ Comment s'est-elle réveillée ?

_ Elle a réagi quand je lui ai dit que tu t'étais échappé d'Azkaban.

_ Merci, Rem'.

_ De rien.

Il se réveillait… Où était-il ? Il était allongé sur un lit, dans une chambre inconnue, en essayant de bouger, il sentit une chaleur sur sa main… Il tourna la tête en eut un mouvement de surprise, Cassandra ! Que faisait-elle ici ? Attend ! Hier soir, il était venu à Poudlard pour lui parler et… trou noir…

Cassandra bougea lentement, elle commençait à se réveiller. En relevant la tête, son regard croisa un autre regard où elle y lisait une lueur de malice. Il la trouvait si belle !

« _ Pourquoi souris-tu ?

_ Hein ? »

Elle posa sa main sur son front.

« _ Ça va… Ta fièvre est tombée… » Elle soupira de soulagement.

« _ Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! » Elle se releva.

Sirius la retint par le bras.

« _ Cassie… Pardonne-moi…

_ De m'avoir fait aussi peur ?

_ Entre autre… mais aussi pour mon comportement la dernière fois… tu sais… j'ai été un idiot…

_ Non… Tu es toujours un idiot… »

Elle s'était retournée, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle avait un air si… Sirius ne put y résister, il l'attira vers lui et la prit dans ses bras.

« _ Pardonne-moi…

_ …

_ Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié…

_ Comment… » Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

_ Je croyais que tu avais refais ta vie… avec un autre… et rien que d'y penser, ça me rendait malade !

_ Sirius…

_ Et puis, Remus m'a passé un de ces savons ! Si tu avais vu ! » Ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Cette remarque fit sourire Cassandra, elle se blottit davantage dans ces bras si chaleureux…

« _ Cassie…

_ Hum ?

_ Tu me pardonnes ? »

Elle le regarda, il lui faisait ses yeux de chien battu, comment pouvait-elle lui résister ?

Elle posa ses mains autour de son cou et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle voulut se détacher, Sirius ne la laissa pas faire, il l'embrassa, approfondissant un baiser auquel elle répondit immédiatement.

Le baiser ne s'arrêta qu'après un instant, lorsqu'ils furent à court d'air. Ils se quittèrent à contre-cœur. Pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, ils se regardèrent dans le fond des yeux… Après tant d'années, ils se retrouvaient… et chacun lisait dans les yeux de l'autre de l'amour, de la tendresse… c'était le même regard que dans leurs souvenirs, les plus beaux et les plus chers…

**Attention ! A partir de là, c'est un peu plus détaillé, alors les enfants, allez vous coucher ! Je vous aurais prévenu ! Ça n'apporte pas spécialement de détails importants mais j'avais envie d'écrire une telle scène !**

Sirius lui caressa le visage, Cassandra ferma les yeux… Elle sentait une douce chaleur émaner de ce contact, elle se laissa envahir… Il recommença à l'embrasser… d'abord sur les lèvres, ces lèvres si douces et si sucrées… il se fit ensuite un chemin vers son oreille, traçant une ligne à l'aide de ses baisers brûlants… Arrivé à l'oreille, il lui mordilla délicatement le lobe… Elle gémit, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se recula et la regarda… Comment faisait-elle ? Comment faisait-elle pour rester aussi belle ? Et aussi désirable ? Elle ouvrit les yeux ne sentant plus les baisers de Sirius. Il la regardait, une lueur rêveuse dans les yeux. Elle sourit. Il avait changé mais au fond il restait le Sirius qu'elle aimait… Elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa, ouvrant la bouche, écartant les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Elle se sentit flotter lorsqu'elle sentit que sa langue touchait la sienne et que les deux se mêlaient. Elle gêmit…

« _ Cassie… » Murmura t-il la voix enrouée.

« _ Chut ! Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit, il se trouvait au-dessus d'elle et lui caressait le visage…

« _ Sirius…

_ Oui ?

_ Arrêtes de me faire languir !

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ J'en ai envie ! »

Elle le bascula et se retrouva en position dominante, elle le regarda, une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux azur. Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis descendit… Elle lui retira son haut et commença à parcourir son torse de baisers légers. Cette exploration lui amena des soupirs et des gémissements… Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir de la toucher, de l'embrasser… Il lui retira ses vêtements l'un après l'autre, parsemant de baisers chaque partie du corps qu'il dévoilait… Elle gémissait de plus en plus et avait très chaud. Lorsqu'il s'aventura entre ses jambes, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Sirius, c'était Sirius, il ne lui fera pas de mal, il l'aimait, elle le savait et elle aussi l'aimait…

Elle se tendit un instant au moment où il entra en elle mais sa douceur et sa tendresse la rassura aussitôt. Alors qu'il faisait des va et vient, d'abord, lentement, puis, de plus en plus vite, elle se laissa envahir par la vague de chaleur qui montait en elle… Ils furent réellement unis, un court et bref instant, mais qui dura comme une éternité pour ces deux êtres, si longtemps séparés par les aléas de la vie…

PS : Finalement, je ne vais pas espacer les mises à jour. (désolée si je vous ai inquiété…)

Je n'aime pas me limiter et poser des ultimatums, genre tant de reviews sinon pas de chapitre !

Après tout, avec ou sans reviews, j'écrirais mon histoire jusqu'à la fin car je l'écris pour moi ! Tant mieux si d'autres en profitent ! C'est en partie pour ça que je la publie !

Dans ce chapitre, j'y ai glissé des détails sur les relations entre les personnages pour l'avenir (c'est vraiment très sous-entendus, donc c'est normal si personne n'a rien remarqué).

La seule relation explicite est : Cassandra/Sirius (NON ! Sans blague !). Hé, oui ! Ils ont un passé en commun, ce ne sont pas justes des simples connaissances voire des amis ! C'est la première fois que j'écris un tel passage (il est classé R je crois et je ne suis peut-être pas douée, qu'en dîtes-vous ?).

Vous attendrissez pas trop vite, la suite est… comment dire… moins romantique… plus cruelle…

Bye.


	5. Amitié et précisions

Les souvenirs du passé

Disclamer : Tout à Vous-Savez-Qui…

5e année pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Cassandra Winter et Sirius Black se sont enfin expliqués et retrouvés ! Mais peut-on échapper à son passé ?

            **Chapitre 5 : Amitié et précisions.**

Le mois de novembre se passa sur un petit nuage pour Cassandra Winter, d'ailleurs tout le monde avait remarqué le sourire sur son visage (cela l'embellissait !) et son air un peu rêveur. Personne ne s'en plaignait ! En effet, cela n'affectait en rien ses cours, les élèves avaient droit à des compliments et à des sourires et ses collègues bien que surpris par ce brusque changement de comportement (elle restait souvent à l'écart, perdue dans ses souvenirs…) découvraient une personne simple et joyeuse.

Ah ! L'amour ! Quand on est heureux, on flotte !

Sirius et elle se voyaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Sirius partant pour des missions de Dumbledore ou allant rendre visite à Remus Lupin (pendant les périodes de Lune), Cassandra attendait son retour avec impatience. Ils avaient tant de temps à rattraper ! Les moments qu'ils passaient ensembles étaient si rares et si courts !

Harry n'avait pas pu revoir Sirius depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et ne l'avait donc pas remercié pour ses conseils. Ils avaient réussi à mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie. Il décida donc de lui envoyer Hedwige pour lui expliquer les évènements récents : Sa décision d'inviter Cho qui avait accepté, le Bal d'Halloween, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient après cette soirée…

Harry pensait connaître ses propres sentiments, il avait tort.

Son amour pour Cho n'était en fait que de l'admiration en partie pour sa beauté. Le Bal lui permit de mieux faire connaissance avec elle et de se trouver des affinités avec elle, surtout en Quidditch ! Il avait appris qu'elle avait été élue capitaine de Serdaigle ce qui était une information à ne pas négliger quand on était capitaine de Gryffondor, cela en vue du prochain mach de la saison qui verrait s'affronter les deux maisons (mi-décembre).

En parlant avec elle, Harry se sentait bien, Cho était jolie, intelligente… mais Harry ne se sentait plus attirée par elle. Ils avaient parlé de Cédric et ils avaient mis les choses au point : Cho avait aimé Cédric et elle avait du mal à l'oublier, ce que Harry comprenait (pour lui aussi le souvenir du jeune homme était présent).

Cho découvrit en Harry un ami qui l'écoutait et la comprenait et elle ne le tenait en rien responsable de la mort du jeune élève de Pouffsouffle. Au contraire, elle le remerciait d'avoir ramené son corps, elle avait ainsi pu lui faire ses adieux…

Ce Bal marquait le début d'une amitié entre eux, une amitié sincère et profonde.

Pour Ron et Hermione, la soirée fut un peu plus mouvementée : Après un début tendu, ils ne purent se parler sans se disputer ! (heureusement que Harry et Cho n'étaient pas loin !). Ron était énervé, il trouvait que Neville n'était pas assez éloigné de Ginny.

« _ Ça se danse pas aussi près !

_ Ron ! C'est un slow ! »

Cela se détendit par la suite mais un peu tard au goût d'Hermione ('C'est pas trop tôt !'). Ron lui proposa une promenade, elle accepta et ils allèrent donc prendre un peu d'air dans les jardins. Pendant leur sortie, ils mirent les choses au point :

« _ Ron ?

_ Hum ?

_ Ecoute… je… tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre !

_ Quoi ?

_ Nous… nous deux !

_ Nous deux ?

_ Oui ! Notre relation ! Réfléchis ! Tout cela ne mène à rien !

_ C'est ce que tu penses ?

_ On arrête pas de se disputer ! Si Harry n'était pas là, on se serait déjà entre-tuer !

_ C'est vrai, mais…

_ Ron… Ces derniers temps, je me suis posé beaucoup de questions… sur moi… sur toi…

_ Et ?

_ Je ne pense pas t'aimer… enfin pas comme ça !

_ Et ?

_ Je pense qu'on devrait rester amis… »

Hermione le regarda anxieuse, elle craignait sa réaction, Ron réagissait mal quand il était vexé mais elle fut surprise de ce qu'elle lit sur le visage du jeune homme : Rien ! Il semblait avoir très bien encaissé la nouvelle, il poussa un soupir.

« _ Herm'… C'est confus… Je… Peux-tu me laisser quelques jours de réflexion ?

_ Quelques jours ?

_ Oui, s'il te plaît…

_ Je… D'accord. »

Lorsqu'elle avait eu le courage de tout lui avouer, elle s'attendait à tout, sa colère, ses cris… pas à ce calme, cette maturité… Ron aurait-il grandi ?

Pour Ron, cela avait été une discussion étrange : Hermione avait soulevé LE problème ! Un problème qu'il refusait de voir, il ne voulait pas bouleverser sa vie ! Oui, il tenait à son train-train quotidien ! Sa vie d'élève insouciant ! Mais les années passaient et ils devaient grandir ! Sans doute plus vite que les autres puisque son meilleur ami était sans arrêt en danger de mort !

Il devait penser à sa relation avec Hermione… Elle était sa meilleure amie, représentait-elle plus ? Il l'aimait, ça il en était sûr mais de quelle manière était cet amour ? Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il la voulait à ses côtés pendant tout le reste de sa vie, mais à quel titre ? En tant que femme ? Non. Au moment où il se posait cette question, la réponse devenait évidente. Il considérait Hermione comme un membre de sa famille, une sœur qu'on a envie de protéger et il était du genre très protecteur ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, sa réaction de l'année dernière était de la jalousie : Victor Krum avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Hermione, il l'avait presque accaparé ! Ron s'était senti délaissé et il ne l'avait pas supporté !

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron et Hermione finirent leur discussion :

« _ Herm' Je crois que tu as raison…

_ Ron…

_ Tu sais, j'ai été jaloux de Victor et j'ai cru…

_ Victor a été le premier garçon à s'intéresser à moi en tant que personne à part entière. Pour lui, j'étais autre chose qu'un cerveau désincarné…

_ Hermione !

_ J'ai été flattée qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

_ Tu l'aimais ?

_ Non. Il était prévenant et attentionné.

_ Je te considère comme une sœur…

_ C'est gentil.

_ Alors, si quelqu'un te fait le moindre mal, tu m'appelles ! Je me ferai un plaisir de lui refaire le visage, surtout si c'est Malefoy ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en pensant à la tête qu'aurait le Serpentard après le passage de la tornade rousse et impulsive que pouvait être Ron !

Décembre arriva et avec lui, la neige ainsi que le second match de Quidditch de la saison : Gryffondor/Serdaigle. C'était surtout le premier match de Ron en tant que gardien et le premier d'Harry en tant que capitaine ! Tous deux étaient très nerveux à l'approche du grand jour et il fallait toute la patience et le calme d'Hermione pour les rassurer.

Les entraînements se succédaient, l'équipe était soudée, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter mais cela ne rassurait pas Harry pour autant. Le jour à la fois tant attendu et tant redouté arriva enfin.

Le stade de Quidditch était plein : les Serpentards étaient venus pour analyser le jeu de leurs ennemis, les Pouffsouffles pour encourager les deux équipes (la maison était partagée). Quant aux deux autres maisons, les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles, chacune était venue pour soutenir son équipe avec enthousiasme. Les applaudissements commencèrent lorsque Lee Jordan, le commentateur du match, surveillé de très près (pas trop quand même !) par le professeur McGonagall, présenta les joueurs mais ils redoublèrent lorsque les-dits joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain.

La matinée avait été tendue, aucun membre de l'équipe des Gryffondors ne put avaler un morceau malgré l'effort de leurs camarades. Dans les vestiaires, l'équipe s'était réunie une dernière fois avant d'entrer sur le terrain, Harry dut prononcer un petit discours en tant que capitaine.

« _ Heu… Le grand jour est arrivé… Chacun sait qu'il a à faire… On s'est entraîné dur… Courage ! Faîtes de votre mieux…

_ Ouais, Harry ! Bien dit !

_ Vive les Gryffondors ! »

Les jumeaux venaient de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le match commença par la poignée de mains des deux capitaines : Cho et Harry se sourient et se souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de s'envoler.

Ce fut un match surprenant et serré : Chez les Gryffondors, les trois poursuiveuses jouaient en harmonie, les batteurs étaient en osmose (normal pour des jumeaux !) et le gardien très habile. Chez les Serdaigles, l'équipe se débrouillait plus que bien donnant du fil à retordre à ses adversaires.

Les deux équipes étant de force à peu près égales, le match serait alors départagé par les capitaines qui volaient au-dessus des autres. Ils tournaient en rond autour du terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Cho fut la première à le voir mais elle était à l'opposé du stade. Lorsque Harry le vit enfin, il fonça sans hésiter vers la petite balle dorée, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, l'attraper ! Cho avait foncé, essayant de rattraper son retard, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Harry mais ce dernier accéléra et enferma le Vif d'Or dans sa main avant de se poser sur le sol en douceur. Il avait foncé tête baissée en direction du sol, tout le monde retenait son souffle, les spectateurs comme les autres joueurs, et certains éclatèrent de joie quand Harry, un sourire radieux sur le visage, brandit la balle en or.

« _ Harry Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Gryffondor gagne le match sur le score de 210 à 50 ! Les Serdaigles se sont bien battus ! Applaudissons nos deux équipes qui nous ont donné un tel spectacle ! »

Tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillant à la fois la victoire des Gryffondors et la combativité déployée par les Serdaigles.

« _ Bravo, Harry !

_ Merci Cho ! Bravo à toi aussi ! Beau match ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main avant que Harry ne fut envahi par toute son équipe et ses camarades.

« _ Quel match !

_ Ouais, on s'est bien battu !

_ Hip, hip, hip, hourra pour notre capitaine !

_ Quel talent !

_ C'était plus de l'inconscience !

_ Ah ! On en fait plus des comme lui !

_ Bravo, champion ! »

Hermione félicitait ses amis quand elle entendit cette phrase ou plutôt ce mot. Elle se frappa le front.

« _ Mais bien sûr ! Quelle idiote !

_ Herm', ça va !

_ Oui, oui… Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

_ A quoi ?

_ Je vous laisse, je dois aller à la bibliothèque ! » Elle s'éloigna en courant en direction du château. Harry fronça les sourcils, il regarda Ron qui haussait les épaules.

« _ Cherche pas à comprendre ! Hermione et la bibliothèque, c'est inséparable ! »

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils se dirigèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondors où une fête était organisée.

Ils ne revirent Hermione ni à la fête, ni le reste du week-end…

Le lundi matin, Hermione arriva essoufflée en cours de potions, elle était à l'heure et elle affichait un sourire qui ne quitta pas son visage même après les réprimandes du professeur Rogue dû à sa tenue, la course l'ayant décoiffée.

Ron voulut lui poser des questions mais elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire en sifflotant légèrement pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer par le professeur de potions. Le manège continua en cours de défense contre les forces du mal où son sourire s'agrandit pendant qu'elle observait le professeur Winter.

Hermione ne quittait pas son sourire de tout le déjeuner… Cela exaspérait Ron !

Après qu'ils eurent mangé, elle leur fit signe de la suivre, elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune, puis vers son dortoir.

« _ Herm'… C'est le dortoir des filles…

_ Je sais mais il y a personne…

_ …

_ J'ai un truc important à vous dire…

_ Tu peux pas le dire dans la salle commune ?

_ Non, c'est à-propos de Winter…

_ Et ?

_ J'ai découvert autre chose sur elle…

_ Après tout ce temps ? » Hermione eut l'air vexé en entrant dans son dortoir et en se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait son lit.

« _ Si ça vous intéresse pas…

_ Si ! Vas-y, on t'écoute.

_ Voilà, après le match de Quidditch, j'ai entendu des paroles qui m'ont frappé…

_ Où est le rapport ?

_ J'y viens ! Vous vous rappelez la photo du bal avec Winter et ton père ? » Ils acquiescèrent pendant qu'elle leur remontrait la-dite photo.

« _ Ça m'a étonné de ne pas trouver d'autres infos sur elle et la solution était là sous mes yeux ! »

Elle leur désignait la légende 'James Potter et Cassandra Winter, notre couple de champion !'. Ron fronçait les sourcils et Harry réfléchissait.

« _ Le mot ! Vous voyez ! Notre couple de champion ! Ils étaient champions !

_ De quoi ?

_ Au début, je croyais que c'était pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons mais Gryffondor ne l'a pas gagné cette année-là !

_ Alors ?

_ Le Quidditch ! Ils jouaient tous les deux au Quidditch !

_ Tu es sûre !

_ Oui ! Ils étaient dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Winter était attrapeur et ton père poursuiveur !

_ …

_ C'est pas tout ! J'ai trouvé une photo ! Tenez ! »

La photo regroupait l'équipe en tenue : James portait la Coupe de Quidditch, il était entouré des ses équipiers, tous souriant. La légende annonçait : 'Félicitation à notre équipe de Quidditch préférée pour ses performances et sa victoire amplement méritée ! J'ai nommé :

            Notre joyeux batteur, Sirius Black !

            Notre intrépide poursuiveur, Maxime Dubois !

            Notre poursuiveuse de charme, Emma Littletown !

            Notre puissant batteur, Franck Londubat !

            Notre infranchissable gardien, Severus Rogue !

            Notre magnifique attrapeur, Cassandra Winter !

            Et sans oublier notre merveilleux capitaine, James Potter !'

Ron faillit avoir une attaque.

« _ Ro…Rogue ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu le savais ? Depuis quand ?

_ Je m'en doutais…

_ Il… il était à Gryffondor !

_ Oui, tu le vois bien !

_ Il doit y avoir une erreur ! » Ron regarda la photo de plus près, un jeune homme se tenait fièrement dans un coin de la photo, ce regard supérieur, ce nez crochu, ces cheveux gras, pas de doute, c'était Rogue ! Severus Rogue ! Leur professeur de potions ! Il avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle…

« _ Calme-toi, Ron ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

_ Comment est-il allé à Gryffondor ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, parfois Ron se comportait vraiment comme un enfant.

« _ Réfléchis ! La qualité première de la maison, c'était le courage !

_ On parle de Rogue !

_ Justement ! Rappelle-toi ! Il a été l'espion de Dumbledore auprès de Tu-sais-Qui ! Si c'est pas du courage, c'est quoi ?

_ De la folie ?

_ Ron ! »

Harry n'écoutait pas la dispute de ses amis, il regardait la photo, il regardait son père, il regardait son parrain… Ils avaient l'air si heureux ! Même Rogue avait l'air plus humain sur cette photo. Il remarqua que son père et Winter se souriaient. Sirius avait un bras passé autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et son père ! Pourquoi Sirius ne voulait pas lui en parler ? Elle avait l'air plus qu'une simple connaissance, qu'une simple camarade de maison, ils avaient l'air amis… Que s'était-il passé ?

PS : Hé oui ! Pour moi, Rogue était à Gryffondor ! L'explication d'Hermione tient la route et il y a autre chose ! Rappelez-vous que Sirius lui a dit comment arrêter le Saule-Cogneur un soir de pleine lune… Ma théorie est que si Rogue est à Gryffondor, ils avaient plus d'occasions de se parler sans éveiller les soupçons ! Imaginez pour l'époque un Gryffondor et un Serpentard faisant des messes basses ! (ils ne pouvaient pas s'afficher ensemble !).

Je n'ai jamais aimé le couple Hermione/Ron surtout la moitié Ron (remarquez que je suis gentille avec lui, c'est un miracle ! En même temps, c'est pas Peter !), pas plus Harry/Cho (je les vois mal ensemble avec le cadavre de Cédric au milieu !).

Merci aux lecteurs (il doit bien en rester !) et aux conseils (Marie-Jo, je ne m'inquiète pas puisque c'est mon petit plaisir à moi ! Je continuerai envers et contre tous !).

Bye


	6. Cadeaux et surprises

Les souvenirs du passé

Disclamer : Tout à Vous-Savez-Qui…

5e année pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. C'est Noël ! Ce jour-là est un jour de découverte ! Harry découvre une partie de son passé…

            **Chapitre 6 : Cadeaux et surprises.**

La neige ne cessait de tomber sur Poudlard revêtant le château d'un lumineux manteau blanc…

Les élèves étaient en vacances et peu étaient restés, beaucoup en profitant pour revoir leurs familles et passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec eux.

« _ Harry ! Allez, debout !

_ Hum… Laisse-moi dormir…

_ C'est Noël !

_ M'en fous…

_ HARRY !! »

Ron venait de tirer les rideaux de son lit et de lui retirer sa couverture.

Harry se retourna et consentit à ouvrir un œil, il voyait flou et referma aussitôt son œil, la lumière l'éblouissant.

« _ Allez, debout mon vieux !

_ Ron… Arrête de crier… »

Harry se redressa sur son lit, tâtonna sur sa table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes, lorsqu'il les eut trouvées, il les mit et réouvrit les yeux. Il vit son ami qui avait rejoint son lit sur lequel il s'était assis en tailleur et le regardait avec un grand sourire.

« _ Joyeux Noël, Harry !

_ Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Ron. »

Harry vit alors la pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Ensemble, ils commencèrent à les déballer.

Liste des cadeaux de Harry :

            Ron : Un abonnement au Quidditch Magazine.

            Hermione : Un livre sur 'Les grandes familles de sorcier'.

            Mme Weasley : Un pull noir à rayures vertes et un gâteau.

            Hagrid : Un dragon en miniature (un magyar à pointes).

            Dumbledore : Divers paquets de bonbons et de chocolats, moldus ou sorciers.

            Sirius et Remus : Un livre de Quidditch, '1001 techniques de l'attrapeur'.

Harry remarqua ensuite un paquet caché par les autres, un cadeau enveloppé de papier vert émeraude avec un ruban noir. Une carte y était attachée :

'Joyeux Noël, Harry ! Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas été là toutes ces années. Je n'ai sans doute aucune excuse à tes yeux pour tout ce que tu as dû souffrir du fait de mon absence. J'essaierai néanmoins de remplir la tâche que l'on m'a confiée c'est-à-dire te protéger. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira même s'il n'effacera pas toutes ces années de solitude. Je t'embrasse affectueusement. Ta marraine.'

Plus Harry avançait dans la lecture du mot, plus il fronçait les sourcils. Il était perplexe. _'J'ai une marraine ?'_ Ron le tira de ses pensées.

« Hey ! Harry ? Ça va ? »

Harry se saisit du cadeau, c'était un petit paquet rectangulaire. En enlevant le papier cadeau, il découvrit une sorte de boîte, un coffret avec divers symboles gravés dessus. La matière ressemblait à du bois mais le coffret était assez lourd et semblait résistant. Il était de couleur verte dégradant vers le noir (selon l'angle de vue et la lumière). En tentant de l'ouvrir, il découvrit un bout de parchemin glissé dans un coin.

_'Harry, le coffret te plaît-il ? J'ai pensé qu'il te correspondait à cause de la couleur de tes yeux et de celle de tes cheveux. Mon cadeau est à l'intérieur et je dois te prévenir qu'il est assez spécial. Tu devras d'abord suivre les instructions avant de le découvrir :_

_            Trouve un endroit calme où personne ne pourra te déranger._

_            Fais-toi accompagner de tes amis pour qu'il te soutienne (rassure-toi, ce n'est pas dangereux, c'est juste déroutant la première fois)._

_            Pour l'ouvrir, tu auras besoin de ta baguette que tu pointeras vers le coffret en prononçant ton nom (Harry James Potter)._

_            Fais attention, j'ai fait en sorte que seul toi (et moi) soient en mesure de l'ouvrir (question de sécurité)._

_            Si tu te méfies, confies-toi au professeur Dumbledore ou à ton parrain, Sirius Black, ou encore à Remus Lupin (si tu ne sais pas où est Sirius ou pour ne pas le mettre en danger)._

_PS : Si ce cadeau te plaît, je pourrais y apporter quelques modifications pour l'améliorer._

_Fais attention à toi mon petit Harry.'_

En descendant les escaliers, Harry pensait encore au cadeau. Ils virent Hermione qui les attendait impatiemment dans la salle commune, assise dans un fauteuil, près d'un feu allumé pour réchauffer la pièce.

« _ Enfin ! Que faisiez-vous ? Ça fait une heure que je vous attends ! » Elle remarqua la tête d'Harry.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je…

_ Il a reçu un cadeau bizarre ! Harry, montre-lui les lettres et va cherche la boîte pendant que je lui explique ! »

Harry obéit à Ron, il était surpris devant la lucidité de son ami, il remonta lentement les escaliers.

« _ Vas-tu m'expliquer ?

_ Lis. »

Hermione lut les deux parchemins, l'étonnement se lisait sur son visage au fil de sa lecture.

« _ Pas possible…

_ Ouais, toi aussi. C'est louche, non ? D'où elle sort cette marraine ?

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Harry ne peut pas avoir de marraine ! Ça n'existe pas !

_ N'importe quoi ! Ron, c'est normal chez les moldus de désigner un parrain ET une marraine pour son enfant !

_ Ah bon ? T'es sûre ?

_ Oui. C'est souvent une parente ou une amie de la famille… Ah, Harry ! »

Hermione se figea. Ron lui passa la main devant les yeux.

« _ Hé ! Ho !

_ Hein ? Oh, Harry ! C'est ça ton cadeau ! Sais-tu ce que c'est ? (les yeux brillants) J'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir une en vrai !

_ Heu… Herm' ? Tu te sens bien ?

_ Parfaitement ! (grand sourire) C'est un merveilleux cadeau !

_ Tu trouves ?

_ C'est une voirunes !

_ Une quoi ?

_ Une voirunes ! Vous ne connaissez pas ?

_ Non, on devrait ?

_ Bien sûr ! C'est un objet rare et ancien presque une légende !

_ Une légende ?

_ Oui, on dit que la pensine a été créé à partir de l'une d'elle.

_ Une pensine ?

_ C'est une sorte de bassin pour revoir le passé…

_ Harry, tu connais ?

_ Oui, Dumbledore en a une.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Herm' ! On s'égare…

_ Heu… oui. Alors une voirunes est rare parce que peu de sorciers en possèdent…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ La création d'un tel objet demande l'existence d'un don spécial…

_ Un don ? Tu veux dire comme Trelawney ?

_ Non, je lui ai demandé mais elle ne connaissait même pas leur existence ! (elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si cette ignorance était un sacrilège…)

_ Et ?

_ Il faut avoir une puissance magique très importante…

_ Tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui le peut ?

_ Non, ces coffrets ont une fonction particulière : Ils allègent la conscience.

_ Quoi ?

_ Les personnes possédant un don spécial sont souvent submergées par lui. Pour certains, le pouvoir consiste à lire dans les pensées des autres…

_ Cool !

_ Beaucoup sont devenus fous car ils n'ont pas réussi à maîtriser leur pouvoir…

_ Oh !

_ Leurs pouvoirs sont puissants mais dangereux. Lorsque le possesseur ne les contrôle pas, il devient un danger pour lui-même et pour les autres. Ta marraine doit savoir maîtriser ses pouvoirs puisqu'un tel coffret existe.

_ A quoi sert-il ?

_ Il permet d'enfermer des sentiments, des impressions et de les revivre. Cela soulage aussi lorsque le passé n'en pas le sien. Vas-tu l'essayer ?

_ Tu crois pas que c'est dangereux ?

_ On ne risque rien, ça vient de sa marraine !

_ Justement ! C'est peut-être un piège ! Ton envie de le tester t'aveugle !

_ Pas du tout !

_ …

_ Si on allait manger ? Je commence à avoir fin.

_ De toute manière, tu ne penses qu'à remplir ton estomac !

'Est-ce un piège de Voldemort ? Pourquoi me poursuit-il ? Je ne suis pas assez fort pour le battre alors pourquoi veut-il ma mort ? Je ne veux pas survivre, je veux vivre !'

Harry décida donc d'utiliser le coffret, il en avait assez d'attendre que la Mort vienne le chercher !

Après le petit déjeuner, ils s'isolèrent dans le dortoir des garçons.

Harry respira un grand coup, pointa sa baguette vers le coffret et dit 'Harry James Potter'. Le coffret trembla un moment avant de s'ouvrir, une lumière en jaillit et l'aveugla.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry se trouvait dans une chambre… une chambre d'hôpital…

Sur le lit était allongée une jeune femme au visage souriant, ses yeux, deux éclats verts qui brillaient, avaient du mal à contenir les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler d'un instant à l'autre, des larmes de joie… Sa tête était surmontée d'une longue chevelure aux reflets roux. Dans ses bras, elle tenait un bébé qui babillait joyeusement. L'enfant possédait les mêmes yeux que la jeune femme mais ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, il les tenait sûrement du jeune homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

« _ Il est magnifique… » Dit l'homme qui avait les cheveux ébouriffés.

« _ Quelle réussite ! Il a les yeux de sa mère ! Quel dommage qu'il ait la coiffure de son père ! » Dit une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleu azur qui se tenait de l'autre côté du lit.

« _ Hé ! » Le-dit père eut l'air choqué ce qui provoqua un rire général.

« _ C'est grâce à cela qu'il sera aussi irrésistible que moi ! » Dit le papa fièrement.

« _ Ça va ? Tes chevilles enflent pas trop ?

_ Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? » Demanda un jeune homme aux yeux et cheveux noirs qui regardaient l'altercation de ses amis, un sourire sur le visage.

« _ Harry James Potter. » Répondit la jeune mère en embrassant l'enfant.

Une lumière vive apparut de nouveau et Harry fut aveuglé.

Harry était en état de choc, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ils les avaient reconnus, dès qu'il les avait vus, ils savaient qui ils étaient… ce jeune couple souriant et ce bébé… Ses parents… il se rappelait encore l'image que lui avait renvoyée le miroir de Risèd lors de sa première année à Poudlard, le miroir qui montrait le désir le plus cher de toute personne qui le regardait, son reflet à lui… son image n'était pas seule… il se voyait entouré de personnes, des personnes de sa famille, des personnes qu'il aurait aimé connaître, avec qui il aurait aimé grandir, qu'il aurait aimé serrer dans ses bras… Avec ce miroir, il n'était plus un orphelin, il n'était plus seul… il était un enfant, un enfant que l'on soutenait dans tous les moments de sa vie et jusqu'à la fin… mais ce n'avait été qu'un rêve, le rêve d'un instant, un instant inoubliable qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur… il n'oubliait pas non plus l'année dernière où il avait vu la forme floue de ses parents sortir de deux baguettes liées… leurs sourires, le son de leurs voix, leurs regards…

« _ Harry ! Réponds ! » La voix de sa meilleure amie lui semblait lointaine, Hermione, d'une nature si calme et réfléchie avait l'air paniquée.

« _ Tu vois ! C'est un piège ! Mais bien sûr personne ne m'écoute !

_ Ron ! Arrêtes !

_ Quoi ?

_ Harry… Reviens-nous…

_ Je vais chercher Dumbledore !

_ S'il te plaît… ne nous laisse pas…

_ Je me dépêche !

_ On a besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de toi…

_ Ma…

_ Harry !

_ Maman…

_ … »

Ron revint avec le professeur McGonagall, étant la directrice de leur maison, ses appartements se trouvaient plus proche de la tour. Celle-ci se précipita vers Harry dès qu'elle le vit étendu par terre.

« _ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Il…

_ Miss Granger, reprenez-vous ! » On sentait dans sa voix de l'émotion qu'elle tâchait de cacher.

« _ Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Harry ouvrait les yeux.

« _ Professeur McGonagall ?

_ M.Potter ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Je… étourdi…

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Je…

_ Il a utilisé une voirunes…

_ Une… Comment vous l'êtes-vous procuré ?

_ C'est un cadeau…

_ De qui ?

_ De ma marraine…

_ Bien, reposez-vous, vous vous sentirez mieux après.

_ Merci… professeur.

_ C'est naturel mais faîtes plus attention la prochaine fois.

_ Oui. »

Le professeur les laissa quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'elle se fut assurée que Harry était étendu sur son lit et se reposerait.

En sortant de la tour, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait cru que le Seigneur des ténèbres attaquait lorsque Weasley était venu la chercher lui disant que Potter s'était évanoui dans le dortoir. En fin de compte, ce n'était qu'une voirunes… une voirunes… cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait entendu parlé d'un tel objet, cela faisait presque vingt ans… vingt longues années… Elle aurait dû s'y attendre… Après tout, Cassandra Winter était revenue à Poudlard et elle possédait toutes ses capacités…

Dans le dortoir, la conservation reprenait.

« _ Harry, ça va ?

_ Oui.

_ Ne nous refais pas une peur pareille !

_ Désolé.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Heu… je… j'étais…

_ Qu'as-tu vu ?

_ Mes parents… et moi…

_ Toi ?

_ Enfin… moi bébé…

_ …

_ Mes parents… Sirius… et…

_ Et ?

_ Une jeune fille… blonde… avec des yeux bleus… je…

_ Quoi ?

_ Winter !

_ Hein ?

_ C'est ça ! Winter était là ! » Harry s'était redressé. _'Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnu plus tôt ! Elle ressemblait à la photo ! Mais que faisait-elle là ?'_

« _ Harry ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

_ Oui.

_ Winter était là, comment ça ?

_ C'est le passé… j'ai assisté à une scène du passé… c'était dans une chambre d'hôpital… Il y avait mes parents, ma mère me tenait dans ses bras et il y avait aussi Sirius et Winter !

_ Winter ? Mais…

_ C'est elle !

_ Quoi ? Elle ? » Ron était largué. _'Un de ses amis pouvait-il lui expliquer ?'_

_ Oui ! Ron, Winter est sa marraine !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ça explique beaucoup de choses : Son comportement…

_ D'accord ! Mais alors pourquoi elle te l'a pas dit ? Pourquoi t'envoyer un tel cadeau ?

_ Je…

_ Il faudrait lui demander !

_ J'y vais !

_ Harry, tu ne peux pas !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Elle n'est pas là ! Elle est rentrée chez elle pour les fêtes !

_ Oh !

_ Va falloir attendre pour les explications ! »

PS : Je voulais le finir là mais je l'ai trouvé un peu court alors j'ai continué !

La rentrée arriva, Janvier était un mois encore sous la neige, des évènements bouleversèrent le cours de la vie à Poudlard…

La journée était belle et ensoleillée, elle avait passé de magnifiques vacances en compagnie de Remus…

« _ Rem' ! Je suis heureuse de te voir !

_ Cassie ! Moi aussi ! Tu as l'air en forme !

_ Contrairement à toi ! Ça va ?

_ Oui, c'est bientôt la pleine lune alors…

_ Je comprends… Sirius m'en avait parlé et c'est pour ça que je suis venue !

_ Où est-il ?

_ En mission !

_ Encore !

_ Tu le connais, il aime se rendre utile.

_ Oui.

_ J'ai une surprise pour toi !

_ Et c'est ?

_ Une surprise ! Je suis venue t'inviter à la maison !

_ Mais…

_ Pas de mais ! On a du temps à rattraper ! »

Elle l'avait entraîné pratiquement de force, elle lui avait juste laissé le temps de préparer une valise et elle l'avait enlevé ! Remus ne pouvait rien lui refuser, surtout quand elle lui faisait ces yeux… Sirius et elle avaient ça en commun, un regard qui faisait fondre toute résistance… enfin entre autres…

Ils allèrent vers le domaine Winter, la maison n'avait pas changé, tout était comme dans ses souvenirs…

C'était la pleine lune dans deux jours et Cassandra le savait… Elle savait que toutes ces années Remus avait dû souffrir d'être seul, seul durant ses transformations et en dehors… Elle voulait l'aider et elle savait comment. Les Winter… elle remerciait le nom qu'elle portait bien que par le passé, elle ait détesté appartenir à une telle famille avec un passé si chargé, cela lui avait apporté des malheurs mais cela avait ses bons côtés…

Remus passa les jours ou plutôt les nuits de sa transformation dans un état qu'il avait oublié, un état que seul Cassandra pouvait lui procurer, elle, la petite génie des potions et des remèdes en tout genre.

Sirius vint les retrouver et les talents de Cassandra furent plus qu'utiles ! Leur ami leur revint blessé ! En mission, il avait échappé à des mages noirs ! Seules son agilité et sa rapidité acquises après toutes ces années lui avaient permis de s'échapper mais ce fut juste… Cassandra le soigna et ne quitta pas son chevet durant sa convalescence ! La rentrée approchant, elle dut retourner à Poudlard, entre autres pour faire un rapport détaillé à Dumbledore, Sirius ne pouvant se déplacer.

Remus était resté pour s'occuper de lui, il l'avait promis à Cassandra quand celle-ci était partie à contre-cœur. Sirius trouvait que le loup-garou était plus vivant, moins morne… L'effet Cassandra…

Toutes ces journées passées, allongé sur un lit lui permit de réfléchir : Peter connaissait sa forme animagus, il était un traître, un mangemort, fidèle serviteur du Lord qui venait de renaître… Il n'était plus en sécurité, ni sous cette forme, ni sous l'autre… Il était traqué autant par les Aurors que par les Mages noirs. Les uns pensaient qu'il était un dangereux criminel en fuite et les autres voulaient atteindre son filleul à travers lui… _'A quoi puis-je être utile si je suis enfermé ? A quoi rime tout cela ?'_ C'était frustrant ! Il n'était plus une force, il était devenu une faiblesse ! Etait-il condamné à se cacher pour le reste de sa vie ? Quelle vie en perspective !

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Cassandra. Cassandra… sa Cassandra… sa Cassie… Quel genre de vie pouvait-il lui offrir ? Une vie sans avenir ? _'Je ne la mérite pas… mas pourtant je l'aime tellement… Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur… Oh, Cassie…'_ Que fallait-il faire ? Avec lui, sa vie sera faite de peur, peur du lendemain, peur qu'on le retrouve et de tristesse, tristesse de le voir mort un jour… Elle redoute et elle attend cet instant qui il en était sûr arrivera un jour mais quand ?

Une nouvelle année commençait, une année où Sirius venait de faire un choix, il venait de prendre la décision la plus difficile de toute sa vie… Et il regrettait déjà mais il se devait de le faire…

PS : Voilà ! Le voile est levé ! Le mystère Cassandra s'éclaircit ! (il faut en garder pour plus tard !).

Merci aux anciens et aux nouveaux ! (bienvenue Crystalia !).

Au fait, pour la voirunes, c'est une invention à moi ! Pas touche !

En fait, j'ai réfléchi mais je voulais pas faire comme Risèd (désir) parce que mon mot à l'envers sonnait pas génial ! Alors, j'ai fait une anagramme ! Non, je suis pas folle ! Oui vous connaissez ce mot ! Rappelez-vous ! Le principe, c'est prendre les lettres d'un mot et d'en reformer un autre avec elles !

J'ai choisi voirunes car ça a un double sens : Il y a la notion de voir, d'assister à un événement et 'runes' c'est pour les symboles gravés sur le coffret !

Mais où vais-je chercher tout ça ! Avez-vous deviné le mot ?

Prochain chapitre : Il y a de la tristesse (comme d'hab', je vous rappelle que j'écris un drame et que le pire est à venir !) et une petite surprise ou plutôt j'ai créé un nouveau perso, tout mimi ! (il est à croquer !).

Bye.


	7. Mauvaise et bonne nouvelles

Les souvenirs du passé

Disclamer : Tout à Vous-Savez-Qui…

5e année pour nos jeunes sorciers. Tristesse, joie, mélancolie ! Quand le passé revient et vous submerge…

            **Chapitre 7 : Mauvaise et bonne nouvelles.**

La rentrée était arrivée ! Les élèves, reposés, étaient rentrés de leurs vacances en famille. Les cours recommençaient et avec eux l'arrivée des BUSES qui marquaient les examens de la cinquième année à Poudlard pour tous les jeunes sorciers. Il était temps de réviser et les professeurs ne manquaient pas de le leur rappeler.

Cassandra Winter avait reçu ce jour-là un mot très court, sur le parchemin était écrit les mots suivants : _'Ce soir, minuit, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, te parler, important. S.B.'_ Ce mot la surprit. Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi à l'orée de la forêt interdite ? Que s'était-il passé ? Cassandra y réfléchit durant toute la journée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela la rendait nerveuse… elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Le soir-même, elle se prépara pour cette entrevue, un entretien qu'elle n'oublierait jamais… En approchant de l'orée de la forêt, elle vit un chien noir qui était couché sur ses pattes arrières, il semblait attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un… En la voyant, il se changea et reprit sa forme humaine, celle d'un sorcier aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Elle sourit et se jeta dans ses bras.

« _ Sirius ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir !

_ Ça va.

_ Tu devrais te reposer !

_ C'est rien.

_ Rien ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Peur de te perdre !

_ Désolé.

_ Ça va mieux maintenant que je suis dans tes bras ! Serre-moi fort… »

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra à ces paroles. Il ne pouvait plus reculer… il devait le faire… pour elle…

« _ Cassandra, je dois te parler… »

La jeune femme fut surprise à la fois par le ton sérieux et l'air grave de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Que se passait-il ? Un problème ? Elle se sentait nerveuse, le mauvais pressentiment revenait bien qu'elle tenta de le chasser. Rien à faire, il l'assaillait. Elle attendit anxieusement que son compagnon reprenne la parole.

« _ Cassandra… j'ai bien réfléchi et…

_ Et ?

_ Je… nous… »

Une alarme s'alluma en elle. Que voulait-il essayer de lui dire ? Pourquoi évitait-il son regard ? Sans s'en rendre compte, les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés et elle retenait son souffle dans l'attente… une attente qui semblait ne pas finir…

« _ On devrait se séparer… »

Un souffle, un murmure, il avait prononcé ces mots à voix basse, tellement basse… L'effet n'en fut que plus grand… Non, elle avait dû mal comprendre… elle… il ne… Elle le regarda, son regard à lui était tourné vers quelque chose, il ne la regardait même pas ! Il ne regardait pas la douleur qu'il lui faisait ! Il ne voyait pas ses larmes couler… Elle avait bien compris, il la quittait…

« _ Pourquoi ? » Fut sa seule réaction, elle ne pouvait pas parler, sa voix… elle avait dû mal à sortir un son de sa bouche… sa gorge était sèche… Ce mot… on pouvait y entendre les sanglots qui n'étaient pas loin… Elle allait éclater d'un instant à l'autre… elle ne pourrait pas se retenir… ça lui faisait trop mal…

« _ Je suis désolé… C'était une erreur… Nous n'aurions pas dû… Tout est de ma faute… Excuse-moi… »

'T'excuser ? Pour quoi ? Pour tous ces merveilleux moments qu'on a passé ensemble ? Pour tout le bonheur que cela m'a procuré ? Pour toute la joie que tu m'as apportée ?'

« _ Cassandra… C'est fini… Oublie-moi… »

'Génial ! Ma vie est finie ! Tu me demandes de t'oublier ! Ça fait des années que j'essaie et voilà le résultat ! Bravo ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Aie le courage de me regarder en face !'

« _ Je dois y aller… Adieu… »

'C'est tout ! Adieu ! Tu me quittes comme ça !' 

Sirius se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement, s'aventurant dans la forêt interdite.

Cassandra était clouée sur place, elle ne pouvait pas admettre la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, cela lui semblait tellement irréel !

'NON ! Reste ! Sirius ! NON !! Ne me laisse pas !' 

Sa voix, elle n'arrivait pas à parler, à crier… La surprise et le choc l'avaient bloquée ! Elle le regarda partir sans un geste, sans une parole… elle le suivit juste du regard, sa vue se brouillait, les larmes lui obscurcissaient la vision…

Lorsqu'il sortit de son champ de vision, elle s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, ses jambes refusaient de la porter… Flow s'approcha d'elle et frotta sa tête contre sa joue. Elle enlaça cette tête dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans cette fourrure où ses sanglots redoublèrent, où elle se lâcha, où elle laissa s'exprimer toutes ces émotions… Ce ne fut que larmes et sanglots pendant un moment…

Lorsqu'elle se calma légèrement, après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et épuisé toutes ses forces, Flow se détacha d'elle et se dirigea vers le château. _'Je reviens. Ne bouge pas.'_ Elle ne lui répondit pas, son regard était vide.

Flow revint rapidement, il était allé chercher de l'aide enfin pas qu'il en ait besoin mais ce secours serait plus approprié pour Cassandra car il était plus compréhensif, plus humain.

Lui, il avait remarqué la tristesse dans les yeux de Sirius, il souffrait sûrement autant voire plus que Cassandra parce qu'il avait pris la décision, il était responsable de ses actes, de la souffrance qu'il causait et il assumait entièrement. Le plus triste des deux serait le jeune homme car il serait seul, seul avec sa peine et sa douleur…

Flow avait ramené le professeur Dumbledore, la seule personne qu'il respectait un tant soit peu, il appréciait la sagesse et la connaissance de cet homme bien qu'il n'approuvait pas vraiment les choix et l'attitude du vieux sorcier vis-à-vis de tous les secrets qu'il détenait… Le directeur la releva doucement, elle n'opposa aucune résistance, il regarda autour de lui, il voyait des marques sur la neige, elle avait parlé à quelqu'un… Il ne voulut pas la questionner pour ne pas la brusquer, elle semblait en état de choc… Lentement mais sûrement il la ramena dans ses appartements où il l'allongea pour qu'elle se repose. La fatigue eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit rapidement. Il quitta la chambre, Flow sur ses talons.

Dans le salon, il s'installa sur le canapé et alluma le feu. Il allait apprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« _ Flow ?

'Elle a vu Sirius… Il l'a quitté… Fin de la discussion.'

_ Quoi ?

'Vous avez très bien entendu malgré votre grand âge ! Mieux vaudrait-il être sourd ?' 

_ Que…

'Pourquoi ? Demandez-lui. Il lui a parlé d'erreur. C'est tout.'

_ Je…

'Oui, c'est incroyable, inimaginable, tout ce que vous voudrez mais c'est vrai.'

_ Je vais vous laisser.

'Bien.'

_ Je repasserais demain. »

'Si vous le voyez, ne l'accabler pas, il souffre lui aussi, sans doute plus.'

Le lendemain, Cassandra ne put assurer ses cours, ni les jours suivants. Son état n'empirait pas mais elle réagissait à peine quand on lui parlait. Les plus dures maladies sont celles qui touchent l'âme, seul le temps peut les guérir et encore on n'en guérit jamais complètement…

Les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal furent assurés par le professeur Dumbledore lui-même. Il avait annoncé aux élèves que le professeur Winter était souffrant et que par conséquent elle n'était pas en mesure d'assurer ses cours aussi effectuerait-il l'intérim le temps qu'elle se rétablisse.

Harry avait été déçu d'apprendre l'absence du professeur Winter, plus que les autres, car lui il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser et il n'avait pas pu depuis la rentrée, des questions personnelles. Ces questions lui trottaient dans la tête et il n'arrivait pas à dormir toute une nuit. Il lui arrivait de se lever le matin avant l'aube et d'aller se promener sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ce n'était pas le seul souci qu'il avait, si seulement ! Ces derniers temps, sa cicatrice lui chauffait, c'était léger à chaque fois mais cela était de plus en plus fréquent et il savait ce que cela signifiait : Voldemort s'activait. D'ailleurs, depuis le début de l'année, Harry n'avait pas entendu parlé de lui, aucun fait étrange n'avait été signalé dans la Gazette du Sorcier, ça Harry le mettait sur le compte du Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, qui étouffait l'histoire de sa renaissance avec force et véhémence ! Mais que Dumbledore ne l'ait pas convoqué pour lui parler ! Voldemort ne l'avait pas oublié et il le savait, Harry craignait qu'il ne prépare un mauvais coup mais lequel ? Et pour quand ?

Un de ces matins, il revenait du terrain de Quidditch, rien de tel qu'un peu de vol pour se changer les idées et penser à autre chose, une chose basique, voler ! Sur son balai, il se sentait libre et seul au monde ! Quelle merveilleuse sensation ! Il vit une personne encapuchonnée se diriger vers le château, une personne qui venait de la forêt interdite ! Cette personne, Harry la reconnut, pas grâce à son visage dont il ne voyait même pas la couleur mais à l'animal qui la suivait, un magnifique loup, enfin du moins en apparence ! Le professeur Winter ! Que faisait-elle dans la forêt interdite ?

L'envie fut la plus forte et Harry la suivit discrètement prenant bien soin de se couvrir complètement avec sa cape. Il entra à sa suite dans ses appartements où elle retira sa cape. Harry lui trouva un air fatigué et il n'était pas le seul.

'Tu devrais aller te reposer, la nuit a été longue.'

« _ Oui et riche en rebondissements. »

Elle mit ses mains sur son ventre.

« _ Tu le savais ?

'Oui.'

_ Tu crois qu'il sera content ?

'Tu vas lui dire ?' 

_ Il a le droit de savoir, il est concerné.

'Plus maintenant, il me semble qu'en te quittant, il a renoncé à tout.'

_ Flow !

'Tu es fatiguée, va t'étendre.'

_ Tu crois que je vais le perdre ?

'Non.'

_ Tu es sûr ?

'Certain.'

_ Mais…

'Je n'étais pas à tes côtés, je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire.'

_ J'ai peur.

'Je ne te quitterais pas.'

_ Flow…

'Tu as besoin de repos.'

_ Tu as raison. »

Cassandra se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le regard de Flow la suivit, puis il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, il regardait dans le vide… Le vide ? Pas vraiment…

Harry sentait ce regard depuis un moment et maintenant il le voyait. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme quand Dumbledore et Maugrey Fol Œil l'avaient regardé, l'avaient fixé. Harry avait cru qu'ils voyaient à travers la cape et c'était vrai du moins pour Maugrey grâce à son œil magique. Là, cet être, cet animal le voyait, il en était sûr !

Flow se rapprochait lentement de l'endroit où il se tenait, Harry se figea, il allait être découvert !

La porte s'ouvrit et cela fit sursauter notre jeune homme, quelqu'un entra et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, c'était Dumbledore !

« _ Que se passe t-il ?

'A votre avis ?' 

« _ Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton dortoir. » Dit-il en fixant le vide où se tenait le jeune homme.

'Vous êtes bien protecteur envers lui.'

« _ Ai-je tort ?

'Au vu de tout ce que vous lui cacher, n'est-il pas en âge de comprendre ?' 

_ Pas encore.

'Vous ne pourrez pas repousser éternellement cela. Vous devrez tout lui révéler un beau jour.'

_ Je sais.

'C'est un adolescent, espérez qu'il ne vous en voudra pas ce jour-là.

_ Va, dépêche-toi, Harry. »

Harry acquiesça et sortit la cape d'invisibilité toujours sur le dos. Il venait d'assister à des scènes étranges, tout d'abord, le professeur Winter et Flow, ensuite le professeur Dumbledore et encore Flow. Il n'avait entendu que la moitié de chaque conversation, ne comprenant pas Flow et c'était plus qu'embrouillé. Il se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors, sans plus se soucier de ce qui venait de se passer…

Le lendemain, les élèves de Poudlard furent soulagés de voir que leurs cours de Défense contre les forces du mal étaient assurés par le professeur Winter. Pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas les cours du professeur Dumbledore, non, le vieux directeur était intéressant, étrange mais intéressant… Seulement le professeur Winter était apprécié par tous et ils s'inquiétaient de son absence qui commençait à durer…

Cassandra allait mieux, elle avait retrouvé de l'espoir, il grandissait doucement en elle…

Elle avait décidé d'organiser un cours spécial pour ses élèves, une classe de découverte pour rattraper le temps perdu. Son activité se déroulerait sur une journée mais elle avait besoin de l'accord du directeur (aucun problème), de celle du professeur Rogue (elle empiétait sur ses heures, c'était délicat…) et de l'aide de Rubeus Hagrid (il était ravi, n'enseigne t-il pas le Soin aux créatures magiques ?).

Elle organisa tout cela, convaincre Dumbledore et Hagrid (les Pouffsouffles et les Serdaigles avaient Soins aux créatures magiques ce jour-là) fut facile mais le professeur de Potions fut plus que réticent. Il fallut toute la diplomatie et l'autorité du directeur pour que le sorcier accepte à contre-cœur.

Le jour surprise arriva, elle l'avait annoncé à ses cinquièmes années (toutes maisons confondues).

Cassandra partit à l'aube, elle devait aller à la rencontre des créatures, invitées de Poudlard pour l'occasion, elle se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Elle n'avait annoncé à personne l'espèce des créatures qu'elle amènerait. Ce devait être une surprise ! Elle voulait les étonner !

Les élèves étaient impatients, personne ne savait ce qu'elle leur préparait. Dumbledore était resté mystérieux comme d'habitude et Hagrid ne savait pas. Cassandra avait jugé utile de ne pas lui dire pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, le demi-géant était gentil mais il lui arrivait de… comment dire… parler sans réfléchir… c'était alors un piètre gardien du secret mais un ami fidèle et dévoué.

Lorsque le professeur Winter sortit de la forêt, elle était seule. La déception se lisait sur tous les visages. Cassandra avait un faible sourire et demanda la parole :

« _ Je vous rassure, ils ont gentiment accepté de venir. Seulement, avant de les amener, il y a quelques petites règles à respecter pour ne pas les offenser. Tout d'abord, respectez-les, celui que je verrais avoir des propos ou des actes désobligeants sera immédiatement expulsé du cours, les excuses seront acceptées mais cela n'empêchera ni votre expulsion, ni de futures représailles de ma part. C'est à ma demande qu'elles ont acceptée, je ne tolérerais aucuns débordements. Compris ? »

Ses yeux survolèrent l'assemblée, certains hochaient la tête, tous étaient silencieux, on ne prenait pas à la légère ses paroles !

« _ Ensuite, ce ne sera pas à vous de faire le premier pas mais à elles. Formez des petits groupes et dispersez-vous sur le parc ! »

Les élèves obéirent en murmurant. Quelles créatures cela pouvait bien être ?

« _ Bien. Je reviens. »

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux lorsque le professeur Winter revint. Ils devaient rêver ! Comment avait-elle fait ? Elle leur amenait des licornes !

La licorne était un cheval possédant une corne torsadée sur la tête, c'est un animal légendaire ! Sa pureté a donné à son sang une vertu spéciale et très recherchée : Celui qui en boit acquiert l'immortalité ! Seulement, c'est un sacrilège de tuer une licorne ! Elles vivent en groupe mais aussi en couple, une union à vie… Elles sont très difficiles à approcher car elles se méfient des êtres humains… C'était ce que disait tous les livres du moins tous ceux qu'avait lu Hermione (et il y en avait !).

Certaines vivent dans la forêt interdite, Harry en avait vu une ou plutôt son cadavre lors d'une retenue en première année…

Une licorne attira particulièrement l'attention des élèves, elle se tenait près de leur professeur. Sa corne était dorée et brillait ! Toute sa corne ! Les autres licornes ne possédaient que quelques particules lumineuses.

« _ Je vous présente des licornes ! Ne soyez pas étonnés ce sont des vraies ! Elles vivent depuis toujours dans la forêt interdite, il est donc normal que personne ne les ait rencontrées parce que d'une part la forêt est interdite et que d'autre part, elles ne se montrent pas normalement aux yeux des hommes. Elles ont fait une exception pour aujourd'hui et je les remercie de la faveur qu'elles m'ont accordées !

_'Comment aurions-nous pu refuser ?'_

_ Néanmoins, tu n'étais pas obligée…

_'Cela me fait plaisir…'_

_ Merci. »

Le 'cours' commença, les élèves étaient anxieux et attendaient que les licornes s'approchent. Lentement, certaines se détachèrent pour se diriger vers des groupes d'élèves. Les élèves s'étaient regroupés par maison et par affinités. Harry se trouvait avec Ron, Hermione et Neville Londubat. Un autre groupe était formé par Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Plus loin se trouvaient les autres maisons dont les Serpentards. Harry vit que Drago Malefoy était avec Pansy Parkinson qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et avec ses éternels gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle (comment les distinguer ?).

Les licornes se dirigeaient vers les Pouffsouffles, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors mais aucune ne s'aventuraient du côté des Serpentards…

Cassandra savait que les licornes ne se laissaient approcher que par des êtres purs, des êtres innocents dont les mains ne sont tâchées d'aucun crime. Ce n'était pas forcément par des vierges car il existe des vierges à l'âme noire. Ne plus être vierge de corps ne signifie pas ne plus être innocent si cela a été un acte d'amour. Ainsi les licornes voient l'âme des gens, elles perçoivent les couleurs des êtres. Chaque personne est unique, chaque âme est personnelle…

Cassandra soupira. Les Serpentards… Elle regarda la licorne à la corne dorée et à la robe aussi blanche que la neige, la reine.

« _ Moonlight…

_'Je ne peux rien y faire… Ceux-là possèdent des zones d'ombre…'_

_ Mais elle n'est pas complètement noire ?

_'Non, mais les zones sont étendues.'_

_ Cela ne va pas leur plaire ! Ce sont des Serpentards, leur fierté va en prendre un coup !

_'Je vais y aller.'_

Cassandra se retourna vers la voix. Une licorne à la robe crème se tenait devant elle.

« _ Sunstar ! »

_'Cassandra.'_

_'Tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête…'_

_'C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes !'_ La licorne se dirigea vers le groupe habillé de vert et argent.

_'Il est impossible !'_

« _ Il n'a pas changé…

_'Malheureusement ! Starmoon suit de plus en plus son exemple !'_

_ Elle est adorable, c'est de son âge de s'amuser !

_'J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux licornaux !'_ (petit de la licorne, si quelqu'un a mieux…).

_ On croirait entendre ta mère ! »

Des bruits venaient des Serpentards.

« _ Je ferai mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il fait…

_'Il fait encore des siennes !'_

_ J'en ai bien peur ! »

Cassandra s'approcha de Sunstar.

« _ Que se passe t-il ?

_'Ce jeune homme blond est bien vantard !'_

_ M.Malefoy, qu'avez-vous fait ?

_ Rien. » Drago relevait fièrement la tête.

« _ Oh ! Vous insinuez donc que cette licorne ment ?

_ Tout à fait ! »

_'Quel aplomb ! Quelle audace !'_ Cassandra le regarda.

_ Il me rappelle quelqu'un !

_'Qui ?'_ Elle croisa les bras.

« _ Je ne sais bras. Une idée ?

_'Aucune.'_

_ Je devrais peut être demander à Moonlight, sa mémoire doit être plus…

_'Ne me compare pas à lui ! J'étais plus…'_

_ Inconscient ? »

_'Non ! Plus… J'avais plus de classe !'_

Cassandra ne put se retenir plus longtemps, elle éclata de rire, devenant ainsi le centre de tous les regards.

« _ Sûrement… Surtout… la fois où… » Entre-deux fous rires, elle parvint à articuler ces mots.

_'Que se passe t-il ?'_

_'Cassandra me comparait à ce jeune blond, je trouve que j'ai plus de style !'_

_'Vraiment ?'_

« _ Tu te rappelles… la fois où… il s'est retrouvé… » Cassandra se tenait le ventre.

_'Oh ! Mémorable !'_

_' Quoi ?'_

_'Toi ! Les quatre pattes en l'air que tu agitais ! Inoubliable !'_

La licorne crème eut l'air vexé.

« _ Sunstar… je… »

_'Laisse. Quand il raconte à Starmoon ses aventures et que je précise certains points, il fait cette tête.'_

_'Pas du tout !'_

_'Bouder n'est plus de ton âge !'_

_'Je ne boude pas !'_

Moonlight s'approcha de son compagnon et frotta sa tête contre la sienne.

_'Je t'aime malgré ton sale caractère.'_

Cassandra eut le cœur serré, ils étaient si proches, si heureux… Elle sourit, après tout, ils étaient ses amis…

Le cours se déroula sans aucun autre incident et les élèves furent obligés de se diriger vers le château, l'heure du déjeuner approchait ! Ils y allèrent mais en jetant de fréquents regards en arrière ! Jamais ils n'auraient l'occasion d'admirer des licornes ! Surtout de si près et de les caresser !

« _ Ça s'est bien passé !

_'Tu crois ?'_

_ Tout à fait.

_'Cassandra ?'_

_ Oui ?

_'Surveille le blond…'_

_ Malefoy ? Pourquoi ?

_'Son âme est divisée…'_

_ Que…

_'Il aura bientôt des choix à faire…'_

_ D'accord.

_'Garde un œil sur celui avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.'_

_ Harry ?

_'C'est le fils de James, non ?'_

_ Heu…

_'Il lui ressemble vraiment… pas seulement la tête… l'âme aussi…'_

_'Je ne pense pas, celle de James était plus claire…'_

_ Harry… a subi bien des épreuves depuis sa naissance…

_'Elles l'ont forgé mais il reste un enfant… qui a besoin d'être protégé…'_

_ Je sais.

_'Nous te laissons.'_

_'Reviens nous voir.'_

_ Promis. Bye. »

_'Fait attention à toi et à l'enfant en toi.'_

_'Ce sera un compagnon de jeu pour notre Starmoon !'_

Les licornes retournèrent vers la forêt interdite à la suite de leur chef.

L'après-midi avait été consacré à la mise au point de cette rencontre. La salle étant trop petite pour accueillir tous les élèves de cinquième année, Cassandra utilisa la grande salle.

« _ Bien, j'espère que cette expérience vous a plu ! »

Des 'oui' parcoururent la salle et des applaudissements suivirent.

« _ Merci ! Je vous rappelle que c'était un cours ! Je vous demande donc une étude détaillée sur les licornes ainsi que vos impressions lors de cette rencontre, ce que vous avez observé, ce que vous avez vu, ce que vous en avez conclu… Pas de longueur obligatoire mais je veux un travail personnel ! Des questions ?

_ Professeur ?

_ Oui ?

_ Vous les comprenez ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Mais… comment ?

_ C'est un secret ! » Elle avait posé son index sur sa bouche qui souriait.

« _ Si un étudiant découvre quelque chose, cela fera gagner des points à sa maison ! Sur ce, je vous laisse ! »

Cassandra fut retenu par certains élèves qui voulaient des précisions. Elle répondit à certaines questions mais en éludaient d'autres avec un sourire mystérieux…

PS : Oui, j'ai séparé un couple ! Encore ! J'avais un peu expliqué les raisons du choix de Sirius avant… donc vous étiez préparé ! (Qui ne se doutait de rien ?).

Cela se termine par une note plus joyeuse ! Et un heureux événement !

Certains passages sont peut être peu compréhensibles… Rassurez-vous, c'est voulu !

J'ai en chantier l'enfance et la scolarité de Cassandra ! Ah ! Poudlard, il y a 20 ans ! Que de souvenirs !

Mais pas avant d'avoir terminé celui-là ! Ce devrait pas durer trop longtemps ! Bah, oui ! On est en janvier et la fic se termine vers fin juin-début juillet ! Le meilleur (ou le pire) reste à venir !

Bye.


	8. Etonnement et sentiments

Les souvenirs du passé

Disclamer : Tout à Vous-Savez-Qui…

5e année pour nos jeunes sorciers. Un bal est organisé mais tout le monde ne va pas y aller !

            **Chapitre 8 : Etonnement et sentiments.**

Le mois de février arriva et avec lui les fontes de la neige et le retour du soleil !

Le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé un bal pour la Saint Valentin, la fête des amoureux !

Ce bal était le moment pour tous de se révéler, les amoureux transis prenaient leur courage à deux mains pour demander à l'élu de son cœur et à l'objet de ses pensées de l'accompagner !

Attention, seuls les personnes de sexe féminin pouvaient inviter ! Condition du directeur ! Encore une de ses lubies ! Pensaient les élèves qui s'y pliaient. La règle pour inviter était d'offrir des chocolats au garçon en question ! Pas de limites dans le nombre ! L'heureux élu devait y réfléchir et offrir une fleur à sa partenaire en signe d'accord !

Ce fut un véritable raz de marée humain qui déferla dans la boutique 'Honeydukes' lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Tous leurs chocolats partirent en quelques heures !

La semaine qui précéda le bal fut riche en rebondissements ! Dès le lundi matin, des chouettes s'engouffrèrent pour porter des boîtes de chocolat ! Comme dit le proverbe : Première arrivée, première servie !

Une table fut particulièrement envahie, que dis-je enterrée par les volatiles ! La table rouge et or, celle des Lions, les Gryffondors ! Le centre de ce phénomène ? Un jeune garçon de 15 ans, aux cheveux désordonnés (pourtant il les coiffe !), aux yeux d'un vert si profond (à damner un pion !) cachés derrière des lunettes rondes… Le dénommé Harry Potter ! A t-on encore besoin de le présenter ? Celui qu'on appelle le Survivant (The Survivor !), celui qui a survécu à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom (vous savez, celui qui est revenu d'entre les morts, à moins que même l'enfer n'en ait pas voulu !), le célèbre homme à la cicatrice ! (aussi appelé le balafré et le binoclard par certains dont je tairais le nom…).

Bref, notre jeune célébrité est aussi préfet ET attrapeur (accessoirement capitaine) de l'équipe de la maison du courage ! Champion de la dernière coupe des Trois-Sorciers, jeune, pas laids, pas niais… que demandez de plus ! Avec ça, timide et réservé ! Sans oublier que depuis son entrée à Poudlard il a dû enfreindre tout le règlement (on doit en être proche sinon) sans se faire prendre (quelque fois, enfin, personne n'est parfait !) mais chut ! Faut pas le dire ! Ne cassons pas sa réputation !

Cela attise forcément les jalousies très aiguisées ! Son pire ennemi ? Oh, un jeune homme blond de 15 ans aussi qui s'est senti offensé lorsque petit Harry a refusé son amitié ! C'était un honneur donné par Malefoy junior ! Drago Malefoy n'est pas laid et il le sait ! Blond, yeux gris-clairs, sourire satisfait, tête haute, nom connu ! Il est riche, il est adoré, respecté, il est aussi attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards, haute maison de l'ambition ! La tête n'enfle t-elle pas ? Cela ne se voit pas !

Il déteste Potter et sa clique, j'ai nommé un Weasley (Quelle horreur ! Les pauvres ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'étudier ! Ils sont justes bons à cirer les chaussures !) et une 'Sang-de-Bourbe' (Quelle idée d'admettre de tels êtres dans une enceinte sacrée ! Il n'y a que la pureté du sang qui fait la valeur !).

Ah, longue fruit d'une éducation où le nom est plus important que le mérite. Mais dans quel monde vivons-nous ?

Harry fut plus que surpris, il ne se savait pas aussi… comment dire… populaire ! D'accord, il était Harry Potter mais là… Il y avait des chocolats de filles qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Il était très gêné d'être à nouveau le centre de l'attention de la Grande Salle ! Il n'osait pas lever la tête pour ne pas croiser un regard, aucun regard, il savait qu'on le regardait et il aurait aimé avoir sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui ! Mais il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre… Que faire ? Au secours !

« _ Harry ? »

Ron, comment va t-il réagir ? Harry releva lentement les yeux, son meilleur ami avait un sourire sur le visage ! Pourquoi ?

« _ Harry ! T'as vu ? J'ai reçu des chocolats ! »

Quoi ? Harry avait dû mal comprendre. Ron et des chocolats ? Pas que Ron soit affreux, enfin Harry n'était pas une fille… Cela le soulagea.

« _ Hein ?

_ Harry, ça va ? »

Ah, Hermione ! Stabilité et calme ! Elle avait l'air inquiète et… autre chose…

« _ Oui.

_ Bien sûr qu'il va bien ! Tous ces chocolats ! Whoua ! Harry, Malefoy va en faire une jaunisse !

_ Ron !

_ Quoi ? Notre Harry est un bourreau des cœurs !

_ Tu parles de filles, de leurs sentiments, pas d'un vulgaire mouchoir que tu jettes après l'avoir utilisé ! »

Hermione se leva furieuse et quitta la Grande Salle laissant ses deux amis en plant.

« _ Ron, tu n'aurais pas dû…

_ Je sais, je sais… Ça m'a échappé !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Avoue que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit des chocolats !

_ Heu… non.

_ Alors on pourrait en profiter ! Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

_ …

_ Plus de soucis à se faire pour le bal ! »

Ron, toujours aussi terre à terre. Harry lui se demandait comment il dirait à toutes ses filles qu'il refusait leur invitation…

Que de soucis en perspectives ! Sa vie se compliquait et pas de la façon dont il l'imaginait ! Pourquoi ce n'était pas Voldemort ? Au moins, il aurait été préparé un tant soit peu avec leurs précédentes rencontres mais là…

Il avait besoin d'aide et la meilleure personne ne se trouvait pas en face de lui de toute évidence…

Ron inspectait les chocolats qu'il avait reçus et son sourire s'agrandissait…

Sirius ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son parrain et Harry ne voulait pas le déranger pour si peu, ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort, quoique…

Dumbledore ? Il se voyait mal parlé de sa vie sentimentale au vieil homme dont l'expérience personnelle ne devait pas dater d'hier…

Cho ? Elle devait avoir d'autres soucis en tête… Lui avait-elle envoyé des chocolats ? Il se le demandait, il devait ouvrir tous les paquets et lire tous les mots, des heures fructueuses s'annonçaient !

Hermione ? Elle avait l'air assez fâchée en partant, mieux valait ne pas se frotter à elle pour l'instant…

Harry s'isola dans sa chambre avec Ron dans l'après-midi.  Comme il s'y attendait, Malefoy ne l'avait pas raté ! Mais Ron, content, avait trouvé la réplique qui clouait le bec au fier Serpentard. Enfin, une journée sans insulter Malefoy n'était pas une journée ! Enfin pour Ron !

Harry avait réussi tant bien que mal à monter tous les chocolats dans le dortoir, il les étala sans ménagements sur son lit et entreprit de s'attaquer à la petite montagne que cela faisait. Se sont-elles toutes données le mot pour le lui donner aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas demain ? Ou un autre jour ? Ou jamais ?

Harry soupira et prit une boîte. Des chocolats, tiens ? Ah, un mot ! _'A Harry Potter, notre sauveur !'_ Ça commence bien ! _'Serais-tu libre pour le bal ? Constance McPhar'_ Qui ? Harry prit une plume et un parchemin et entreprit de faire la liste de toutes les filles qui lui avait envoyé des mots, des boîtes, et de demander ensuite aux autres s'ils les connaissaient. Harry doutait d'en connaître au moins une. Il ne parlait qu'à peu de filles, en fait, il les comptabilisait facilement : Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Lavande, Parvati… soit quoi 8 filles au total ! Dont une meilleure amie, la sœur de son meilleur ami, une amie, ses équipières au Quidditch et des camarades de classe ! Les relations de Harry avec la gente féminine étaient plus que réduites ! Il continua d'ouvrir les paquets, de lire les messages et de noter les différents noms… Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y avait autant de filles à Poudlard et qu'elles s'intéressaient à lui ! Il finit épuisé ! 25 noms, la plupart inconnu, d'autres familiers mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage dessus.

Malheureusement (heureusement ?) pour Harry la semaine allait être difficile ! Le lendemain, d'autres chouettes arrivèrent ! Et le rituel recommença… Le soir, il demandait aux autres Gryffondors s'ils connaissaient les filles et la liste s'allongeait ! Harry devait aller voir chaque fille pour refuser ! Il devait le faire gentiment mais fermement… Il commençait à en avoir marre ! Tout ça pour un bal ! Tout ça car il était Harry Potter !

La veille du bal, au dîner, il se prenait la tête entre les mains. Quelle semaine ! Elle avait passé si vite ! Il ne se rendait même pas compte que le lendemain, jour du bal, il se retrouvait sans cavalière ! Il avait refusé toutes les invitations sans exceptions ! D'ailleurs, c'était le cadet de ses soucis ! Il ne voulait pas y aller ! La Saint Valentin ! Avait-on besoin d'un jour spécial pour annoncer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ?

Harry n'avait jamais vu Ron aussi joyeux, enfin si une fois, quand Malefoy avait été transformé en furet ! Souvenir impérissable ! Ron parlait la bouche pleine (très élégant !) de sa journée, de demain, du bal, de sa cavalière… Harry l'écoutait sans rien dire. Cela faisait des jours que ça durait !

Ron avait fait la connaissance d'une fille, une Pouffsouffle de cinquième année, Adeline Montjoie. Elle était jeune, jolie, timide et lui avait écrit une lettre qu'Harry avait trouvée très émouvante. Elle lui disait qu'elle l'avait remarqué depuis leur première année car le professeur Dumbledore avait donné à Ron des points pour une partie d'échec très bien jouée. Elle adorait les échecs, elle y jouait tous les jours ! Elle l'avait observée au long des années et elle avait saisi la chance qui se présentait cette année pour lui écrire et l'inviter au bal. Ron ne la connaissait que de vue et en allant lui parler du bal, leur conversation dériva vite vers les échecs et le Quidditch ! Encore un autre point en commun, elle était fan des Canons de Chudley ! Elle félicita Ron pour le match contre les Serdaigles ce qui le fit rougir ! (on avait du mal à distinguer les cheveux du visage !) Une grande histoire commençait !

Harry leva la tête et observa le plafond, la nuit était tombée et les étoiles éclairaient le ciel. Il avait envie de prendre l'air. Il sortit discrètement de table et se dirigea vers la Tour des Gryffondors, vers son dortoir où il prit sa cape invisible et ressortit.

La nuit était magnifique, il faisait frais et le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, un vent annonçant la fin de l'hiver…

Il marchait dans le parc de Poudlard quand il vit une silhouette au loin. Une fine silhouette qui se mouvait vers la forêt interdite. Harry se rapprocha pour voir le professeur Winter. Il devait saisir l'occasion !

« _ Professeur Winter ! »

Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne.

'Le jeune Potter sous la cape d'invisibilité.'

« _ Potter ? Où êtes-vous ? »

Harry retira la cape, il avait oublié qu'il la portait mais comment elle l'avait reconnu ? Elle fut surprise de le voir apparaître, sortant de nulle part.

« _ Excusez-moi… mais puis-je vous parler ?

_ Maintenant ?

_ Oui, si je vous dérange…

_ Non, j'avais l'intention de rendre visite aux licornes mais ce doit être important.

_ C'est au sujet de mon père…

_ Oh ! C'est n'est pas l'endroit idéal, suivez-moi ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers ses appartements, s'assirent sur le canapé et silence.

« _ Je vous écoute.

_ J'ai beaucoup de questions et…

_ Posez-les.

_ Vous avez connu mon père ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous l'avez bien connu ?

_ En effet, James et moi sommes presque amis d'enfance. Nous nous sommes connus avant notre entrée à Poudlard.

_ Alors, ma mère…

_ Aussi… J'ai connu Lily…

_ Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

_ Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ?

_ Oui !

_ Tu aurais aimé que je débarque un beau matin en disant 'Surprise !'

_ Vous êtes ma marraine !

_ Justement ! Je ne voulais pas m'imposer dans ta vie !

_ Je…

_ Harry… J'ai connu tes parents… Les perdre fut pour moi plus qu'une déchirure… une blessure qui ne se fermera jamais… Je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de toi pendant toutes ces années… alors revenir dans ta vie… je ne sais pas si tu me le pardonneras un jour…

_ …

_ Tu as tellement grandi… tu n'es plus ni un bébé, ni un enfant… As-tu encore besoin de moi ?

_ … Oui.

_ Alors, je serais à tes côtés. »

Harry pleurait, les larmes coulant le long de son visage, sa vue s'embrouillait… Cassandra se leva et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Harry ressentait ces bras autour de lui, l'entourant, il sentait cette douceur, un parfum, une chaleur l'envahit petit à petit… il retombait en enfance, il devenait un petit garçon dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour lui, Harry… Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans prononcer un mot, le silence et le regard parlant pour eux, ils en disaient longs…

« _ Alors, que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Tout.

_ Ça risque de prendre du temps mais un jour tu sauras.

_ Le cadeau.

_ La voirunes ?

_ Oui…

_ As-tu aimé ?

_ Beaucoup, c'était…

_ Le jour de ta naissance. Un jour qui a changé toutes nos vies.

_ Je…

_ Je t'y mettrais d'autres passages…

_ Merci.

_ Ne me remercie pas, Harry… Cela fait partie de ton héritage…

_ Mon héritage ?

_ Oui, James et Lily m'ont donné cette tâche.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Celle de te transmettre leurs vies, leurs souvenirs, ceux qu'ils étaient si jamais ils leur arrivaient quelque chose…

_ …

_ Peu de personne connaît mes pouvoirs…

_ Peter…

_ Quoi ?

_ Peter Pettigrew le savait ?

_ Oui… Tu sais… ton père avait une entière confiance en ses amis… et moi je lui faisais confiance…

_ Mais…

_ Je sais… C'est le traître…

_ Vous êtes en danger !

_ Calme-toi… Peter… ne peut pas me faire plus de mal qu'il ne m'en a déjà fait…

_ Donc, pour Sirius…

_ Oui… »

Son visage s'était assombrit à la mention de ces deux noms mais pour des raisons différentes : Peter avait détruit leurs vies à tous et Sirius, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Il l'évitait, ne répondait pas à ses messages, à ses lettres, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux soir, à l'orée de la forêt… Elle ne lui avait même pas annoncé pour le bébé… Tirait-il un trait sur elle ? Tentait-il de l'oublier ?

Harry ne quitta ses appartements que vers minuit, ils avaient tellement parlé !

Lorsque Harry entra dans la salle commune, le feu s'éteignait dans la cheminée, il semblait n'y avoir personne enfin c'est ce que Harry croyait.

Il s'installa sur le canapé devant la cheminée et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Quelle soirée ! Il se sentait léger ! Enfin, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui parlait de ses parents ! Il ne remarqua pas une forme approcher et s'installer à ses côtés. Cela le surprit d'entendre une voix.

« _ Harry… tu ne dors pas ?

_ Je n'ai pas sommeil.

_ Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

_ Non, rassure-toi Herm' ce n'est pas Voldemort.

_ …

_ J'ai parlé avec Cassandra Winter…

_ Ah…

_ On a longtemps discuté… »

Hermione regardait son ami, son meilleur ami… Harry Potter… La lumière du feu éclairait son visage… Il était heureux… il souriait en lui racontant sa conversation, en lui parlant de ses parents… Son regard était si doux… si mélancolique… Sa voix était un murmure…

« _ Et toi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Il est tard.

_ J'avais du travail…

_ Tu devrais aller dormir pour ne pas être fatiguée demain…

_ Ça ira.

_ Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu avais invité pour le Bal ?

_ …

_ Je le connais ?

_ …

_ Herm' ?

_ Je… je n'y vais pas…

_ Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas libre ?

_ Je ne l'ai demandé à personne…

_ Si c'est Ron…

_ Non, il n'y a rien entre Ron et moi…

_ Et si tu venais avec moi ?

_ Hein ?

_ J'avais pensé aller voir le professeur Winter mais tu peux venir !

_ Je… je ne voudrais pas déranger…

_ Herm', tu es ma meilleure amie ! Tu vas pas rester seule ! Ça me ferait plaisir !

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Tout à fait !

_ Bon, d'accord.

_ Parfait ! On se voit demain ! Bonne nuit Herm' !

_ Bonne nuit Harry. »

Hermione le regarda monter les escaliers, lui faisant un petit signe. Elle devait se calmer, elle avait cru un instant qu'il l'invitait au bal ! Mince espoir vite éteint ! Elle n'était qu'une amie à ses yeux, sa meilleure amie qui plus est ! Ressaisis-toi ! C'est Harry ! Justement, c'était Harry ! Ses yeux, son sourire, son courage face à tout ce qui lui arrive ! Elle aimerait l'aider, le soutenir, partager ne serait-ce qu'un peu de son fardeau, de sa peine ! Cette semaine, elle n'avait pas réussi à lui parler ! Il avait reçu tant de lettres ! Elle avait été jalouse de toutes ces filles qui avaient eu le courage de se lancer ! Elle était une Gryffondor ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui dire ? Elle poussa un long soupir. Oh, Harry ! Si tu savais !

Tout le monde se préparait pour le bal. Tout le monde ? Presque ! Hormis les quatre premières années qui n'étaient pas autorisés à y aller, il y avait aussi deux personnes, un garçon et une fille qui n'assisteraient pas au bal. La raison ? Ils n'en éprouvaient pas l'envie ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disaient à leurs amis qui se préparaient !

Pendant que tous leurs joyeux camarades se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, décorée pour l'occasion en rouge avec des cœurs éparpillés un peu partout, la décoration ressemblait à celle du Bal d'Halloween avec un changement des couleurs dominantes (rouge et blanc) et le thème (l'amour !), nos deux jeunes amis se dirigèrent vers les appartements du professeur Winter.

Elle les reçut avec le sourire et les invita à entrer. Elle avait préparé une table pour trois, un dîner tranquille. Le dîner fut en lui-même assez agité, chacun racontant une histoire incroyable mais qui était arrivé. Cassandra fut la plus douée, ses histoires portaient sur les fameux Maraudeurs et leurs aventures rocambolesques ! Sept années à Poudlard ! Quelle chance qu'ils n'aient pas fait exploser le château !

Harry s'entendait bien avec elle. Sa marraine était quelqu'un de si ouverte et compréhensive ! Quelques heures passées ensembles et on pouvait croire qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés ! Harry lui avait raconté ses premières années à Poudlard, ce qui lui était arrivé, ses impressions… tout. Jamais il ne s'était autant livré à quelqu'un pas même à Ron ou à Hermione ! Cassandra l'écoutait sans rien dire, seul son regard changeait de couleur passant du bleu ciel (il parlait de sa rencontre avec Hagrid) au bleu nuit (à la mention de la mort de Cédric).

Hermione assistait à la conversation et y participait parfois pour préciser certains points. Elle restait silencieuse la plupart du temps, observant ces deux êtres qui s'étaient retrouvés après tant d'années… Elle avait un pincement au cœur. Cette femme était la marraine d'Harry, elle occuperait de son temps, sûrement beaucoup de son temps, elle savait que Harry, que son plus grand rêve était de connaître ses parents… et Cassandra pouvait lui en parler pendant des heures… Elle avait l'impression de le perdre… Elle avait peur, plus que lors du Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers où il avait disparu sans laisser de traces, plus que lorsqu'elle avait appris ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière, plus que toutes ces années qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés. Cette femme était entrée dans leurs vies et elle les avait bouleversés…

Quand Harry eut fini, Cassandra lui demanda s'il voulait bien aller aux cuisines pour aller chercher une chose qu'elle y avait laissé. Il accepta et sortit laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

« _ Hermione… Parlez-moi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous savez ce qui énervait le plus mes amis, hormis James qui s'y était habitué ?

_ Heu…

_ Mon pouvoir ! Il me permet d'être à l'écoute des autres mais surtout j'ai appris à lire ce que ressent les autres rien qu'en les observant. Je vois que quelque chose vous tracasse.

_ C'est-à-dire que…

_ Flow est plus doué que moi !

_ Hein ?

_ Il dit que vous êtes jalouse !

_ Non ! Je…

_ De quoi ? De moi ?

_ …

_ Vous n'avez aucune raison. J'aime beaucoup Harry. Il était un bébé adorable et attachant. Je suis fière de la personne qu'il est devenu !

_ …

_ Il ressemble à son père ! James a mis du temps avant de se rendre compte que Lily comptait à ses yeux plus que comme une amie. Harry ouvrira les yeux un jour. Patience ! »

Hermione leva les yeux, elle vit Cassandra lui sourire gentiment, elle se sentait soulagée, ces paroles lui faisait du bien.

« _ Alors, vous êtes l'élève la plus intelligente de toute l'école ! »

Hermione rougit alors qu'Harry revenait portant un gâteau dans ses bras.

« _ Le dessert ! Merci !

_ De quoi parliez-vous ?

_ C'est un secret ! J'ai faim ! Attaquons ce délicieux gâteau !

_ Professeur…

_ Cassandra. Nous ne sommes pas en cours !

_ Bien. Cassandra… j'ai une question à vous poser ?

_ Vous l'avez fait mais je vous autorise à en poser une autre !

_ Parlez-vous à tous les animaux ?

_ Ah ! Oui !

_ Oh !

_ Je pensais que vous l'auriez trouvé plus tôt ! En effet, je peux parler à tous les êtres vivants !

_ C'est… c'est… incroyable !

_ Herm' ? Tu te sens bien ?

_ Harry, elle vient de découvrir que j'étais omnilinguiste, laisse-là se remettre du choc !

_ Omni quoi ?

_ Omnilinguiste !

_ Et alors ?

_ Harry, ces gens-là sont rares ! Autant… non plus que les fourchelangues !

_ C'est un don ou plutôt un héritage transmis de génération en génération.

_ Comment ?

_ Le sang ! Les particules magiques de mon sang possèdent cette faculté de comprendre et d'être compris par tous. Je suis né avec comme tous les membres de ma famille maternelle ! Des Winter descend mon pouvoir si particulier ! Je suis un mélange explosif !

_ Et… votre enfant va ?

_ Oui. Il héritera cela dans ses gênes.

_ Quel enfant ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ Harry, je suis enceinte !

_ Hein ?

_ Cela ne se voit pas vraiment mais ça commence. Bravo à Hermione pour l'avoir observé ! Quel œil !

_ Merci, je…

_ Harry ?

_ Vous…

_ Est-ce si surprenant ? Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment.

_ Mais le père ?

_ Il ne le sait pas.

_ On le connaît ?

_ Harry ! Ce n'est pas…

_ Oui. Mais je veux lui dire avant de t'en parler, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça. Hermione était presque choquée par les questions indiscrètes de son ami.

Cassandra leur prit la main et les posa sur son ventre. Ils furent tous les deux surpris.

« _ Il bouge !

_ Oui. »

PS : Voilà ! Le bal de la Saint Valentin ! Soirée tranquille et pleine de souvenirs !

Au début, je voulais faire le White Day mais j'ai renoncé… Ce sera pour une autre fois !

La personnalité de Cassandra se précise, ses relations avec Harry s'améliorent, les sentiments d'Hermione sont révélés, bref des voiles se soulèvent !

Merci pour les reviews ça fait plaisir !

Pour phénix20 et Marie-Jo, je sais, ça me fend le cœur de les avoir séparés mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Je suis dans ma période dramatique ! Et j'en suis pas encore sortie !

Le début, c'est juste un petit délire personnel !

C'était un chapitre tranquille, la vie continue, les jours se suivent et toujours pas de méchants à l'horizon ! Mais la fin de l'année approche et les évènements se précipitent… jusqu'au relatif calme après la tempête…

Bye.


	9. Rires et pleurs

Les souvenirs du passé

Disclamer : Tout à Vous-Savez-Qui…

5e année pour nos jeunes sorciers. La tranquillité ne dure pas…

            **Chapitre 9 : Rires et pleurs.**

Le bal de la Saint Valentin fut un véritable succès ! Plusieurs couples se formèrent par la suite !

Peu de temps après eut lieu le match de Quidditch Serdaigle/Serpentard.

Ce fut un match très serré. Les Serdaigles étaient préparés et combattirent avec acharnement mais les Serpentards étaient agressifs et à la limite de la légalité ! Drago put attraper le Vif d'Or après que Cho qui était pourtant plus près faillit être percutée par un Cognard ! Elle l'évita de justesse mais perdit du temps, temps très bien rentabilisé par l'adversaire ! Le match se termina sur le score de 200 à 100 !

Harry était déçu, il alla voir Cho pour lui remonter le moral et il la quitta en lui promettant de ne pas laisser les Serpentards gagner la Coupe de Quidditch !

Mars annonçait le printemps, le renouveau de la Nature. C'était une très belle saison. Les élèves pouvaient désormais errer dans l'immense parc de Poudlard, y organiser des piques-niques, s'y entraîner pour les différents sorts, réviser pour leurs examens de fin d'année au grand air !

Cassandra n'arrivait pas à joindre Sirius, il était plus qu'introuvable ! Ni Dumbledore, ni Remus ne savait où il se trouvait ! Où se cachait-il ? Elle avait dû annoncer sa situation au directeur qui fut à peine surprit (qu'est-ce qui pouvait le surprendre ?). Il fut heureux pour elle mais elle savait qu'il devait s'inquiéter…

Pendant leur entrevue, il lui annonça que des sources craignaient que Voldemort n'attaque Poudlard. Elle savait qu'il avait rappelé beaucoup d'anciens mais elle ne savait qu'ils étaient aussi efficaces. Quand elle demanda la date de l'attaque, le vieux sorcier l'ignorait mais ce serait bientôt… Encore un problème !

Elle se dirigea vers le parc, son ventre s'arrondissait et personne ne doutait de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait reçu des félicitations d'élèves, de menus cadeaux pour le bébé, ils étaient tous aux petits soins avec elle ! Tous ? Seul Sirius lui manquait ! Elle aurait aimé partager ces moments avec lui, les premiers mois de grossesse, les premiers coups du bébé, sa joie de devenir père… Elle était sûre qu'il serait ravi ! Ils voulaient tant fonder une famille ! Ce rêve datait d'il y a tellement longtemps ! Quels étaient les rêves de Sirius aujourd'hui ? Quelles étaient ses attentes ? Elle le savait, malheureusement… Azkaban l'avait changé, il ne pensait qu'à la vengeance… venger James, Lily, Harry… faire payer à Peter sa trahison, son séjour en prison… Pourtant quand elle était dans ses bras, elle sentait qu'il était heureux, détendu, qu'il l'aimait… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi si subitement ? Sirius ne lui avait pas laissé le temps… elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose… mais quoi ?

Un matin, la grande salle était pleine, c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner, un phénomène étrange se produisit à toutes les tables : Les élèves, les professeurs se voyaient affublés d'attributs d'animaux ! Un vrai festival d'étrangeté ! Derrière la table des professeurs, des lettres volaient, on pouvait lire : POISSON D'AVRIL !!!

Peu avait échappé à la transformation ! Les élèves éclatèrent de rire, voyant l'état de leurs camarades et les professeurs eurent un sourire indulgent. Ce n'était qu'une blague !

Certains en rigolaient, d'autres faisaient la tête, dont les Serpentards et le professeur Rogue, il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas été gâtés ! Malefoy avait des airs de furet ce qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ! Crabbe et Goyle ressemblaient maintenant à des gorilles ! Pansy Parkinson avait le visage fripé, on dirait un bouledogue, elle était d'ailleurs prête à mordre quiconque se moquerait d'elle ! Le professeur Rogue se retrouva avec des ailes noires et un bec crochu (un corbeau !).

Dans les autres maisons, ce n'était guère mieux ! Chez les Serdaigles, on devinait des chouettes, aigles, des ratons-laveurs… Chez les Pouffsouffles, des blaireaux, des ours, des chiens…

A la table des Gryffondors, Harry avait des bois de cerf sur la tête, Hermione avait de la fourrure et une queue touffue, Ron était affublé d'une crinière rousse qui lui encadrait le visage, les jumeaux possédaient les oreilles, les moustaches et la queue du renard…

Le plus surprenant fut la table des professeurs : McGonagall se voyait avec des oreilles et des moustaches de chat, Cassandra avait une corne torsadée sur le front, Dumbledore avait des plumes rouge orangé qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

Le vieil homme se leva attirant l'attention des élèves.

« _ Je félicite l'instigateur de tout cela ! Je vous rassure, le sort ne dure que 10 heures ! Tout le monde aura donc retrouvé sa forme originale d'ici ce soir ! Applaudissons ce divertissement ! »

Presque toute la Grande Salle se leva pour applaudir le blagueur mystère.

« _ Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que je piège le jus de citrouille ?

'Le rire est le meilleur des remèdes.'

_ A quoi ?

'A la douleur.'

_ Que sais-tu ?

'Rien.'

_ Que me caches-tu ?

'Rien d'important.'

_ Menteur.

'Tu le sauras en temps et en heure.'

_ Quand ?

'Bientôt.'

L'incident fut le sujet de bien des conversations. Personne n'avait été puni et cela avait enragé le professeur Rogue. La blague avait été subtile et la potion de transformation trop complexe pour que l'auteur soit un élève. Qui ? C'était la question que se posaient tous les élèves. Surtout les jumeaux. Ils n'avaient pas été les derniers à rire mais ils étaient étonnés par l'ampleur du résultat. Eux aussi avaient prévu quelque chose pour le 1er avril mais là ils avaient été dépassés ! Ils chantaient les louanges de ce génie et aimeraient bien le rencontrer. Cette histoire rappelait à Harry celles que Cassandra lui avait racontées, ils y avaient des similitudes avec les blagues des Maraudeurs…

Harry se préparait pour le prochain match qui les opposerait à Pouffsouffle. Les entraînements se succédaient et l'équipe était motivée. Pas que Pouffsouffle soit une équipe dangereuse, non. Les Gryffondors se préparaient pour leur match contre les Serpentards. Ils avaient analysé les différentes techniques et battre Pouffsouffle ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Le jour arriva et en effet la partie s'annonçait gagnée d'avance. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe adverse semblaient peu en forme… Harry remarqua qu'ils s'étaient améliorés mais ce n'était pas assez pour battre son équipe. Son équipe ? Il ne s'était jamais senti l'âme d'un meneur et cela n'était pas le cas. Le Quidditch est un sport d'équipe, tout le monde se concertait, pas de donneur d'ordre, juste des encouragements. Harry ne devait pas se relâcher. OK, il jouait contre les Pouffsouffles mais c'était un match ! Etre sur son balai lui fit du bien, il était seul ! Enfin, il volait devant toute l'école réunie mais il s'en fichait ! Son seul objectif était le Vif d'Or ! Il s'éleva dans les airs tout en effectuant des cercles de plus en plus agrandis. Soudain, il le vit, là qui brillait. Il fonça, le monde autour de lui cessait d'exister, il ne voyait qu'une petite balle dorée avec des ailes !

« _ Victoire ! Gryffondor a le Vif d'Or ! Il gagne le match avec 300 points contre 40 pour Pouffsouffle ! »

Harry atterrit en douceur, il n'eut pas le temps de descendre de son balai que ses équipiers et les supporters venaient le féliciter !

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard s'annonçait comme une bouffée d'air frais entre les révisions pour les examens. Tous les élèves autorisés étaient ravis de se changer les idées.

La veille, Harry fut appelé dans le bureau du directeur. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! Dumbledore le fit entrer et asseoir, il avait un visage plutôt grave qui faisait ressortir le poids des ans.

« _ Harry…je dois te dire…

_'Quoi ? Une attaque ? Encore ? Trelawney n'avait pas cessé de lui parler de sa future mort très prochaine ! Enfin, elle lui répétait ça depuis le début de l'année ! D'affreuses souffrances l'attendaient !'_ Harry l'écoutait d'une oreille de plus en plus distraite.

_ … pourquoi Voldemort veut te tuer…

'C'était pas trop tôt ! Ça fait des années que je me pose la question ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais !' 

_ Tu es… tu descends… de Godric Gryffondor.

_ Vraiment ?

_ En ligne directe. Oui.

_ Ça explique bien des choses…

_ Voldemort étant l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard…

_ Il veut ma mort à cause d'un de mes ancêtres ?

_ En effet…

_ Génial ! Comme si j'avais choisi d'être Harry Potter, héritier de Godric Gryffondor !

_ Harry…

_ Quoi ? C'était un secret d'état ? Un secret tellement important que vous avez mis cinq longues années à me l'annoncer !

_ Tu n'étais pas prêt…

_ Parce que je le suis maintenant ?

_ Voldemort est revenu à la vie…

_ Oh ! Je vois ! Nécessité ! Combien de temps me l'auriez-vous encore caché ?

_ Harry, ce n'est pas tout…

_ Quoi ? Encore ?

_ Il veut te tuer…

_ Grande nouvelle ! Vous vous êtes concerté avec Trelawney ! Je le savais déjà !

_ Il se prépare…

_ Il va attaquer ? Il a envoyé une carte ?

_ Harry… Je comprends ta colère…

_ Je ne crois pas ! Il y a tellement de secrets autour de moi ! Pourquoi ? Quand aurais-je le droit de tout savoir ?

_ Chaque chose en son temps…

_ Ah ! Parce qu'il y a autre chose ! Quoi ?

_ Ce n'est pas le moment…

_ Ce n'est jamais le moment avec vous ! »

Harry se leva et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

Albus Dumbledore soupira, Harry était en colère et il s'y attendait.

Malgré le fait de n'avoir pas été élevé par ses parents, de ne pas les avoir connus, Harry était bien le fils de Lily Evans et de James Potter…

Le vieux directeur s'étonnait chaque jour davantage de la ressemblance entre cet enfant et ses parents, pas seulement une ressemblance physique non. Il est vrai qu'à première vue Harry était le portrait craché de James mais ce n'était pas tout. La ressemblance était aussi à l'intérieur, elle était interne… presque magique. Son courage, son impulsivité, ses réactions, ses sentiments… tout… tout faisait allusion à ces deux êtres si brutalement arraché à la vie…

Cette conversation lui en rappelait une autre, une qu'il avait eu avec un adolescent lui aussi bruns aux cheveux indomptables, lui aussi portant une paire de lunettes rondes mais avec des yeux bleus.

Aujourd'hui, seule la couleur du regard avait changé, ce n'était plus l'océan dans lequel il avait lu de la colère mais la forêt… En fait, c'était le même regard qu'arborait Lily quand elle était en colère, quand James la rendait folle de rage… Ah ! Ces deux-là ! Inséparables ! Dans la vie comme dans la mort !

Harry était en colère, il était fou de rage et il dirigeait ce sentiment tout entier vers le vieux directeur de Poudlard. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui cachait-on tellement de choses ? C'était sa vie ! Il avait passé 11 ans dans l'ignorance de son statut de sorcier ! Il avait vécu et il vivait toujours avec des personnes qui le détestaient, qui le considéraient comme un monstre ! On ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses parents ! On ne lui disait pas pourquoi un mage noir voulait le tuer ! Et là, subitement on lui disait qu'il était l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor ! L'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ! Celui de sa maison ! Le lion ! Tout ça parce qu'il était son héritier ! Il était orphelin, il avait vécu toutes ces aventures, il était en danger de mort à cause d'un ancêtre ! Un ancêtre mort et enterré ! Tout cela ne menait à rien !

Harry voulait être un adolescent de quinze ans comme tous les autres. Un garçon entouré de sa famille, de ses amis. Il voulait passer inaperçu ! Raté ! Il avait fallu qu'il échappe à l'Avada Kedavra à un an ! Comment ? Comment avait-il fait ? Ce n'était pas la peine de poser la question, ce devait être un autre secret ! Encore un ! Mais combien de secrets le professeur Dumbledore détenait-il ? Combien le concernait ?

C'est furieux qu'il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et qu'il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Des Gryffondors ! Il avait envie de rire ! Lui il était un vrai Gryffondor ! C'était dans ses gênes !

La salle était presque vide à cette heure-ci. Seuls l'attendaient Ron et Hermione qui discutaient devant le feu. A son entrée, ils tournèrent la tête vers lui et sursautèrent. Leur ami avait le regard si étincelant ! Il fulminait complètement ! Harry pouvait-il lancer des éclairs verts ? On en était pas loin ! Le jeune rouquin et la petite brune se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme alors que celui-ci montait les escaliers. Visiblement, il ne les avait pas vus ! Ou ne voulait-il pas les voir ?

« _ Harry ? Ça va ?

_ Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_ Hé bien, tu as l'air en colère.

_ Vraiment ? Je félicite ton esprit de déduction !

_ Harry…

_ T'as trouvé ça tout seul ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne ? J'ai pas le droit d'être énervé ?

_ Si, mais…

_ Merci ! C'est trop généreux de votre part !

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Bonne question ! Je dois faire ma crise d'adolescence !

_ Tu m'inquiètes.

_ Faut pas te faire de souci ! Après tout, je suis Harry Potter !

_ …

_ Tu sais le Survivant ! Lâchez-moi un peu ! »

Harry gravit les escaliers en courant, laissant ses deux meilleurs amis cloués sur place. Hermione le prenait mal, Harry ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole ainsi, il était toujours gentil.

« _ Herm' ?

_ Hum ?

_ T'en fais pas, il ira mieux demain.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être mal luné.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore a dû lui dire quelque chose de…

_ Il nous en parlera plus tard, quand il se sentira prêt. »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, Ron avait beaucoup mûri cette année, ce devait être l'influence d'Adeline. Il restait par moment un véritable gamin mais cela s'arrangeait.

Malgré ces propos rassurants, elle eut dû mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Quelque chose perturbait Harry, son Harry et elle aimerait savoir quoi, elle aimerait l'aider, le soutenir pendant qu'il affrontait cette épreuve. Qu'est-ce qui le perturbait ?

Le lendemain, pendant que ceux possédant une autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, c'est-à-dire la plupart des élèves de troisième et des années suivantes, se préparaient joyeusement, le professeur McGonagall, directrice de Gryffondor, entra dans la salle commune de sa maison un air solennel sur le visage. Elle demanda à parler à Harry Potter. Il la suivit lorsqu'elle sortit par le trou du tableau de la grosse dame, ils discutèrent dans le couloir.

« _ M. Potter, je suis venue vous annoncer que vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'effectuer cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous devrez donc rester à Poudlard.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ M. Potter, c'est un ordre.

_ De qui ? De Dumbledore !

_ Calmez-vous !

_ Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Minerva McGonagall avait dit tout cela de son ton autoritaire et sans que son visage exprime la moindre expression. Seul dans son regard on pouvait y lire de la tristesse. Mais Harry ne le vit pas, sa colère se rallumait. En fait, depuis hier soir, elle ne s'était pas réellement éteinte, il s'enfuit en courant et sans aucun regard en arrière.

Harry courait vers la sortie, il avait besoin d'air. Il n'était plus le petit garçon de 11 ans qui découvrait avec émerveillement le monde auquel il appartenait, le monde de la magie, il n'était plus ce garçon qui avait peur. Bon, d'accord, il était un adolescent de 15 ans qui avait peur mais il savait pourquoi maintenant. Avant sa peur se basait sur un monstre, aujourd'hui sa peur est toujours basée sur ce même monstre mais il est devenu réel, un être fait de chair et de sang, pas l'espèce de masse sanguinolente de sa première année ou la conscience enfermée dans un journal, non il était revenu à la vie. Pas de n'importe quelle manière, à partir de ses restes en tant que Tom Elvis Jedusor, de la chair (plutôt la main) de son serviteur, Peter Pettigrow et de son sang à lui, Harry Potter. Voldemort s'était servi du sang de son pire ennemi pour renaître (de ses cendres).

Il voulut en parler à quelqu'un, le premier nom à traverser son esprit fut celui de Cassandra, sa marraine était si rassurante ! Il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire, d'ailleurs il lui avait caché peu de choses de son passé, de sa courte mais si mouvementée vie. Il trouvait cela naturel, il n'éprouvait aucune gêne en sa présence, elle l'écoutait sans l'interrompre et elle lui donnait de bons conseils que ce soit pour les cours, avec ses devoirs, vis-à-vis des choix qu'il devait prendre et bien sûr pour les techniques de Quidditch !

Il se dirigea vers les appartements de la jeune professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il frappa et elle lui ouvrit, souriant en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur.

« _ Harry ! Quelle surprise !

_ Je vous dérange ?

_ Non ! Entre, je croyais que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard était aujourd'hui et que…

_ C'est vrai et je ne peux pas y aller.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Dumbledore me l'interdit.

_ Ah !

_ Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

_ Non, je l'ignorais. T'as t-il donné la raison ?

_ Rien.

_ Et ?

_ Il m'a parlé hier soir et m'a dit que j'étais l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor.

_ Comment as-tu réagi ?

_ Je me suis emporté et suis parti en claquant la porte. »

Harry réalisa son comportement de la veille et baissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas baisser dans l'estime de Cassandra.

« _ Tu n'as rien fait de stupide ?

_ Hein ?

_ Je veux dire, quand tu étais en colère, qu'as-tu fait ?

_ Je me suis disputé avec Ron et Hermione.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Je viens de crier après McGonagall.

_ Tu devras t'excuser auprès de toutes ces personnes.

_ Même Dumbledore ?

_ Surtout lui. Tu sais, il est difficile de faire les bons choix, de garder un secret, d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes…

_ Mais…

_ Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi…

_ Il me cache tant de choses ! Sur ma vie, mon passé, mes parents…

_ Sais-tu pourquoi il t'a confié aux Dursley ?

_ Non.

_ Parce que je n'étais pas en état de t'élever d'une part et d'autre part, parce que le monde des sorciers te considérait comme le Survivant, leur sauveur. Il te voyait presque comme un dieu alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé orphelin âgé d'à peine plus d'un an ! Il voulait que tu grandisses tranquillement, loin de tout ce ridicule brouhaha médiatique.

_ Je…

_ James l'a appris de la même manière.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ton père, c'est Dumbledore qui lui a annoncé son lien de parenté avec Godric Gryffondor.

_ Alors, vous le saviez !

_ Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ James ne voulait pas que tu le saches.

_ …

_ Etre un héritier est une grande responsabilité, il m'a avoué un jour que l'ignorance lui avait permis de grandir comme tout enfant normal et il espérait la même chose pour les siens.

_ …

_ James avait un haut sens de la justice, il savait où était son devoir.

_ Co…comment ?

_ Il était entouré de personnes qui l'aimaient et le soutenaient.

_ Je… je suis perdu.

_ Tu te sens déboussolé, c'est normal.

_ Voldemort veut me tuer.

_ Dumbledore te protéger.

_ Que dois-je faire ?

_ Suivre ton instinct.

_ Mon…

_ Ce n'est pas le courage qui te manque. Prends des décisions. Oses. Tes échecs te serviront d'expérience mais surtout ne renonces jamais. »

Ces dernières paroles résonnaient encore dans la tête de Harry lorsqu'il quitta Cassandra. Oser. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir où il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et ressortit, se dirigeant vers une statue, celle de la sorcière borgne, celle qui cachait le passage secret vers Pré-au-Lard…

Pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait-il interdit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ? Pourquoi spécialement aujourd'hui ? Cela faisait des mois que Voldemort le laissait tranquille ! Il ne s'en plaignait pas ! Au contraire, cela le soulageait ! L'aurait-il oublié ? Il en doutait.

Harry déambulait tranquillement dans les rues de la petite ville de sorciers, le cœur léger. Cela l'amusait beaucoup de porter sa cape, personne ne le voyait et il pouvait écouter des conversations qu'il trouvait très intéressantes ! On en découvrait tous les jours ! Une fois, il avait entendu Malefoy parler de Cho Chang et du fait qu'elle était venue au Bal de la Saint Valentin avec lui ! Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il avait du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire, Malefoy était jaloux de lui !

Soudain, son cœur rata un battement. Au détour d'une rue, Harry voyait flotter haut dans le ciel un symbole… pas n'importe lequel… une fumée verte dessinant une tête de mort ! Sans réfléchir, il courut vers l'endroit d'où était émis le symbole et le spectacle qu'il y découvrit lui glaça le sang d'horreur !

Du sang, du sang était répandu un peu partout autour de deux corps, l'une des personnes était penchée sur l'autre qui était allongée sans réaction comme si elle… Non ! Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment, il se faufila à travers la foule rassemblée pour découvrir l'identité des deux personnes. De dos, il vit des cheveux coupés courts roux, c'était la personne penchée, Ron ! Immédiatement, son cerveau fit la connexion avec le corps étendu par terre, Hermione ! Il voyait de longs cheveux bruns, des vêtements de fille mais pas le visage ! Ron serrait la tête dans ses bras en se balançant de gauche à droite, désespéré…

Hermione ! Non ! Pas elle ! Harry était figé sur place, il n'arrivait ni à émettre un seul son, sa gorge était devenue sèche, ni à bouger, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher, pas pour la voir là étendue… Son corps était pris de tremblements incontrôlables, il tremblait de tout son corps, sa vue s'embrouillait, les larmes montaient à ses yeux et ne tardèrent pas à couler le long de ses joues… Hermione… Sa meilleure amie… Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait plantée un poignard en plein cœur… La douleur qu'il ressentait était si grande, si intense… Cela lui faisait mal, plus que quand il avait reçu le sort Doloris… Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer… De l'air, il avait besoin d'air, vite, maintenant ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à cet endroit où elle… Il ne voulait pas la voir, il n'en avait pas le courage… Harry tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers Poudlard.

Il erra longtemps dans les couloirs du château, le regard vide, la cape d'invisibilité toujours sur les épaules. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à diriger ses pas vers la tour de Gryffondor, l'image d'Hermione souriante était dans son esprit comme un souvenir frais… Il monta vers son dortoir, dans la salle commune régnait un silence qu'il trouva pesant… Le dortoir était vide, lentement il retira sa cape et s'allongea dans son lit, les yeux fixés vers le plafond…

Là, étendu seul, en silence, Harry Potter revivait des souvenirs, des moments de son passé, des instants avec Hermione Granger… leur première rencontre… l'affrontement contre le troll… la salle de la devinette avec les potions… sa demi-transformation en chat… sa pétrification due à sa rencontre avec le basilic… le passage de la Cabane hurlante avec Sirius, Remus, Rogue et le rat… le vol qu'il avait effectué sur le dos de Buck l'hippogriffe… Victor Krum et elle au Bal… Hermione était si jolie ce soir-là… En fermant les yeux, il revoyait son sourire si doux, ses yeux si pétillants d'intelligence…

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit laissant passer Neville mais Harry le remarqua à peine.

« _ Harry ! Tu étais là ! On te cherchait partout ! »

Neville s'approcha et le comportement de Harry.

« _ Harry ? Ça va ?

'Question stupide ! Comment ça peut aller ?' 

_ Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

'Où veux-tu que j'aille ?' 

Neville sortit mais ce n'était pas lui qui revint quelques instants plus tard, la personne s'approcha discrètement du lit où était allongé Harry les yeux clos et s'assit sur le bord.

« _ Harry ? »

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Cette voix ! Non, il devait rêver ! Il ouvrit les yeux et se figea. Devant lui se tenait Hermione ! Elle le regardait inquiète mais elle était là ! En chair et en os ! Vivante !

Sans réfléchir, il se releva et l'étreignit dans ses bras. Il la serra de toutes ses forces. Il se sentait soulagé, un poids énorme se retirait de son cœur.

« _ Harry ?

_ Tu es là… Herm'…

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ J'ai eu si peur…

_ De quoi…

_ Quand j'ai vu Ron, j'ai cru…

_ Oh ! Non, ce n'est pas moi qui… Il faut que tu viennes, Ron a besoin de toi…

_ Ron ?

_ C'est Adeline… Elle… »

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase, elle éclata en sanglots et se blottis dans les bras de Harry.

Adeline ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi les mages noirs s'en étaient-ils pris à elle ? Elle était une Pouffsouffle de 15 ans sans problème…

PS : Voilà ! Vous avez cru que c'était Hermione ? C'est fait pour ! Harry aussi l'a cru !

Je vais répondre aux reviews :

Pour Marie-Jo : Le bébé a un rôle à jouer plus tard !

Pour Lalo : Le chapitre 4 pas très 'normal' : Au départ, j'avais déjà dans l'idée que Cassandra serait enceinte, suite à une seule et unique nuit passée avec Sirius. Voilà pourquoi j'ai détaillé la nuit en question. Sirius devait la quitter parlant d'une erreur, d'un instant d'égarement et bla-bla-bla… Je ne change que des détails, je te préciserais pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre pour ne pas dévoiler la suite.

Pour le lien de parenté Harry/Cassandra : Si tu veux ce lien existe mais il n'est pas vraiment proche. Cassandra est une Winter, la mère de Godric Gryffondor en était une, Harry descend de Godric, donc c'est un Winter. Basique, mais le lien de parenté est assez éloigné et lointain…

Pour Pissenlit : Bonnes vacances ! Je pense la finir dans le mois, donc quand tu vas revenir, elle sera terminée !

En fait, il reste plus grand chose dans ma chronologie de départ, il reste les mois de mai et de juin, la fin de l'année s'annonce chargée ! Et en septembre, c'est la rentrée, donc je veux boucler le tout avant la fin de mes vacances ! Le mois de mai est écrit depuis le début le mois de juin je l'ai en tête dans les grandes lignes.

Dans le prochain chapitre, explication de pour quelle raison Adeline a été la cible des mages noirs et le retour de Sirius ! (depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait !).

Bye.


	10. Affrontement et adieux

Les souvenirs du passé

Disclamer : Tout à Vous-Savez-Qui…

5e année pour nos jeunes sorciers. Voldemort attaque et Poudlard n'en sort pas indemne…

            **Chapitre 10 : Affrontement et adieux.**

Lorsque Hermione se calma, Harry lui demanda doucement.

« _ Adeline ?

_ Oui.

_ Elle n'est pas… enfin, elle est juste blessée…

_ … »

Adeline Montjoie, la jeune fille de Pouffsouffle, cette fille si vivante, si gentille… la petite-amie de Ron…

« _ Où est Ron ?

_ A l'infirmerie.

_ Allons-y. »

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, Harry sentit que l'atmosphère était lourde et tendue. Il vit un regroupement autour d'un lit et en s'approchant, il aperçut que des professeurs étaient présents, quelques élèves et son meilleur ami. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, silence rompu par moment par des sanglots.

Harry s'avança et mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme roux, Ron tenait une main d'Adeline dans les siennes et la serrait avec fermeté.

« _ Ron… »

Ron leva le regard vers Harry, il avait une partie du visage recouvert par des bandages ainsi que le bras gauche et il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Heureusement qu'il était assis sur un tabouret sinon Harry pensait qu'il risquait de tomber d'un instant à l'autre.

« _ Où étais-tu ? » Sa voix était un murmure, enroué par l'émotion.

« _ Ron…

_ Tu aurais dû être avec nous !

_ …

_ Si tu avais été là, ils… »

Sans que Harry le remarqua, les personnes présentes se retirèrent lentement, il restait peu de monde dans l'infirmerie : Mme Pomfresh, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, Harry, Ron et… Adeline.

Le directeur de l'école prit la parole.

« _ Que s'est-il passé M. Weasley ?

_ Ils sont arrivés par derrière… Harry ! Où étais-tu ?

_ Je ne lui ai pas donné l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ça aurait pu être dangereux.

_ Ils ne te cherchaient même pas !

_ Qui cherchaient-ils ?

_ Nous… Enfin, Hermione et moi.

_ Miss Granger et vous ?

_ Oui, tout est allé si vite !

_ Essayez de vous en souvenir.

_ Il avait un message pour toi…

_ Lequel ?

_ De te tenir sur tes gardes… car le moment de votre rencontre approche…

_ Et Miss Montjoie ?

_ Adeline était là, avec moi, alors ils l'ont prise pour Hermione…

_ Quoi ?

_ Ils cherchaient un rouquin et une brunette…

_ …

_ Je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas Hermione mais ils ont dit que je leur mentais…

_ …

_ Ils nous ont rapidement désarmés… puis, ils… ensuite, ils lui ont lancé… sous mes yeux… je n'ai rien pu faire… et elle est tombée… raide…

_ …

_ Ils ont dit qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la sang-de-bourde et que la prochaine fois, ce serait moi…

_ …

_ Harry perdrait tous ses proches avant de mourir…

_ M. Weasley, essayez de vous reposer, vous êtes blessé.

_ Je n'ai reçu que des doloris, pas l'avada kedavra…

_ Pompom, donnez-lui une potion. »

Ron se laissa faire et on l'allongea bientôt sur le lit d'à côté, il sombra dans un sommeil.

« _ Minerva, Harry, Hermione, suivez-moi. »

Lentement le petit groupe quitta l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur.

« _ Il semble que Voldemort se soit directement attaqué à toi Harry, par l'intermédiaire de celle que ses serviteurs ont pris pour Miss Granger…

_ C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ! Adeline est morte !

_ M. Potter !

_ Laissez, Minerva. C'est un message qui t'est adressé.

_ Un message ? Il va viser tous les gens proches de moi, ils sont tous en danger !

_ Il espère ainsi te déstabiliser.

_ C'est réussi ! J'ai cru que c'était Hermione ! Vous avez vu Ron !

_ Miss Granger n'est que sa première cible, il ne s'arrêtera pas.

_ Le prochain est M. Weasley !

_ Oui, il faudra le surveiller de près.

_ En êtes-vous sûrs ?

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Ron est à Poudlard et l'école est imprenable… et si le prochain était quelqu'un de plus accessible, de moins surveillé…

_ A qui pensez-vous Miss Granger ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Osera t-il attaquer Poudlard ?

_ Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé un corps et sa puissance d'autrefois…

_ Il faut prévenir toutes les personnes qui comptent pour Harry afin qu'elles soient sur leur garde et renforcer les défenses de Poudlard.

_ Excellente idée, Miss Granger.

_ Regardez-vous ! Ecoutez-vous ! N'avez-vous pas de cœur ! »

Harry sortit en claquant la porte.

« _ Miss Granger, suivez-le. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et sortit silencieusement.

« _ Albus, pensez-vous…

_ Je ne sais pas Minerva. »

Les jours qui suivirent furent longs et mornes pour tout Poudlard. L'école faisait le deuil d'Adeline Montjoie, jeune fille de 15 ans, élève à Pouffsouffle, appréciée et aimée de ses camarades, une enfant sans problèmes… Le trio était sans doute plus affecté qu'aucun autre…

Ron ne se remettait pas de la mort d'Adeline, son Adie… Il culpabilisait d'avoir assisté à sa mort sans avoir rien pu faire, sans avoir pu réagir, assister à la réception du sort, au dernier regard qu'elle lui lançait à la fois rempli de peur et d'amour… Pourquoi était-il encore en vie ?

Hermione s'en voulait car Adeline était morte à sa place… Les Mangemorts l'avaient pris pour elle… Si elle était allée à Pré-au-Lard, ce serait elle qui serait morte maintenant…

Harry savait pourquoi Adeline était morte, pourquoi Hermione aurait pu mourir et pourquoi Ron souffrait autant… Tout cela, tous ces évènements le concernaient… En fait, si ces personnes n'étaient pas aussi proches de lui, elles ne seraient pas menacées par le mage noir le plus puissant du moment… C'était lui qu'on visait, par chemins contournés, par ses amis, tout ça pour l'atteindre… Il préférerait que Voldemort l'attaque en personne, directement, tant pis s'il n'était pas à la hauteur, tant pis s'il mourrait… Au moins, il serait seul…

Nos trois amis s'éloignaient chaque jour davantage, chacun ayant besoin de se retrouver seul, pour réfléchir, remettre ses idées en place. On ne les voyait plus ensemble mais séparés et la tête toujours ailleurs.

C'est dans cette atmosphère que Poudlard se préparait à la bataille. Dumbledore avait appris que Voldemort comptait attaquer l'école et pour cela il avait envoyé en urgence des hiboux pour réunir tous ses soutiens, ses alliés et ainsi être préparé. De maigres forces face à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts.

Albus Dumbledore alla même jusqu'à demander de l'aide au Ministère et à Cornélius Fudge malgré leurs relations devenues tendues. La réponse du Ministre de la Magie était on ne peut plus claire, il n'y avait aucune raison d'envoyer des aurors protégé Poudlard car il n'y avait pas de menaces, seules existait les divagations d'un adolescent de 15 ans sûrement profondément atteint et nécessitant des soins urgents à Sainte-Mangouste. Il priait donc le vieux directeur de ne pas se fourvoyer en acceptant d'écouter de tels propos et d'arrêter d'effrayer les sorciers au sujet de l'impossible retour du seigneur des ténèbres.

Toute l'école était réunie pour le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand soudain un grand boum se fit entendre comme si quelque chose venait de se briser.

'C'est l'heure.'

La première personne à réagir fut le directeur, il s'adressa à tous.

« _ Pas de panique, je demanderais à tous les élèves de se calmer et de suivre leurs préfets et leur directeur de maison pour retourner dans vos salles communes pour y rester. »

Les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent la salle en murmurant.

Les personnes restantes se retrouvèrent dans le hall pour discuter de la stratégie à employer, les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick, McGonagall et Rogue revinrent rapidement. La directrice des Gryffondor était suivie de Hermione Granger et d'Harry Potter.

Où était Ron Weasley ? Hé bien, à l'infirmerie, étendu sur un lit. Pourquoi ? Bah…

Quelques jours auparavant, Drago Malefoy eut l'idée de titiller Ron sur un sujet très mal choisi, Adeline notamment sur sa mort. Ne voulant pas en écouter plus, Ron se jeta sur Drago, il lui sauta littéralement au cou ! Drago fut surprit et tomba en arrière Ron sur lui. Ron avait agi instinctivement, sans réfléchir, sans Harry, ni Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis, plus calme que lui, à ses côtés. Malheureusement pour lui, Drago était accompagné de ses deux gardes du corps, ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle. Bien que leur intelligence soit limitée, les deux balourds comprirent que leur maître était en mauvaise posture, chacun agrippa Ron par un côté et le maintinrent fermement. A trois contre un, Ron n'avait aucune chance… Sa vie n'était pas en danger mais il était salement amoché…

Depuis son retour à Poudlard, Sirius évitait Cassandra, elle passait son temps libre à le chercher mais elle abandonnait vite pour deux raisons : D'une, Poudlard était immense, il y avait tellement d'endroits où il pouvait être. De deux, elle se fatiguait à parcourir le château à sa recherche, elle était quand même enceinte ! Même là, dans le Hall, il ne la regardait pas. Pourtant s'il lui jetait ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil, il la verrait avec son ventre bien rebondi. Personne n'en parlait, pas même Remus, Cassandra était le sujet à éviter. Le loup-garou avait bien essayé lorsqu'il avait appris leur séparation d'avoir une conversation avec son ami mais celui-ci s'était renfermé et s'était obstinément buté à dire que le sujet était clôt pour de bon, point final. Remus connaissait assez Sirius pour savoir que quand il avait décidé quelque chose, il s'en tenait, peu importe les efforts fournis pour l'en dissuader ou le raisonner…

'Cassandra ne devrait pas assister à la bataille.'

« _ Quoi ?

_ Il a raison, Miss Granger et toi, allez dans mon bureau. »

Le ton employé était sérieux et sans réplique. Cassandra Winter se dirigea accompagnée d'Hermione Granger vers le bureau du directeur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'éloigna que Sirius lui adressa un regard, il la vit de dos. Remus soupira, le remarquant, ils auront tout le temps d'en parler quand tout cela sera terminé…

« _ Harry ? Es-tu prêt ?

_ Oui. »

D'ailleurs, avait-il le choix ? Est-on jamais prêt à mourir ?

Dumbledore s'avança, ouvrit la porte d'entrée, les autres le suivirent silencieusement. Dans le parc de Poudlard, ils virent Voldemort entouré d'une dizaine de Mangemorts, une dizaine seulement ? Que préparait-il ?

« _ Dumbledore !

_ Que voulez-vous ?

_ Voyons, je viens vous rendre une petite visite et c'est ainsi que vous me recevez ?

_ Où voulez-vous en venir ?

_ D'après mes sources et elles sont sûres, j'ai appris que vous étiez tombé en disgrâce auprès de notre cher ministre, je suis venu vous apporter tout mon soutien.

_ Votre soutien ?

_ Bien sûr ! Je vous admire de vous dresser contre moi et je vous invite à vous joindre à ma cause !

_ Moi ?

_ Oui. Poudlard éduque l'avenir de notre pays et j'ai de grands projets !

_ Une sélection des élèves, par exemple ?

_ Pour commencer, la magie ne devrait être réservée qu'à l'élite !

_ Les Sangs purs.

_ Parfaitement.

_ Et vous pensez que j'accepterais ?

_ Pas vous, l'un des vôtres… comme Potter. »

Harry se figea, il avait assisté à la conversation et avait essayé de se faire le plus petit possible, de ne pas trop bouger bien que sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair réagisse en présence de celui qui la lui avait faite, elle chauffait et le brûlait. Les yeux rouges quittèrent Albus Dumbledore pour se poser sur lui, il en frissonna.

« _ Alors ? Potter ?

_ Jamais !

_ Sûr ? »

Harry se tenait droit, le regard déterminé, les personnes présentes admirait le courage dont il faisait preuve face à celui que certains nommait le seigneur des ténèbres. Il serrait fermement sa baguette dans sa main au point de se blanchir les jointures.

« _ Ce sera donc ton dernier mot. »

La bataille s'engagea rapidement : Harry et Dumbledore contre Voldemort Lucius contre Severus Sirius et Remus contre Peter les 'anciens' s'occupant des Mangemorts restant.

Cassandra était avec Hermione dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur avait été catégorique : Cassandra ne devait pas risquer sa vie et encore moins celle de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Enceinte de 6 mois, le fœtus avait des prédispositions étonnantes pour se faire comprendre de sa mère. Il ne faisait aucun doute que d'elle, il avait hérité certains dons spéciaux… Cela le rendait important et il représenterait un danger pour Voldemort s'il venait à naître…

« _ Hmm… »

Elle se tint le ventre.

« _ Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Hermione inquiète.

Cassandra ferma les yeux et se concentra, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, une lueur déterminée les animait.

« _ Je dois y aller. »

Elle se leva mais Hermione lui barra le passage.

« _ Non, ce serait trop dangereux !

_ Comprenez-moi, l'homme que j'aime risque en ce moment sa vie !

_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Dans votre état…

_ Je ne suis pas handicapée, je suis enceinte !

_ Ce serait trop risqué !

_ Essayez de m'en empêcher ! »

Hermione sentit une vague la dominer et sans qu'elle n'ait rien pu y faire, son corps se déplaça, laissant le passage libre… Cassandra la libéra.

« _ Venez-vous avec moi ? »

Hermione poussa un soupir, résignée, elle ne faisait pas le poids… elle essayerait au moins de la protéger.

Arrivées devant la porte, Hermione passa la première, baguette à la main. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit pousser un cri d'effroi… Il y avait beaucoup de sang et des corps jonchaient le sol du parc.

D'un coup d'œil, Cassandra analysa la situation, ils étaient en mauvaise posture… Les Mangemorts n'hésitaient pas à utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables alors que leurs alliés essayaient de les éviter tant bien que mal en lançant des sortilèges de désarmement et de stupéfixion.

« _ Cassandra Winter ! »

Un rictus horrible se dessina sur le visage de celui qui avait parlé.

Cassandra croisa les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qu'elle y lut lui donna un frisson dans le dos.

« _ Cassandra ! Partez ! »

Ces mots, cette voix… Cette seconde d'inattention, son adversaire en profita… Il lança le sort Doloris et le sorcier, le recevant de plein fouet, s'écroula sur le sol…

« _ NOOONN ! »

Ce cri déchirant emplit le champ de bataille.

Les combats stoppèrent, tout se figea pendant que la jeune femme se précipitait vers le corps étendu à terre…

Elle s'agenouilla et lui souleva la tête.

« _ Tiens bon ! Tu m'entends ? Tu dois vivre ! »

Elle pleurait doucement, elle savait… elle savait au moment où elle l'avait touché que c'était la fin, qu'il allait mourir… là… dans ses bras… mais elle refusait de l'admettre… elle voulait y croire… croire qu'il y avait encore un espoir… aussi mince fut-il…

Lui aussi le savait… il sentait que sa fin était proche… il n'avait pas peur… il avait au moins pu revoir ce visage… une dernière fois… Son état avait empiré depuis qu'il avait reçu ce Doloris… et il la voyait… Cassandra… sa Cassie… en pleurs devant lui… elle était si belle…

« _ Cassandra… je t'aime… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure… Il lui sourit faiblement, attendant la mort qui n'allait pas tarder.

« _ NON ! Pas toi ! Pas maintenant ! Je t'en prie… je t'en supplie… Résiste ! Pour moi ! »

Il ferma les yeux, elle s'effondra sur lui…

« _ Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Toute seule ! M'abandonner ! Pense à moi ! Pense à notre enfant ! »

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux.

« _ Notre…

_ Oui… ton enfant… ton fils… Sirius. »

Ses yeux se baissèrent, il leva la main pour toucher ce ventre rebondi où grandissait son fils…

« _ Tu le sens bouger, il vit… et tu dois vivre pour le voir… l'aimer…

_ Rogue… »

Flow alla chercher le professeur de potions.

« _ Black. »

Sirius leva les yeux et regarda Severus.

« _ Je te les confie… Promets-moi… de les protéger… et Harry aussi…

_ Je vous le promets. »

Cassandra assistait à cet échange en secouant la tête.

« _ NON ! NON ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu me l'as promis ! Souviens-toi ! »

Elle serra Sirius contre elle, posa sa tête sur son torse, les larmes ne cessant de couler le long de ses joues.

« _ Pardonnes-moi, Cass… »

Il ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois…

C'était fini… Elle ne sentait plus la vie en lui, cela l'avait quitté… il avait doucement rejoint tous ceux qu'elle aimait tant… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir ? Perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aimait lui déchirait à chaque fois le cœur… Sirius… Cette fois, la mort emportait une partie d'elle-même, son cœur, son âme… Le reste était destiné à l'enfant qu'elle portait et à Harry… Harry, si jeune et qui avait déjà tant souffert, trop même…

Elle releva la tête. Elle devait vivre… pour eux… et pour se venger…

Son regard survola la bataille où tout restait figé, il se posa sur un sorcier assez replet, Peter Pettigrew.

« _ Le sale rat ! »

Elle se releva et se dirigea comme hypnotisée vers le Mangemort figé.

A mi-chemin, quelqu'un l'arrêta… Severus Rogue.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança reflétait son état d'esprit, tristesse, désespoir… haine ! Ses yeux étaient glaciaux, leur couleur, un sombre bleu nuit étonna le sorcier. Jamais il n'avait vu ce regard… en fait, il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois, une seule fois, la nuit où les Potter étaient morts… Ce soir-là, Cassandra reçut un tel choc qu'elle était devenue incontrôlable. A l'époque, même Dumbledore avait été impuissant, c'était Sirius qui était intervenu… Mais ce regard était plus intense, on pouvait y ressentir sa colère, il émanait d'elle et l'enveloppait… elle était terrifiante… à cet instant, elle ressemblait à Voldemort… La vengeance l'aveuglait.

Elle allait lancer un sort à Severus lorsqu'elle s'arrêta…

Cassandra entendait une petite voix dans sa tête, une petite voix qui lui disait d'arrêter… Cela résonnait en elle… comme s'il venait du plus profond de son être…

« _ Je… J'ai si mal ! STOP ! »

Une vague d'énergie émana d'elle et se propagea à travers le parc de Poudlard, projetant violemment dans les airs tous ceux qu'elle touchait…

En un instant, tout s'illumina…

Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, il ne restait plus qu'une personne sur le champ de bataille, une personne entourée de corps étendus, une femme enceinte qui regarda autour d'elle avant de sombrer, elle aussi, dans l'inconscience…

Elle entendait des voix qui paraissaient si lointaines… Etait-ce elle ou ces gens murmuraient-ils ? De toute façon, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-elle ? Tout était si flou dans sa tête… Si… Si… Si… rius… Sirius !!! NON !!!

« _ Comment va t-elle ?

_ Elle est épuisée… je m'inquiète… se mettre dans un tel état est dangereux… C'est de l'inconscience ! »

L'infirmière était hors d'elle, elle avait ordonné à Cassandra de se ménager et voilà le résultat.

« _ Calmez-vous Pompom, dîtes-moi si elle va bien.

_ Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos pour reprendre des forces.

_ Et l'enfant ?

_ Il n'a rien. »

Le directeur parut soulagé de cette nouvelle.

Soudain, la-dite patiente s'agita dans son lit. Les deux personnes se précipitèrent à son chevet. Cassandra s'agitait et des larmes coulaient, elle semblait souffrir bien qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Son agitation disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Mme Pomfresh l'examina, baguette à la main mais lorsque sa main voulut toucher le front de la patiente, une lumière émana du corps et la repoussa. Dumbledore avança sa main mais il fut lui aussi repoussé. Une barrière enveloppait le corps de la jeune femme.

« _ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Son état s'est-il aggravé ?

_ Je ne sais pas… je ne la sens plus…

_ Vous en êtes sûre ?

_ Il semble qu'elle ait sombré dans une sorte de coma… Comment est-ce possible ? Albus ! Je jurerais qu'elle allait bien tout à l'heure !

_ Je vous crois… »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« _ Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour elle pour l'instant… Allons nous reposer… »

L'infirmière allait protester quand son regard se posa sur l'homme en face d'elle. Quel changement ! Les années l'avaient rattrapé, les rides se creusaient sur son visage. Et son regard ! On pouvait aisément y lire l'inquiétude…

En effet, Albus Dumbledore, celui qu'on considère comme le sorcier le plus puissant, le directeur de Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde, était inquiet, inquiet pour Cassandra Winter, sa filleule…

Il secoua tristement la tête… Le destin s'était à nouveau acharné sur elle, comme pour Harry… Ces deux-là se ressemblaient vraiment… Il savait tellement de choses, il avait voulu préserver Harry le plus longtemps possible… Avait-il réussi ? Avait-il fait les bons choix ? Il en doutait désormais… Surtout, l'état de Cassandra l'inquiétait. Qui ? Qui pourrait la réveiller ? Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant de vieux souvenirs…

Flash-back :

Il était dans son bureau en train de réfléchir à l'organisation d'Halloween, quand soudain, fit irruption un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux bleus cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes. Essoufflé, celui-ci dut reprendre son souffle avant de murmurer.

« _ Vite… venez… Prof… esseur… Cassandra… infirmerie… »

Le vieil homme s'était levé d'un bond.

« _ Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda t-il en suivant le jeune homme.

« _ Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé évanouie dans le Hall… »

Ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie.

« _ Pompom ? »

Sa voix se figea lorsqu'il vit l'infirmière secouer tristement la tête.

« _ Je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive pas à l'approcher… »

Le directeur s'approcha de la jeune fille étendue sur un lit et en essayant de la toucher, une barrière invisible la repoussa.

« _ Depuis quand ?

_ Depuis que Potter me l'a amené !

_ James, essayez. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha et rien ne se produisit. Il regarda le directeur les yeux étonnés.

« _ Parlez-lui, James, ce ne doit pas être physique mais magique. »

James hocha la tête, s'assit à côté du lit et prit la main de Cassandra.

« _ Cassie… Réponds-moi… »

Le ton de sa voix trahissait son inquiétude, la jeune fille bougea légèrement la tête et dans un murmure, elle l'appela.

« _ Jay… »

Il lui serra la main.

« _ Je suis là, je… » James venait de s'écrouler aux côtés de Cassandra.

Mme Pomfresh émit un cri de surprise et de panique, elle voulut examiner James mais la barrière l'entourait lui aussi désormais.

« _ Laissez-les Pompom, elle doit vouloir lui parler.

_ Mais…

_ Où est Flow ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Il n'était pas avec Cassandra ?

_ Non, je… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, le directeur était déjà parti à la recherche du compagnon de la jeune fille.

Il le trouva près du lac.

« _ Flow, que faîtes-vous ici ? Savez-vous pour Cassandra ?

_ Oui. Elle ne me veut pas à ses côtés, de toutes façons, elle doit régler cela par elle-même.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ?

_ De sa vie, son avenir… Je ne puis l'aider, elle doit faire ses propres choix et en assumer les conséquences.

_ Va t-elle se réveiller ?

_ Je pense que le jeune James Potter va l'y aider.

_ Comment ? »

Le loup regarda l'être devant lui, il tenait beaucoup à Cassandra, cela se voyait.

« _ Seule la personne la plus proche d'elle, celle avec qui elle est unie par un lien profond pourra l'atteindre. Cela est dû à son pouvoir… A chaque fois qu'elle subira un choc émotionnel, elle se refermera sur elle-même pour se protéger, renier les événements qui la font tant souffrir. Elle se crée en quelque sorte une barrière de protection dans laquelle seules certaines personnes auront accès.

_ James Potter ?

_ Oui, entre autres.

_ Qui d'autres ?

_ Seul l'avenir le dira… »

Albus Dumbledore n'oublia jamais les dernières paroles de cet être mystérieux et puissant, à qui le futur donna raison. En effet, peu de personnes pouvaient approcher Cassandra dans ces moments-là : James Potter (l'ami d'enfance), Lily Evans (la meilleure amie), Sirius Black (l'homme qu'elle aime).

Malheureusement, plus le choc avait été fort, plus le lien devait être profond. Ainsi, lorsque les Potter furent assassinés, seul Sirius put la réveiller grâce à l'amour qui les unissait… Seulement, Cassandra, encore faible, rechuta lorsqu'elle appris que Sirius avait été arrêté, jugé et condamné à aller à Azkaban, elle avait crié son innocence avant de sombrer à nouveau…

Fin flash-back.

Aujourd'hui… qui… qui possédait un lien… assez fort… assez profond… pour la tirer de là ? Remus Lupin ? Il en doutait… Le loup-garou n'avait réussi à l'atteindre qu'après 13 ans lorsqu'il lui avait appris que Sirius s'était échappé d'Azkaban… Cassandra reniait de toutes ses forces la triste vérité, la mort de Sirius…

PS : Ceux qui m'ont détesté pour avoir séparé le couple Cassandra/Sirius doivent désormais me haïr !

Dans mon précédent PS, je disais qu'au départ, je pensais ne résumer leur histoire qu'à une nuit mais j'ai eu pitié d'eux et de ce que je leur réservais ! Alors, leur couple a duré plus longtemps ! Le bonheur a un peu réchauffé leurs cœurs même si cela n'effacera jamais toutes leurs années de solitude…

Théoriquement, il reste deux chapitres avant la fin, je dis théoriquement car si j'ai de l'inspiration, je risque de rajouter une scène et d'allonger le tout mais deux chapitres, ça me semble juste.

Bye.


	11. Prises de conscience et enterrement

Les souvenirs du passé

Disclamer : Tout à Vous-Savez-Qui…

5e année pour nos jeunes sorciers. Altercation avec une tête de mule et que justice soit faîte…

            **Chapitre 11 : Prises de conscience et enterrement.**

Le parc, le lac… Poudlard… cet endroit…

Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe. Elle se sentait si bien ici… Elle inspira profondément… Les oiseaux chantaient doucement…

« _ Bonjour ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle, se tenait un enfant, un petit garçon, il devait avoir 5-6 ans tout au plus.

« _ Bonjour.

_ Tu aimes cet endroit ? »

Surprise, Cassandra le regarda et lui sourit.

« _ Oui, beaucoup.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Hum… parce que je m'y sens bien.

_ Bien ?

_ Oui. Ici, je me sens détendue, calme… Tous mes soucis s'envolent…

_ Tu veux rester ici ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi rester ici ?

_ Je viens de te le dire.

_ Tu es une égoïste. »

La jeune femme blonde fronça les sourcils. Cet enfant… elle le connaissait…

« _ N'ai-je le droit d'être égoïste ?

_ Non, moi je veux vivre.

_ Toi ? Mais en quoi cela te concerne ?

_ Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

_ Je… Laisse-moi !

_ NON ! Rappelle-toi ! Il est mort ! Cela ne sert à rien de l'attendre ! Il ne viendra plus !

_ Mort ? De qui parles-tu ?

_ Tu n'es pas seule… tu ne seras plus seule… jamais ! Alors, arrêtes de fuir… maman…

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu me parleras de mon papa ?

_ Ton… NON !! ARRETE !! Je… je ne veux pas m'en rappeler !

_ Je serai toujours là… »

Cassandra ouvrit lentement les yeux. Où se trouvait-elle ? Ce plafond… cette odeur… l'infirmerie… Sirius… Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre.

« _ Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ?

'Je veux vivre.'

_ Oui. Tu mérites de vivre… Tu es tout ce qui me reste de Sirius… de notre amour… »

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement… Pardonnes-moi d'avoir été égoïste… je vivrais… pour toi… mon bébé…

Des pas se firent entendre, quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

« _ Cassandra ! »

il s'approcha du lit et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« _ Remus…

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Mal… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas seule… »

Elle se caressa le ventre.

« _ Sirius… Une partie de lui grandit en moi…

_ Oui.

_ M. Lupin, combien de fois… »

La voix de Mme Pomfresh s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Cassandra réveillée.

« _ Miss Winter ! Allez chercher Albus pendant que je l'examine ! »

Remus sortit et revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagné non seulement du directeur de Poudlard mais aussi du professeur Rogue, de Ron et d'Hermione.

« _ NON ! NON ! Vous êtes trop nombreux ! Dehors ! Elle a besoin de repos !

_ Pompom ?

_ Elle est guérie mais encore un peu fatiguée.

_ Bien, merci… Je dois lui parler.

_ Alors juste vous. »

Les autres furent mis à la porte de l'infirmerie sans ménagements et sans pouvoir infléchir la décision.

« _ Demain vous la verrez, demain ! »

« _ Cassandra… Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Fatiguée mais vivante…

_ Comment as-tu fait pour te réveiller ?

_ Question de survie. »

Le vieil homme la regarda intrigué.

« _ C'est le bébé, il refusait de mourir…

_ Le…

_ Où est Sirius ?

_ Il est…

_ Mort, je sais… Où est son corps ?

_ Les aurors l'ont emmené.

_ Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

_ Hé bien…

_ Un instant ! Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

_ Une semaine.

_ Une semaine ! Mais et l'enterrement ?

_ On ne l'a pas encore enterré, le Ministère garde son corps pour une enquête.

_ Quoi ? »

Cassandra tenta de se lever.

« _ Cassandra !

_ Je dois le voir… Il faut que j'aille chercher son corps pour l'enterrer… Je veux le revoir…

_ Je vais écrire au Ministère pour leur demander où en est l'enquête…

_ Non, j'y vais…

_ Tu es encore faible.

_ Ça ira…

_ Cassandra…

_ J'ai pris ma décision, cet après-midi, je verrais Fudge !

_ Je vous accompagne.

_ Si vous voulez…

_ Reposez-vous en attendant. »

Bureau de Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie :

« _ Albus, Miss Winter, M. Lupin, que me vaut votre visite?

_ Je viens chercher le corps de Sirius.

_ Black ?

_ Vous connaissez beaucoup de Sirius dont vous avez le corps ?

_ Black est un fugitif, son corps appartient au Ministère.

_ Je viens le récupérer.

_ Impossible.

_ Est-ce là votre dernier mot ?

_ Oui.

_ Professeur, pouvez-vous organiser une conférence ? J'aimerai m'adresser au monde sorcier.

_ Qu'allez-vous leur dire ? »

Fudge avait légèrement blêmi.

« _ Voyons… la vérité !

_ Quelle vérité ?

_ Je commencerai par leur parler de Voldemort, de son retour, de l'attaque de Poudlard…

_ Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Cassandra tourna vers lui un regard bleu nuit.

« _ Vraiment ? Vous allez m'en empêcher ? Comment ? »

Fudge frémit, la voix était froide.

« _ Je… je suis le Ministre de la Magie !

_ Et moi, Cassandra Winter !

_ Vous êtes folle !

_ Cornélius ! »

Dumbledore était intervenue dans cette discussion tendue.

Cassandra se leva, s'approcha du bureau et y posa ses paumes.

« _ Combien de temps pensez-vous garder le retour de Voldemort secret ?

_ Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra !

_ Nous verrons… Je ne suis venu que pour prendre le corps de…

_ Hors de question ! Ce dangereux criminel est enfin mort, cela fait un problème de réglé ! »

Cassandra serra les poings.

« _ Où est-elle ?

Quelqu'un ouvrit précipitamment la porte.

« _ Ma chérie ! »

Il se précipita vers la jeune femme enceinte et la prit dans ses bras.

« _ Tu n'as rien ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Ces bras, cette étreinte, cette chaleur… La jeune femme se laissa aller à cette protection un instant…

« _ Papa…

_ Quoi ? Que se passe t-il ? »

Des larmes coulaient.

« _ Cornélius ! Que lui avez-vous fait ?

_ Mais, je…

_ William, mon ami, calmez-vous…

_ Albus. »

Cassandra, épuisée, s'effondra.

« _ Rem'… Je suis fatiguée… »

Remus s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

« _ Excusez-moi, M. Winter.

_ M. Lupin, que faites…

_ Je la ramène à Poudlard, elle doit se reposer… Je pense qu'à vous trois, vous pourrez trouver un arrangement. »

Lorsque le loup-garou partit portant Cassandra, William s'assit.

« _ Je vous écoute. »

« _ Penses-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ?

_ Tu fais confiance à ton père ?

_ Oui.

_ Autre chose me tracasse…

_ Rem' ?

_ Harry…

_ Je suis une égoïste… Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à ma douleur…

_ Non, tu es un être humain avec des faiblesses.

_ Où est-il ?

_ Il est resté dans son dortoir et il ne parle à personne…

_ Peux-tu m'y emmener ? »

Remus Lupin se dirigea vers la Tour des Gryffondors, vers le dortoir des cinquièmes années, la salle commune était vide, les élèves étant en cours.

« _ Pose-moi, je me débrouillerais…

_ Je vous laisse. »

Le loup-garou s'en alla aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

Cassandra s'installa au chevet d'un adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés noirs qui portait une paire de lunettes rondes derrière lesquelles on voyait ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Harry était allongé sur son lit, le regard tourné vers le plafond, c'est à peine s'il avait réagi lorsqu'elle s'était approchée.

« _ Harry ? »

Aucune réaction.

« _ S'il te plaît… Réponds-moi…

_ …

_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé seul avec ta peine…

_ …

_ Je sais ce que tu ressens… Je souffre autant sinon plus que toi… Sirius… était et restera mon seul et unique amour… »

Le regard triste se tourna vers elle, elle lui caressa le visage.

« _ Ça fait mal… Les gens qui essaient de te consoler, tu as envie de les envoyer balader… peut être l'as-tu fait ?

_ Non… mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre…

_ Et j'espère qu'ils ne comprendront jamais…

_ …

_ Je ne souhaite cette douleur à personne… »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

« _ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Pourquoi lui ?

_ …

_ J'en ai marre…

_ …

_ Mes parents, Cédric, Adeline, Sirius… Qui sera le prochain ?

_ Harry…

_ Tous ceux que j'aime vont mourir !

_ Ne sois pas défaitiste !

_ Mais…

_ Que dirait Sirius s'il te voyait ? Je le connais mieux que toi ! Il a changé, l'homme qu'il est devenu est différent de l'adolescent qu'il était mais au fond de lui, il est resté le même…

_ Cassandra… »

Elle lui releva la tête et leurs regards tous deux chargés de tristesse se rencontrèrent.

« _ Depuis quand n'es-tu pas sorti ?

_ … »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

« _ Viens, un peu d'air te fera le plus grand bien. »

Il la suivit, ils allèrent du côté du terrain de Quidditch, le parc renfermant de mauvais souvenirs, ils s'installèrent sur les gradins, une douce brise de printemps les caressant en ce mois de mai ensoleillé.

« _ Le printemps est une saison que j'aime beaucoup… Et toi ?

_ …

_ Tu sais pourquoi je l'aime ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est la saison du renouveau, la saison où la Nature se réveille d'un long sommeil…

_ …

_ Parles-moi…

_ De quoi ?

_ De ce qui s'est passé pendant ma courte absence.

_ Rien.

_ Tu n'as rien vu ?

_ Non.

_ Qu'as-tu fait ?

_ Rien.

_ Tu t'es laissé allé ?

_ …

_ Harry… Je te comprends…

_ Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_ Promets-moi de venir me voir quand tu seras prêt.

_ D'accord.

_ Prend ton temps. »

Ils restèrent assis à regarder le ciel, les mains jointes puis Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Cassandra… Il voulait ressentir cette chaleur qu'elle dégageait, cette chaleur qui le réconfortait… La jeune femme passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de l'adolescent et ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, moment où ils retournèrent lentement au château.

Les nouvelles qui arrivèrent le lendemain furent bonnes et se succédèrent :

William Winter était un diplomate hors pair et il connaissait Cornélius Fudge depuis longtemps. Ce fut à contre-cœur que Fudge donna l'autorisation pour le corps de Sirius Black d'être transporté en vue de funérailles en comité privé, seulement pour les proches. La première requête ne présentait aucun problème, on ne pouvait empêcher les proches de vouloir enterrer leur mort, fut-ce un criminel. De plus, cela donnait une image d'humanité au Ministre et de clémence (très bien vue du public et d'un électorat futur…)

Par contre, la seconde requête eut plus de difficultés. Les aurors avaient pu attraper un 'mort', un certain Peter Pettigrow… Il était depuis retenu au Ministère pour les besoins de l'enquête, gardé par un étrange animal, une sorte de loup… Cet animal n'attaquait personne, il suivait juste le prisonnier et le gardait selon les dires des aurors, il restait des heures à le fixer… William Winter demandait que l'on rouvre le dossier Sirius Black, l'injustice était évidente ! Fudge refusa catégoriquement, rouvrir l'affaire signifiait qu'il avait commis une erreur et cela ternirait sa réputation… Le diplomate fut aidé par sa femme, Catherine Winter, née Montfort, qui soutint son mari dans les négociations et le Ministre de la Magie anglaise n'eut d'autre choix que de finir par capituler devant le couple Winter. On lui demandait presque une faveur qu'il ne pouvait refuser au risque de provoquer un incident diplomatique. Reconnaître ses erreurs était une preuve d'intégrité car à l'époque, il n'était encore qu'un jeune Ministre fraîchement élu et l'expérience des années lui donna un nouveau regard sur ses actes passés. Cette argumentation fléchit le Ministre et il autorisa l'ouverture d'un nouveau procès…

Toutes les formalités furent effectuées en vue de l'enterrement de Sirius Black, un simple enterrement en comité restreint. En vérité toutes les démarches avaient déjà été effectuées depuis longtemps… Sirius serait enterré dans le domaine des Winter, dans le caveau destiné à Cassandra… La jeune femme avait tout prévu. Chaque Winter possédait sa propre pièce mortuaire, celle de Cassandra avait été agrandie par magie pour loger plusieurs personnes. La crypte était de taille moyenne, de hauts plafonds, une pièce circulaire où les tombes étaient réunies en cercle au centre de la pièce, six tombes… Deux étaient déjà occupées, une troisième le serait bientôt…

Peu de personnes assistèrent à l'enterrement : William et Catherine Winter, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Cassandra Winter.

Réunis autour du cercueil, le vieux directeur de Poudlard prit la parole, d'une voix teintée d'émotions.

« _ Nous sommes rassemblés ici pour honorer la mémoire d'un grand sorcier, un homme dont le courage était tel qu'il se serait sacrifié pour ses amis, un innocent au grand cœur, j'ai nommé Sirius Black… Les personnes présentes ici savent qu'il n'a jamais été un traître et encore moins un criminel, il a été victime d'une injustice, il a été accusé à tort et à travers d'un crime qu'il n'a pas et qu'il n'aurait jamais commis… Honorons la mémoire de cet ami qui est resté fidèle jusqu'au bout… Son souvenir restera à jamais gravé en nous, dans nos mémoires et dans nos cœurs… une partie de nous-même, sans doute l'une des meilleures nous a quitté… Que son âme trouve le repos auquel elle a si souvent aspirée… »

Cassandra s'avança la baguette à la main.

« _ Moi Cassandra Elisabeth Winter souhaite que toi Sirius Altaïr Black trouve la paix et le repos en cette demeure qui est la dernière pour l'éternité. Tu es parti et j'espère que tu as retrouvé les personnes qui t'étaient chères bien que tu aies laissé derrière toi des personnes qui t'aimaient… Jamais je ne t'oublierai… Adieu… »

Elle leva la baguette et fit léviter le cercueil vers une des tombes qui s'ouvrit et se referma après le passage du cercueil, la dalle en pierre bougea et une vive lumière l'éclaira. Une pierre tombale se formait, une pierre qui prenait doucement des formes… un animal à quatre pattes… un chien… Patmol… Des inscriptions se gravèrent sur la pierre : Sirius Altaïr Black, l'ami fidèle…

Les personnes quittèrent une à une la pièce, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue retournèrent à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione soutirent Harry dont le visage était refermé vers sa douleur. Remus, William et Catherine s'approchèrent de Cassandra, restée droite devant la tombe.

« _ J'ai besoin d'être seule… s'il vous plaît…

_ Bien sûr ma chérie…

_ Nous te laissons…

_ Merci.

_ Rem' ?

_ Oui ?

_ J'aimerai parler à Harry…

_ J'emmène Ron et Hermione.

_ Ils peuvent visiter la demeure.

_ Je m'en occupe. »

Remus s'approcha du trio et parla à voix basse à Ron et à Hermione qui hochèrent la tête et le suivirent vers la sortie.

« _ Harry… approche… »

L'adolescent s'avança en silence.

« _ Je vais te montrer quelque chose… »

Cassandra leva sa baguette et toute la pièce s'illumina. Harry distingua deux autres pierres tombales à côté de celle de Sirius qui était représentée par un chien. Deux tombes… deux formes qu'il reconnut sans peine… une magnifique fleur et un animal majestueux… Il n'en cru pas ses yeux.

« _ Tu as reconnu ? »

Elle se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras alors qu'il continuait de fixer les deux pierres.

« _ C'est ici qu'ils reposent… »

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna devant la première tombe surmontée d'un lys, sur la pierre était gravée : Lily Hortense Evans Potter, une femme formidable, une amie pour la vie…

A côté se trouvait la pierre tombale en forme de cerf ainsi que l'inscription : James Alexander Potter, le confident éternel, le mari idéal…

Harry remarqua que les deux pierres semblaient reliées à une troisième plus petite : Lily et James Potter, un couple uni dans la vie comme dans la mort…

Le jeune garçon ne fit pas attention aux larmes qui coulaient depuis quelques instants de ses joues, il ne remarqua pas qu'il voyait flou… Ils étaient devant la tombe de ses parents, des parents qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus ou si peu et qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais…

Quelques jours plus tard se tint l'un des procès les plus médiatiques depuis la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres, le nouveau procès de Sirius Black, le criminel le plus recherché du pays qui venait de mourir dans des circonstances tenues secrètes par le Ministère. Il avait été enterré dans un endroit tenu secret et les journalistes ne l'apprirent que bien plus tard. Ce procès fut médiatisé car des informations concernant un prisonnier avait filtré et cela paraissait incroyable ! Peter Pettigrow serait en vie !

Le procès se déroula en huis clos. Les journalistes n'étant pas admis dans l'enceinte du tribunal, ils stationnèrent donc à l'extérieur et bombardèrent chaque participant soit de questions, soit de photos. Ce fut infernal !

Le procès ne dura pas des semaines, il faut au contraire très rapide, pas expédié mais comme les preuves étaient irréfutables, il n'y eut pas de contestations, surtout après le passage à la barre du prisonnier Peter Pettigrow. On lui fit boire du Véritasérum et ses déclarations choquèrent tout le tribunal ! Ses révélations furent surprenantes ! Non seulement il raconta qu'il était un Mangemort depuis des années mais il révéla qu'il était le gardien du secret des Potter. Il admit également qu'il avait piégé Sirius Black pour disparaître dans la Nature, sans oublier qu'il a avoué avoir tué des moldus au moment de sa fuite et même pendant…

Cornélius Fudge qui présidait la séance fut choqué, il déclara qu'il ignorait tout cela et qu'il ne le tolérerait pas. Il innocenta donc Sirius Black et dans la foulée lui décerna une médaille pour son courage ainsi qu'une indemnité pour l'injustice qu'il avait subie…

Cassandra ne participa pas au débat et n'alla pas une seule fois au tribunal. Il était inutile de s'exposer à cette horde de journalistes affamés d'informations… La jeune femme passait ses journées avec Harry lorsqu'il avait du temps libre, elle l'aidait à rattraper son retard et avait recommencé à donner ses cours… La vie reprenait lentement son cours…

PS : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire un chapitre après avoir tué Sirius même si cette partie est écrite depuis longtemps (je me sens triste et déprimée maintenant que c'est publié, c'est définitif…).

Les raisons de sa mort enfin je les ai décrites dans les chapitres précédents… Il ne s'est pas suicidé mais ce qu'il vivait on ne pouvait pas appeler ça une vie, disons que la mort était comme une délivrance…

J'ai décidé de terminer la fic (façon de parler) dans le prochain chapitre, donc il sera forcément très long car il y a la fin de l'année scolaire avec la Coupe de Quidditch, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons (quelqu'un pourrait-il rafraîchir ma mémoire ? Je sais plus qui l'a gagné les 2e, 3e et 4e années, la 1ère c'est Gryffondor mais les autres… trou de mémoire et j'ai pas mes livres sous la main, une copine me les a toujours pas rendu ! Merci de m'aider !), les BUSE et une surprise pour conclure en beauté !

Merci pour les reviews (ça devrait augmenter puisque c'est la rentrée ! Croisons les doigts !).

Bye.


	12. La fin de l’année et le début de nouvell...

Les souvenirs du passé

Disclamer : Tout à Vous-Savez-Qui…

5e année pour nos jeunes sorciers. La fin de l'année s'annonce riche en rebondissements…

            **Chapitre 12 : La fin de l'année et le début de nouvelles vies.**

Le soleil des derniers jours annonçait le dernier mois de l'année scolaire, il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant les grandes vacances, un mois qui s'annonçait long et déterminant…

Un match avait été prévu, un match opposant les Pouffsouffles aux Serdaigles, en vue de la troisième place de la Coupe de Quidditch.

Le score ne surprit personne bien que chacun remarqua les efforts des Pouffsouffles de se reprendre afin de finir la tête haute. Les Serdaigles gagnèrent avec 230 contre 70.

Les deux équipes furent équitablement applaudies l'une pour sa victoire, l'autre pour ses efforts.

Harry n'assista pas au match, il savait que la semaine prochaine aurait lieu le dernier match de la saison, le match qui déciderait du vainqueur de la Coupe de Quidditch de l'année, un match Gryffondor/Serpentard ! Il devait se préparer !

En effet, bien qu'il retourna en cours, en apparence, il allait bien mais un observateur avisé plutôt une observatrice inquiète comme Hermione avait remarqué ses courtes absences et ses regards tristes. Il se sentait mal et n'arrivait pas à surmonter la peine qu'il éprouvait, peine due à la mort de son parrain…

Les entraînements avaient repris mais toute l'équipe voyait que son capitaine avait perdu de son enthousiasme et tous savaient pourquoi. Les journaux avaient fait leurs unes avec le nouveau procès de Sirius Black, les différentes révélations et l'issue incroyable du procès. La Gazette du Sorcier avait tout expliqué en détails et la vie d'Harry Potter avait de nouveau été passée au peigne fin. On avait appris entre autre que Sirius Black, le criminel le plus recherché, était le parrain d'Harry ! Tous ses camarades de Gryffondors le soutenaient dans cette épreuve douloureuse, la perte d'une personne proche… De toute manière, l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors étaient une équipe soudée qui se comprenaient en un geste ou en un regard. La Coupe ne pouvait pas leur échapper ! Seulement l'état de leur capitaine les inquiétait…

« _ Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

_ Rien.

_ Ce n'est pas beau de mentir.

_ Je…

_ Sais-tu que des gens s'inquiètent pour toi ?

_ Qui ?

_ Voyons, tous les Gryffondors dont certains sont tes amis, tes professeurs…

_ Rogue ?

_ Non, je ne crois pas.

_ Dumbledore, McGonagall, moi…

_ …

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, je souffre aussi…

_ Cela ne se voit pas…

_ Je dirais que je suis une excellente actrice ! Plus sérieusement, je ne le montre pas pour ne pas inquiéter ceux qui m'entourent…

_ J'essaie…

_ Je sais… Harry… tu n'es qu'un adolescent de 15 ans… Je souhaite que tu vives une vie normale…

_ …

_ D'accord ! Disons… la plus normale possible !

_ Impossible…

_ Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je te signale que j'ai moi aussi vécu un enfer à cause de mon nom !

_ Comment avez-vous fait ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Pour ignorer les murmures sur votre passage, les ragots à votre sujet…

_ J'avais des amis… Ils me soutenaient dans mes moments de déprime et partageaient mes moments de joie…

_ …

_ Tu n'es pas seul… Ron et Hermione sont là et ils seront toujours là… Aie confiance !

_ S'ils restent à mes côtés, ils seront eux aussi en danger et…

_ Ils le savent et l'acceptent…

_ Justement moi pas !

_ Tu préfères les éloigner de toi ? Tu préfères tirer un trait sur ce que vous avez vécu ? Ne pas vivre les moments à venir ?

_ C'est mieux ainsi…

_ Pour qui ? Toi ? Eux ?

_ Voldemort ne s'en prendra pas à eux…

_ Vraiment ? Oublies-tu qu'Hermione est une fille née de parents moldus ? On ne peut pas dire que parce que Ron est un sorcier pur que cela l'épargnera ! Malefoy déteste tous les Weasley ! Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont tes meilleurs amis que Voldemort veut les tuer ! »

Harry la regarda sceptique.

« _ Bon… d'accord… c'est un petit plus !

_ Voilà !

_ Tu ne vas pas arrêter de vivre car une espèce de sorcier avec un grain dans la tête te menace ! Tu es jeune, tu as encore pleins de choses à accomplir !

_ Comme le tuer ?

_ Non ! T'amuser ! Pas attendre qu'on vienne te tuer !

_ …

_ Réveille-toi ! Je ne sais pas ! Apprend à te protéger ! Apprend à protéger les gens que tu aimes !

_ Cassandra…

_ Tu sais… Il me manque… terriblement…

_ Je suis désolé…

_ De quoi ? Cela prouve que tu l'aimais…

_ J'aurais aimé plus le connaître…

_ Il était génial et il t'adorait…

_ Comment arrivez-vous à ne pas y penser ?

_ Je n'y arrive pas… Je pense à lui tout le temps…. Le matin en me réveillant… La journée pendant les cours et en dehors… Le soir en me couchant… J'en rêve même la nuit ! Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux et je le vois…

_ Désolé…

_ Harry… Je vais être honnête avec toi…

_ A quel sujet ?

_ La douleur que tu ressens… ce… cette sorte de déchirement dans ton cœur… Ce sentiment ne s'estompera pas…

_ Alors comment… ?

_ Avec le temps, on apprend à vivre avec… C'est une plaie qui ne cautérise jamais…

_ Vraiment ?

_ Petit à petit, tu oublieras les mauvais souvenirs… il ne restera que les bons… Tu seras soutenu… Tu réapprendras à sourire, puis à rire… Tu continueras à vivre car tu es encore trop jeune pour vivre dans le passé…

_ Et vous ?

_ Sirius m'a laissé le plus beau des cadeaux… un enfant… Il sera mon petit rayon de soleil…

_ Mais moi ?

_ J'espère que tu seras là pour lui…

_ Oui…

_ Il est temps d'aller dormir ! Tu as un match demain !

_ Contre les Serpentards…

_ Première résolution : Bats-les à plate couture !

_ Vous ne devriez pas être impartiale ?

_ Pourquoi ? J'ai été attrapeur à Gryffondor et j'ai toujours adoré battre les Serpentards ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry se permit un demi-sourire.

« _ Tu sais quoi ? C'était le plaisir personnel de Sirius d'envoyer des Cognards sur Malefoy père ! A croire que Lucius était le seul joueur adverse sur le terrain !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Imagine la scène ! Malefoy toujours coiffé impeccablement ! Une fois, on aurait dit qu'il avait reçu une bombabouse sur la tête ! La coiffure complètement en pétard ! Et de la boue ! Il était recouvert de boue ! En fait, il dégoulinait de boue ! C'était…

_ Whoua !

_ Exactement ! Alors que nous réserves-tu pour demain ?

_ Une éclatante victoire sur Malefoy fils ! Tu viendras ?

_ Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde ! »

Le lendemain, on pouvait sentir la nervosité émaner des deux équipes surtout au moment du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, la tension était palpable entre les deux maisons, les deux éternelles rivales, les Lions et les Serpents, les rouges et or contre les verts et argent…

Comme d'habitude, à la table des Gryffondors, tous les joueurs avaient l'estomac noué et aucun ne put avaler le moindre petit morceau malgré l'effort de leurs camarades.

« _ C'est l'heure. »

Sur cette simple phrase, toute l'équipe se leva et suivit son capitaine sous les encouragements de leur maison.

Dans les vestiaires, Harry tenait son discours d'avant match.

« _ Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon attitude… Je n'ai pas vraiment été un capitaine…

_ Allons, Harry !

_ Aucun problème !

_ Tu sais qu'on est là !

_ N'hésite pas à nous en parler !

_ On est toujours disponible !

_ Enfin, évite quand même de nous réveiller en pleine nuit ! »

Cette phrase détendit l'atmosphère.

« _ J'essaierais.

_ Tu comprends… La nuit, c'est fait pour dormir !

_ On sait qu'il te faut tes 10 heures de sommeil !

_ Minimum ! »

Les jumeaux étaient vraiment de sacrés boutes en train. Avec eux, on ne s'ennuyait jamais.

« _ Bon, aujourd'hui, les Serpentards…

_ On les battra !

_ On les massacrera !

_ On en fera qu'une bouchée !

_ Attend ! Mauvaise idée !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ils sont indigestes !

_ Oh ! C'est vrai ! On risque de se rendre malade !

_ Oui, ils sont sûrement empoisonnés !

_ Bon, on se contentera de les ratatiner !

_ Bien. Ils resteront nos cobayes !

_ Minute !

_ Oui, chef ?

_ A vos ordres, capitaine !

_ Je crois que c'est l'heure !

_ C'est vrai ! Notre public nous attend !

_ Nos fans ont hâte de nous voir !

_ Je souhaite que vous donniez tous votre maximum…

_ T'inquiète !

_ A nous la Coupe ! »

Le match fut plus qu'intéressant. Chaque spectateur ne regrettait pas d'être venu, ils étaient carrément scotchés sur leurs gradins ! La tête relevée, les yeux suivaient le Souaffle. La balle passait de joueur en joueur à une telle vitesse ! Par moment un but était marqué mais la riposte se faisait tout de suite et l'équipe adverse égalisait !

Le match avait pourtant commencé dans une atmosphère tendue à l'extrême ! La poignée de mains des deux capitaines en était la preuve parfaite. Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy se lançait de tels regards ! La poignée de mains fut rapide et sèche comme si le contact de l'autre était insupportable !

Le score était toujours très serré, aucune des deux équipes n'arrivait à distancer l'autre… Le match se jouera donc entre les deux attrapeurs, les deux capitaines…

Justement, depuis le début du match, ils observaient la partie de plus haut que les autres joueurs. Ils effectuaient des ronds dans le ciel à la recherche de la petite balle dorée, celle qui déterminera l'issue du match ainsi que le champion de la Coupe de Quidditch.

Sur son balai, l'Eclair de feu, cadeau de Sirius, Harry scrutait le terrain. Il voyait ses coéquipiers se battre, il entendait les commentaires de Lee Jordan souvent interrompus par le professeur McGonagall… S'il fermait les yeux, il pourrait se sentir seul, libre, dans les airs… Il adorait voler, il avait l'impression d'être né pour voler ! Etait-il né avec un balai dans la main ? Il en doutait… Mais le balai n'était qu'un prolongement de son corps… il le maniait avec une telle habileté !

Soudain, Harry cligna des yeux. Avait-il rêvé ? Il se concentra sur un point brillant à l'autre bout du terrain. Non, ses yeux voyaient bien un petit objet volant à côté des buts des Serpentards ! Il regarda où était Drago Malefoy : dos au but. Bien. Ne pas se précipiter. Malefoy était plus près du Vif d'Or. Son cerveau analysa rapidement la situation : S'il fonçait maintenant, Malefoy le remarquerait et se retournerait. Mauvaise idée. Il devait éloigner Malefoy des buts. Comment ? Une idée vint à son esprit…

Il continua tranquillement à tourner autour du terrain, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers le Vif d'Or. Toujours là. Puis, soudainement, il fonça vers le milieu du terrain, plutôt vers le sol… Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, Harry Potter avait-il trouvé le Vif d'Or ?

Instinctivement, Malefoy s'élança lui aussi. Bien qu'il ne vit pas la balle dorée, il se doutait que Potter se dirigeait vers elle avec une telle vitesse ! Il ne voulait pas se faire battre une nouvelle fois ! Il ne voulait pas ressentir l'humiliation, ce sentiment si… humiliant ! Il était un Malefoy et un Malefoy avait toujours la tête haute ! Et surtout il voulait montrer à son père qu'il était quelqu'un ! Il ne voulait pas voir le mépris dans son regard, le mépris d'avoir perdu son temps car il avait perdu ! Il ne voulait pas entendre des paroles blessantes et froides ! Il voulait montrer à son père ce qu'il valait sur un balai ! Il voulait lui montrer sa supériorité sur Potter !

Drago Malefoy suivait Harry Potter sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de le rattraper ! Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son adversaire de toujours, de son éternel rival quand celui-ci remonta brutalement ! Cela le surprit et il n'eut pas le temps de redresser lui aussi son balai. Il voyait inexorablement le sol se rapprocher et il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc qui ne tarda pas à arriver…

Harry prenait de la vitesse, il se dirigeait droit vers le sol. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'arrière lui indiqua que Malefoy le suivait. Parfait. Il se concentra sur ses gestes et d'un coup vif, il remonta, effectuant à merveille la feinte dite de Wronski. Sans regarder en arrière, il se dirigea en vitesse vers les buts des Serpentards et n'eut qu'à cueillir la petite balle dorée avec des ailes.

Tout le stade se leva d'un même mouvement ! Les uns pour acclamer la victoire des Gryffondors, les autres de stupeur car il semblerait que Drago Malefoy se soit carrément écrasé sur le sol !

Le professeur Bibine siffla la fin du match sous les cris de Lee Jordan que le professeur McGonagall ne pouvait plus retenir. D'ailleurs, la sévère professeur de métamorphose était la directrice de la maison qui venait de remporter la victoire, on put donc voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres…

« _ Harry Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Gryffondor gagne ce match ! Cette finale sur le score de 240 à 80 ! Les Lions ont la Coupe ! »

Harry eut à peine le temps de se poser, brandissant la balle qu'il se retrouva par terre, enterré sous ses coéquipiers ! Tous riaient, souriaient, le félicitait… L'équipe fut bientôt rejointe dans la liesse par les supporters, les spectateurs qui étaient descendus sur le terrain et les encercla rapidement.

Harry fut emporté par toute cette foule, il était désorienté par les acclamations, les félicitations, les accolades de personnes qu'ils connaissaient, ses camarades, et par de parfaits inconnus.

Une voix s'éleva pour réclamer un peu d'ordre. Les élèves se calmèrent en entendant parler le professeur Dumbledore de sa voix amplifiée magiquement.

« _ Chers élèves, calmez-vous que je puisse remettre la Coupe de Quidditch aux vainqueurs. »

Des murmures se propagèrent et un relatif calme s'installa.

« _ Bien, je demande à l'équipe des Gryffondors de s'approcher. »

Harry se sentait nerveux. Les gens s'étaient écartés pour le laisser passer, lui et ses coéquipiers et lentement ils se retrouvèrent sur une estrade devant le gradin des professeurs.

« _ Je félicite l'équipe vainqueur de la Coupe de Quidditch de cette année, les Gryffondors ! »

Harry reçut dans les mains la Coupe. Dumbledore lui glissa à l'oreille.

« _ Tu devrais dire quelque chose. »

Harry le regarda, puis il regarda autour de lui, il finit par les gradins où Cassandra lui sourit. Il inspira profondément.

« _ Je remercie toute l'équipe qui a été formidable… On partage cette victoire… Le public qui est un soutien précieux… et je dédie cela à mes parents… et à mon parrain… j'espère qu'ils sont fiers de moi… »

Tonnerre d'applaudissement. Décidément Harry était la coqueluche de l'école !

Il fut emporté par la foule vers le château où une fête s'improvisa dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry s'éclipsa dès qu'il le put pour aller parler à Cassandra.

« _ Tu ne fais pas la fête ?

_ Non.

_ Beau match ! Félicitation !

_ Merci.

_ Et beau discours…

_ …

_ J'en suis sûre…

_ De quoi ?

_ Ils doivent être fiers de toi… autant que moi je le suis…

_ …

_ Allez ! Va faire la fête !

_ Mais…

_ Tu es le capitaine, ils doivent te chercher ! »

Ce match annonçait la fin de la saison de Quidditch.

Les élèves en parlèrent un moment, surtout de la rencontre magistrale entre Drago Malefoy et le sol ! Son balai ne résista pas au choc et il explosa ! Il semblerait même que le fier capitaine des Serpentards se soit évanoui sur le coup. Il fut immédiatement emmené à l'infirmerie pendant que Harry recevait la Coupe.

Ce sujet ne passionna pas longtemps les élèves car pour certains un autre était plus d'actualité : les Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaires, plus communément appelés BUSES.

Les révisions allaient bon train, chacun plongé dans ses livres, ses notes, demandant des explications à ses amis…

Harry révisait avec Ron et sous l'aide d'Hermione. Il ne voyait pas le temps passer, la jeune fille ayant établi un emploi du temps incroyable ! Toutes les matières à réviser ! Heureusement, Cassandra leur avait proposé son salon pour plus de tranquillité ce que Hermione avait accepté sans hésiter ! Aussi le trio passait son temps libre dans les appartements de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Les examens arrivèrent à grands pas. Harry les passa et dans l'ensemble cela s'était bien déroulé avec chaque professeur hormis un bien sûr, Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions. Il n'eut aucun problème avec les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, avec le Soin aux créatures magiques, avec la Divination (il dut écouter Trelawney lui parler de sa future mort dans d'horribles souffrances…) et avec la Métamorphose. Il eut un peu de difficulté en sortilèges et en botanique mais les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave étaient assez compréhensifs et aidèrent les élèves. En histoire de la magie, il se limita à faire le moins de dégâts possibles et à dire le moins de bêtises sur la révolte des Gobelins. Cependant, en potions, ce fut… comment dire… assez étrange… Rogue était toujours aussi sarcastique et pointilleux. Il ne se gêna pas pour ouvertement critiquer chaque geste et Harry essaya de garder son calme et de se concentrer sur la composition de la potion. Il y réussit et ignora le professeur pendant tout l'examen, il en sortit néanmoins épuisé, Rogue ne les avait pas ménagés, l'exercice fut difficile même pour Hermione !

La fin de l'année scolaire passa plus lentement après les examens que ce soit les BUSES pour les élèves de 5ème année ou les ASPICS pour ceux de 7ème. Les élèves pouvaient profiter pleinement des journées ensoleillées de l'été avant de rentrer chez eux.

Le départ du Poudlard Express était prévu dans deux jours et la Grande Salle était envahie des conversations des élèves qui parlaient de leurs futures vacances en se promettant de s'écrire.

Les derniers cours se déroulaient dans une atmosphère calme, ce n'étaient pas vraiment des cours mais plutôt des consignes sur l'année à venir, des réponses aux questions des élèves après les examens et ainsi de suite.

Le dernier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vit arriver un événement assez inattendu. La classe regroupant les élèves de 5ème année des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard ne posait pas de problèmes particuliers aux deux adultes chargés de la surveiller. L'une des personnes était leur professeur, Cassandra Winter, assise tranquillement dans un fauteuil et parlant avec un homme debout à ses côtés. Cet homme, ce sorcier n'était pas un inconnu. En fait pour les élèves ce n'était qu'un de leurs anciens professeurs, un de ceux qu'ils préféraient, Remus Lupin. Il avait été appelé en renfort par le directeur pour alléger la charge du professeur Winter qui était enceinte et se fatiguait vite dans ces conditions. Le professeur Lupin était donc revenu à Poudlard et épaulait le professeur Winter pendant les derniers cours notamment pendant les examens de fin d'année qui furent des examens pratiques pour la majeure partie.

L'heure était bien avancée et le cours touchait à sa fin lorsqu'un cri étouffé retentit à l'avant de la classe. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui se tenait le ventre avec une grimace de douleur. Rapidement, Remus Lupin s'approcha.

« _ Cassandra ?

_ Ça va… c'est passé.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Oui, je ne sens plus rien. »

La jeune femme tenta de se lever avec l'aide de son ami mais elle s'arrêta.

« _ Non… »

A travers la salle silencieuse, résonna un bruit de flaque d'eau qui se déversait.

« _ Pas maintenant…

_ Cassandra ? Qu'est-ce que ?

_ Rem'… Aides-moi…

_ A quoi ?

_ Je dois aller à l'infirmerie…

_ A… Ne me dis pas que…

_ Si… Je viens de perdre les eaux…

_ Le travail a déjà commencé ?

_ Oui… » Elle réprima une grimace en sentant une autre contraction l'envahir.

« _ Cassie ?

_ Juste une contraction…

_ Tu veux que je te porte ?

_ Soutiens-moi… Je pense y arriver…

_ D'accord. »

L'échange n'avait échappé à personne et certains élèves comprirent ce qui se passait et l'expliquèrent aux autres. Le professeur Winter allait accoucher !

« _ Professeur ?

_ Oui ?

_ Pouvons-nous vous aider ?

_ A accoucher ? C'est gentil… » Eut-elle le temps de dire avant qu'une autre douleur due à une contraction ne la submerge.

« _ Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de la situation…

_ D'accord ! »

Plusieurs élèves partirent en courant.

« _ J'ai besoin de Mme Pomfresh, qu'on lui dise que j'arrive !

_ OK ! »

D'autres élèves se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie.

« _ Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez disposer ! »

Hermione s'était rapprochée et aidait Cassandra à marcher mais la procession n'allait pas assez vite au goût de la future mère qui s'arrêtait souvent, bloquée par une contraction. Alors, sans prévenir, Remus la souleva et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'infirmerie, Cassandra ne put se plaindre, elle était trop absorbée à contenir la douleur.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh se précipita sur eux. Elle avait déjà commencé à préparer un lit pour la future mère, lit où Remus allongea Cassandra qui grimaçait de douleur. L'infirmière tira les rideaux autour du lit et se pencha pour examiner la patiente. Pendant l'examen, les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivèrent.

« _ Alors ?

_ Le travail a commencé mais le col est à peine dilaté…

_ Comment ça à peine ?

_ Deux centimètres.

_ C'est tout !

_ Combien de temps cela va t-il durer ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Je veux un calmant ! Une potion ! N'importe quoi !

_ Tenez, buvez ceci. »

Mme Pomfresh tendit à Cassandra un gobelet d'où s'élevait une fumée et où reposait un liquide verdâtre.

« _ C'est quoi ça !

_ Une potion pour vous soulager…

_ Pour abréger mes souffrances vous voulez dire !

_ Voyons Cassandra…

_ Hors de question que je boive ce truc infect !

_ Cela vous fera du bien.

_ Vous voulez m'empoisonner ?

_ Miss Winter !

_ Vous avez mis quoi dedans ?

_ Cassandra…

_ Buvez ! »

Cassandra prit le gobelet et le vida d'un trait.

« _ Beurk ! C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais !

_ Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

_ Je flotte ! Je dirais que je suis sur un petit nuage !

_ Calmez-vous.

_ J'aimerais qu'on en finisse… donc il peut sortir ?

_ Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

_ Attendre ?

_ On ne peut accélérer un accouchement.

_ Cela va t-il durer longtemps ?

_ Tout dépend du bébé.

_ Génial ! »

Cassandra s'allongea alors que le trio des adolescents s'approchait.

« _ Ça fait mal ?

_ Non… Je sens des chatouillis… La potion doit faire effet… »

Ils avaient l'air inquiet, elle leur sourit.

« _ Pas de soucis… Je suis entre de bonnes mains. »

Les heures passèrent et aucun changement à l'horizon. Mme Pomfresh relevait la dilatation du col toutes les demi-heures mais cela n'avançait pas vraiment…

« _ Je pense que nous en avons pour la nuit…

_ Toute la nuit ?

_ Oui, vous en êtes à 6 cm.

_ En trois heures !

_ Oui.

_ Bon, je mangerais bien quelque chose…

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai un petit creux, pas vous ?

_ Le dîner a dû commencer…

_ Peut être que le bébé a faim ?

_ Oui, c'est ça, un petit encas pour la route !

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Vous devriez aller manger.

_ Mais…

_ Je ne vais pas m'amuser à parcourir les couloirs… surtout dans cet état ! »

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie et vers la Grande Salle pour se restaurer, la nuit allait être longue… Seule une personne resta au chevet de la future mère, Remus Lupin, il lui tenait d'ailleurs la main.

Dans la Grande Salle, toutes les conversations ne tournaient qu'autour d'un seul sujet, l'état de Cassandra. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et rassura les élèves.

« _ Le professeur Winter se porte bien, elle est à l'infirmerie entre les mains de Mme Pomfresh et l'enfant n'est pas encore né. »

Le brouhaha s'intensifia. Chacun se prononçait sur le sexe du futur bébé.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se dépêchèrent de manger afin de retourner à l'infirmerie. Le spectacle qui les attendait les cloua sur place : Cassandra et Remus discutaient assez tranquillement devant quelques mets, comme si de rien n'était…

Les adolescents s'installèrent et tous commencèrent à discuter jusqu'à l'entrée du directeur suivi du professeur Rogue.

« _ Severus vient de me rappeler une chose importante.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune…

_ Non…

_ Remus ne peut rester à tes côtés… »

Cassandra agrippa fermement la main de son vieil ami.

« _ J'ai besoin de lui !

_ Ce serait dangereux… aussi bien pour toi que pour le bébé…

_ Remus ne m'a jamais fait le moindre mal !

_ Il faut prendre le moins de risque…

_ NON !

_ Cassandra… Il a raison…

_ Non… J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés… je…

_ Je ne veux pas te blesser…

_ Mais…

_ C'est plus prudent…

_ …

_ Je reviens demain…

_ Il y a une potion pour toi… dans mes appartements…

_ Merci. »

Le loup-garou déposa un baiser sur sa tête et sortit, non sans avoir adressé un dernier regard désolé à son amie.

La nuit fut longue, très longue…

Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient décidé de rester à l'infirmerie malgré les sermons de Mme Pomfresh, ils ne pouvaient retourner à la tour des Gryffondors, encore moins dans leurs dortoirs pour aller dormir, ils étaient tous trois inquiets. Ils passèrent donc la nuit au chevet de la future mère dont les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et douloureuses.

Petit à petit, le sommeil gagna chacun des adolescents et l'infirmière les déposa lentement et silencieusement dans des lits, peu de personnes étaient encore réveillées, les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue, les autres professeurs ayant été renvoyé dans leurs appartements.

Est-ce étonnant que le professeur de potion, Severus Rogue soit présent ? Etait-ce surprenant qu'il soit inquiet ? Pas vraiment… Personne n'ignore son mépris envers les Maraudeurs c'est-à-dire envers James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow mais Severus Rogue n'avait rien contre Cassandra Winter et encore moins contre Lily Evans, au contraire ! Ce sont leurs choix qu'il n'a pas compris et encore moins accepté… Cassandra aurait pu être une amie si elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de ceux-là… et Lily… Il avait l'impression qu'ils la lui avaient prise… qu'ils l'avaient éloigné de lui… et dans un certain sens ce fut le cas… Ces constations ne l'ont rendu que plus amer… amer de tout ce qu'il a perdu… amer en imaginant la vie qui aurait pu être la sienne… si seulement…

Severus se secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser le passé… Cassandra est une personne qu'il apprécie malgré l'amour qu'elle porte à Sirius Black. Elle est l'une des rares personnes, l'une des dernières qui fut le témoin des meilleures années de sa vie, elle l'a, à de maintes fois, aidé, écouté, conseillé… Ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant à l'époque ! Aujourd'hui, elle vit l'un des moments les plus importants de sa vie, sa si courte et mouvementée vie, et elle est seule… Tous ceux qu'elle aimait sont morts ou absents… Il resterait jusqu'au bout, même si cela ne l'enchantait guère d'assister à la naissance d'un nouveau Black sur terre, il espérait que l'enfant ressemblerait plus, voire totalement à sa mère ! Il leur devait bien ça…

Peu avant l'aube, un cri réveilla les personnes qui s'étaient assoupies à force d'attendre. L'infirmière se précipita pour examiner Cassandra et elle annonça que le bébé arrivait. Il était temps ! Cassandra n'avait pas pu dormir de toute la nuit à cause des contractions, elle était fatiguée, tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal et elle avait hâte que tout cela se finisse.

Mme Pomfresh s'activa rapidement et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle avait exclu tout bonnement et simplement les personnes présentes prétextant que la patiente avait besoin de calme et d'espace. Un médicomage était arrivé pendant la nuit de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Les efforts de Cassandra furent vite récompensés mais que ce fut dur. La seule personne que l'infirmière ne put faire sortir était Severus qui lui avait lancé un regard si noir qu'elle renonça à le déloger de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Après tout, il était dans un coin et ne les dérangerait pas.

Voyant la détresse de Cassandra, Severus s'approcha lentement et prit sa main dans la sienne. La jeune femme lui serra si fort la main qu'elle aurait pu lui briser les os mais cela importait peu, le moment était venu de pousser de toutes ses forces…

Après un effort surhumain, Cassandra retomba sur le lit, heureuse en entendant le cri poussé par le nouveau-né.

Son répit fut de courte durée. En effet, elle se relaxait à peine depuis quelques instants qu'une autre contraction se fit ressentir, elle cria à la fois de surprise et de douleur. Quand cela cessera t-il ? Après un dernier et ultime effort, Cassandra put enfin se reposer… On ne peut pas dire que les dernières heures furent de tout repos, loin de là ! Elle était épuisée mais si heureuse ! Elle venait d'accoucher deux fois ! Cela signifiait deux bébés ! Un large sourire éclairait son visage lorsque l'infirmière lui présenta ses enfants. Ils étaient si petits ! Elle lui précisa que le premier né était une fille et que l'autre bébé était un garçon. Des jumeaux ! Ils étaient si mignons !

Elle leva les yeux pour croiser un regard noir dont les yeux se levèrent vers le ciel, il avait l'air… comment dire… désespéré !

« _ Merci…

_ De quoi ?

_ D'être là…

_ C'est rien. »

L'infirmerie fut vite envahie en quelques instants par des personnes toutes plus impatientes les unes que les autres surtout depuis qu'ils avaient entendu les cris et les pleurs à travers la porte. Tous furent bouche bée de découvrir deux petites têtes émergées des serviettes que l'infirmière avait utilisées pour les emmaillotés.

« _ Whoua !

_ Quelqu'un veut les prendre ? »

Hermione s'avança prudemment et la jeune mère lui plaça délicatement un des enfants dans les bras.

« _ C'est une fille…

_ Comment elle s'appelle ?

_ Je dois y réfléchir…

_ Elle vous ressemble…

_ Vraiment ? »

Il est vrai que l'enfant était adorable ! Comme tout bébé, elle était mignonne à croquer et ceux qui la regardait fondait devant elle… Elle avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux blonds.

« _ L'autre est trognon aussi ! »

Le second enfant, un garçon, regardait les personnes présentes de ses grands yeux bleus, il les écarquillait et on avait l'impression qu'il fixait chacun d'un regard à la fois mystérieux et impénétrable. Sur sa tête, on distinguait quelques touffes de cheveux noirs.

« _ Harry, approche et prends-le.

_ Heu…

_ Viens, il ne va pas te mordre. »

Harry le prit en faisant très attention comme s'il tenait une petite chose fragile qui se briserait en mille morceaux s'il le laissait tomber (en même temps, en quelque sorte, c'était le cas !). Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux bleus, l'enfant agita les bras et explosa en une sorte de sourire.

« _ Il t'aime bien…

_ Vous croyez.

_ Tu lui fais de l'effet ! »

Harry regarda ce minuscule être entre ses bras, si jeune, si innocent… un enfant qui ne connaîtrait jamais son père… Sirius…

« _ Tu dois être fatigué…

_ Un peu…

_ Laissons-la se reposer…

_ A plus tard. »

Les visiteurs sortirent en silence, laissant Cassandra goûté un repos bien mérité !

Quelques instants après, Remus Lupin entra dans l'infirmerie pour être soigné par Mme Pomfresh. Il s'approcha de son amie et des deux enfants désormais profondément endormis dans des lits disposés à côté de celui de leur mère.

« _ Rem'…

_ Désolé de te déranger…

_ Je t'attendais…

_ Ils sont… »

Le sorcier était sans voix à la fois de découvrir qu'il y en avait deux et de voir la ressemblance entre ces enfants et leur père, son ami…

« _ Une fille et un garçon…

_ Quels noms leur as-tu donné ?

_ Tu as des idées ? »

L'homme s'installa sur une chaise auprès du lit.

« _ Hum… Voyons…

_ J'hésite…

_ Quelles sont tes préférences ?

_ Angélique ou Aurore…

_ Et pour le garçon ?

_ Alexander ou Mathieu…

_ Angie, Lily, Rory et Al, Alex, Mat…

_ A peu près.

_ Ils lui ressemblent…

_ Je sais…

_ …

_ Tu crois… qu'il aurait été content d'être père ?

_ Sans aucun doute.

_ Ce sont des Winter…

_ Quoi ?

_ Sirius ne les a pas reconnus… alors ils porteront mon nom…

_ …

_ Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur…

_ Tu le seras…

_ Tu seras là ?

_ Oui.

_ Rem'… Peux-tu… enfin… accepterais-tu… de venir vivre… au domaine ?

_ Heu…

_ S'il te plaît !

_ Mais…

_ Un parrain se doit d'être aux côtés de sa filleule !

_ Un parrain ?

_ J'aimerais que tu sois le parrain de ma fille.

_ Cassie…

_ Tu acceptes ?

_ Bien sûr ! »

Toute l'école vit à peine le temps passer. Le Poudlard-Express attendait déjà les élèves pour les ramener chez eux pour les vacances.

Un certain groupe attira particulièrement l'attention. On distinguait une jeune femme blonde, un homme dont les cheveux blonds étaient striés par endroits de mèches blanches et trois adolescents dont un brun, une brune et un roux. Ce n'était pas sur ces personnes que les regards se posaient mais sur les sortes de paquets que portaient deux d'entres eux, deux enfants qui dormaient paisiblement…

Le petit groupe s'installa dans le dernier compartiment et chacun put s'asseoir et se relaxer. Cassandra n'avait pas voulu attendre plus longtemps à l'infirmerie, elle se reposerait tout autant chez elle !

Le répit fut de courte durée car le train venait de démarrer quand le compartiment fut presque envahi par les autres élèves qui avaient retrouvés l'usage des jambes et de la parole ! La curiosité de voir les nouveaux-nés l'emportait de beaucoup !

« _ Du calme !

_ Ne poussez pas !

_ Ecoutez ! »

Un silence s'installa, un silence assez gênant, les fauteurs de troubles se rendant compte du vacarme qu'ils provoquaient, vacarme ou plutôt bruit assourdissant risquant de réveiller les bébés…

« _ Vous avez tout le trajet pour les voir ! Vous savez, ils ne vont pas s'envoler !

_ Excusez-nous, professeur…

_ Ils sont si mignons !

_ Merci.

_ Comment s'appellent-ils ?

_ Voici Angie et Alex. Serait-il possible d'avoir un peu de tranquillité désormais.

_ Désolé. »

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre, les élèves étaient tous en admiration devant les deux enfants, surtout lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent et cela affectait surtout les jeunes filles ! L'instinct maternel sans doute !

Ils parlèrent de leurs étés et de leurs projets. Aucun n'avait de projet concret alors Cassandra les invita chez elle pour tout l'été ! Harry était resté silencieux, observant le paysage qui défilait, écoutant ses amis et ses proches sans trop les comprendre. Cassandra lui murmura à l'oreille.

« _ J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Il tourna son regard vert émeraude vers les yeux saphir.

« _ J'aurais un projet en tête… et j'ai besoin de toi pour l'accomplir…

_ Que dois-je faire ?

_ Accepter.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai beaucoup et longtemps réfléchi… J'en ai parlé, notamment à Dumbledore et il est d'accord…

_ Pour quoi ?

_ Pour que tu viennes vivre avec moi. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il avait dû mal entendre !

« _ Bien sûr si tu es contre…

_ NON ! »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête se rendant compte que non seulement il avait hurlé mais que toutes les conversations s'étaient tues et que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui.

« _ Je… Excusez-moi…

_ Harry… Je ne savais pas si tu accepterais… Je ne peux pas te demander de tout quitter et de venir vivre avec moi…

_ J'accepte…

_ Je ne veux pas te forcer… si tu as besoin de temps…

_ Non ! J'adorerais vivre avec vous ! »

Cassandra lui sourit.

« _ Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à régler ça avec tes tuteurs…

_ Les Dursleys ?

_ Oui. S'ils sont contre…

_ Ils seront ravis de se débarrasser de moi…

_ Oh…

_ …

_ Tout sera vite réglé alors ! »

Harry regarda par la fenêtre, un sourire sur le visage… Pour une fois, il était heureux que les vacances d'été arrivent, il avait un chez lui qu'il avait hâte de connaître, une nouvelle maison… un endroit chaleureux… des personnes qui l'aimaient et sur qui il pouvait compter à chaque moment de sa vie… aussi bien les moments de doute, de tristesse que de joie…

Il s'était trouvé une nouvelle famille… Une nouvelle vie s'annonçait devant lui…

PS : Voilà ! Enfin ! Fin de la 5e année, de ma 5e année de Harry !

Désolée pour le retard ! Mais je voulais le boucler et par moment je ne savais pas comment tourner la chose ou la scène ! Alors, j'ai tout simplement laissé de côté et j'ai repris quand j'ai eu fini de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées ! C'est toujours bordélique car je pense à une autre fic… En vérité, j'ai plusieurs projets mais passer de l'idée au concret, au produit tapé et fini, c'est pas gagné !

Mon couple préféré, c'est Harry/Hermione ! Je les vois très bien ensemble ! Dans ma fic, leur relation est très… ça commence lentement… ils se rendent compte de l'attachement qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre ! Hermione est plus perspicace ! Sinon, c'est vrai qu'en règle générale, on ne voit pas ce qui se trouve juste sous notre nez ! Ce n'est que quand on l'a perdu que tout s'éclaire !

Mon autre couple est évidemment Lily/James ! Si beau et si tragique à la fois ! J'avoue que j'ai une préférence pour les histoires dramatiques avec des fins tragiques et déchirantes qui vous font verser quelques larmes ! Attention ! Je suis une grande romantique ! Sans doute incurable ! J'ai envie d'écrire une fic avec eux mais qui tournerait plus autour de Cassandra et de sa jeunesse…

Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'attends vos réactions !

Bye.


End file.
